Entre dois mundos
by Indy657
Summary: Após a decisão do Vaticano de executa-los, Rin toma uma decisão que irá mudar para sempre a sua vida. Em Gehenna ele vai descobrir que ser filho de Satan não é uma maldição, mas sim o seu destino
1. Chapter 1

**Quebrando as barreiras**

Rin respirou fundo, já estava anoitecendo mais uma vez e sua paciência parecia cada vez menor. Ele olhou para fileira de demônios esperando seu comando e o peso de toda aquela empreitada parecia cair com mais intensidade em seus ombros, aquilo ia chegar ao fim hoje, e depois disso, ele teria paz.

\- Meu príncipe - disse uma voz atrás de si, ele voltou-se para dar de cara com um dos comendantes de seu pai, apesar de ser um comandante direto de Satan o demônio menor parecia verdadeiramente assustado em falar com Rin - meu príncipe... seu pai pede sua presença na morada.

\- Por qual motivo? - quis saber o rapaz sentindo uma satisfação interna em ver o demônio vacilar com o som de sua voz.

\- Ele não me disse meu príncipe - disse o demônio quase se ajoelhando, Rin estudou os movimentos da situação com maestria, buscando captar cada movimento que entregasse algo não dito. Foi assim que ele havia aprendido, havia sido assim que ele tinha sido treinando e isso é o que havia salvado todos esses anos.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele fez um gesto para que os membros de seu comando se organizassem e saiu em direção a morada. Gehenna não era nada como ele havia imaginado, não era um lugar maravilhoso, o sol não nascia brilhante e soberano como em Assiah, não lá pela manhã o céu era roxo claro sendo mantido por uma estrela de chamas azuis, a maioria das luzes que se tinham no mundo era artificiais. Existia tecnologia desse lado, eletricidade, encanamento e uma serie de coisas que podiam ser identificados do outro lado do portão, mas não eram valorizadas, parecia que os próprios habitantes além do portão haviam se conformado com o atraso desse mundo, parecia que os habitantes de Gehenna não eram a débitos as frivolidades da vida.

Ele chegou na morada rapidamente, apesar de toda Gehenna estar preparada para a 'invasão' as dependências da morada de Satan, estava calmo e protegido, essa era a ordem, no Castelo nada poderia ser notado.

Assim que Rin atravessou os portões ele caminhou até o que seria o salão principal, mas foi detido pelo som da voz de seu pai o chamando.

\- Rin, venha aqui - disse a voz forte de Satan, o rapaz de cabelo azul se viu voltando pelo corredor seguindo a voz. Ele passou pelos guardas de prontidão adentrando na biblioteca do castelo, para encontrar o seu pai de pé em frente a uma das extensas estantes de livros segurando-a. O rapaz ainda não havia se acostumado em assistir essa cena estranha onde o Rei de Gehenna se colocava em situações cotidianas, como se eles fossem uma família normal.

\- Queria me ver pai? - questionou o rapaz vendo a figura alta de longos cabelos escuros como o seu acenar.

\- Sim - disse ele tirando a sua atenção do alto da escada e virando-se para Rin - você vai viajar, não queria que perdesse o nosso ultimo jantar juntos, Yukio insistiu - e Rin se viu com um sorriso brincando em sua face, seu olhar foi arrastado para o topo da escada onde o gêmeo mais novo se esgueirava tentando buscar um livro no topo da estante. Rin revirou os olhos.

\- Eu posso pegar o livro se quiser Yuki - informou o rapaz arrancando um sorriso de seu pai - Yukio... - mas para o desespero do mais velho, Yukio largou o livro e começou a deslizar para o fim da escada, aquilo fez o coração de Rin parar, ele correu para escada, mas o mais novo já estava seguro nos braços do pai o segurando com força - eu já disse que eu não quero você descendo a escada assim - retorquiu Rin se aproximando recebendo no ato um sorriso de seu pai.

\- Não seja exagerado Rin, eu estava segurando a escada - disse Satan liberando Yukio para Rin o segurar em seus braços, ele deu um olhar de advertência para Satan que ampliou o seu sorriso.

\- Como se isso me tranquilizasse - disse ele fazendo a checagem básica. Ele olhou para o rosto calmo e sereno de Yukio, desde que eles estavam em Gehenna o semblante tenso e preocupado do rapaz havia sumido, ele ainda conseguia lembrar dos primeiros dias do rapaz naquele lugar. Pálido, doente, choroso e machucado, havia sido complexo, foram necessários dois anos para que o rapaz se readaptasse a nova vida e a sua nova condição. Haviam se passado 5 anos, eles agora estavam com 21 anos e como as coisas haviam mudado.

\- Por que você está vestido com as roupas de batalha? - questionou Yukio olhado de relance para a espada na cintura do irmão, Rin retirou uma mecha da face do irmão que agora tinha exatamente sua altura, o cabelo dele nunca havia sido muito longo, o seu papel de exorcista exigia que o cabelo dele passasse por manutenção constante, mas agora, longe de qualquer preocupação ele estava livre para deixá-lo crescer.

\- Estou pronto para viagem - disse simplesmente - você sabe que não é uma missão diplomática.

\- Eu sei - murmurou o rapaz mordendo o lábio inferior, e coçando seu braço esquerdo com um tímido sorriso em sua face - eu só não quero que algo ruim aconteça com você.

\- Não é com Rin que você tem que se preocupar Yukio - disse Satan abraçando o rapaz por trás o fazendo sorrir com a demonstração de carinho - seu irmão é muito forte.

\- Eu sei que ele é - respondeu - não me preocupo com isso.

\- Não se preocupe com nada - disse Rin pegando a mão do irmão - eu volto antes que você consiga sentir minha falta.

\- Eu duvido - rebateu o rapaz revirando os olhos - a ultima vez que você saiu ficou quase dois meses fora, e nem se despediu de mim - Rin respirou fundo temendo que isso poderia começar mais uma discussão sem fundamento que revelaria mais do que ele pretendia.

\- Isso é totalmente minha culpa - disse Satan salvando a situação - eu pedi para ele ir sem se despedir, achei que você receberia melhor a saída dele.

\- Vocês e suas suposições - disse o mais novo tirando a franja da face.

\- Dessa vez eu vou me despedir corretamente - disse o rapaz sorrindo - Ni-san Amaria-kun já deve estar finalizando a sobremesa, por que você não vai na frente e pede a ela um musse do jeito que você quiser - Yukio pareceu meio desconfiado, mas aqueles anos o ensinaram a não questionar. Ele acenou de leve e saiu do conforto dos braços de seu pai, quase que instantaneamente sete sombras se locomoveram seguindo o mais novo quando ele saiu da biblioteca, Rin ainda assistiu o irmão sair quando a oitava sombra se materializou ao lado de Satan.

\- Meus senhores.

\- Eu não quero que ele perceba nada do que esta acontecendo - disse Satan ao segurança - se você perceber que algo está transparecendo, leve ele para cripta e o sele, não deixe que nada o perturbe.

\- Sim majestade - disse virando novamente uma sombra seguindo os demais seguranças do menor, quando os dois ficaram sozinhos o rei de Gehenna virou-se para seu filho.

\- Como estão os preparativos?

\- Estamos prontos - disse respirando fundo - temos portais se abrindo por toda Assiah, nossas tropas estão em posição e estamos em posição nas acadêmicas.

\- Ótimo - disse andando até a cortina da biblioteca e abrindo a cortina - quando teremos noticias do vaticano?

\- No final da tarde - disse serio - já neutralizamos parte dos exorcistas...

\- E Angel? - questionou fazendo a expressão de Rin escurecer.

\- Eu vou me encarregar dele pessoalmente - disse agarrando sua espada com mais força.

\- Eu quero que o traga para Gehenna.

\- Não vou deixá-lo perto dele - vociferou Rin, mas foi repreendido pelo olhar frio do pai.

\- Ele não vai se aproximar dele, mas eu o quero aqui onde eu possa fazer justiça - disse o rei do inferno, Rin estudou a face de seu pai e por fim rebateu.

\- Se por acaso eles sugerirem um tratado, podemos colocar isso como fator condicional? - questionou passando os dedos pelo cabo da espada, todos esses anos vivendo em Gehenna ele havia aprendido que um pouco de diplomacia sempre era necessário, apesar de nos últimos anos isso não ser determinante.

\- É uma ótima ideia - disse o Satan voltando-se para Rin - estou colocando toda essa operação em suas mãos, me decepcione.

\- Não irei - disse o rapaz sentindo o peso daquele pedido - pela memoria da minha mãe e por um mundo onde o Yuki consiga viver sem medo, eu não vou falhar - Satan olhou para seu filho e sorriu, Rin havia crescido nesses cinco anos, e apesar de ter muitos filhos ele estava muito orgulhoso do rapaz. Ele já havia decidido há tempos, se tudo correr bem, o rapaz seria seu sucessor e se esse era o caminho que ele sonhava para Gehenna, ele o apoiaria em todos os passos.

\- Eu confio em você - disse Satan - vamos antes que Yukio venha nos buscar - Rin revirou os olhos e saiu com o pai da biblioteca, aqueles eram seus últimos minutos de paz antes da tormenta.

 _Cinco anos atrás_

\- Isso não é justo - gritou Yukio a plenos pulmões para o tribunal, Rin estava do seu lado observando o face dos membros do Vaticano. Ele já havia entendido que tudo estava perdido, que eles estavam perdidos, mas Yukio em uma postura completamente alheia a seu comportamento corriqueiro estava protestando com toda a veemência que conseguia, ele parecia verdadeiramente irritado com as colocações dos anciões e isso lhe dava uma ponta de orgulho, mas ele sabia a hora de recuar.

Seu olhar correu pela arquibancada onde todos os seus amigos Exwire, Shura e até alguns professores o observavam, mas todos pareciam assustados demais para dizer alguma coisa.

Mephisto havia desparecido após o ataque mal sucedido de Satan, ele provavelmente havia percebido mais cedo do que eles que as coisas iam ficar muito complicadas para demônios, principalmente para os filhos de Satan. Seus olhos baixaram para seus pulsos, as algemas agora o prendiam muito apertado cortando a circulação da palma de suas mãos. Yukio havia sido algemado também, mas suas algemas pareciam, se possível mais apertadas, eles sabiam que o rapaz era um exorcista treinado, fugir de algemas talvez não fosse problema para ele.

O salão de julgamento estava em silêncio o único som que se era ouvido era a voz de Yukio que parecia uma bala cortando as feridas dos clérigos do vaticano, seu manto de exorcista havia sido removido o deixando de camisa branca e calça preta, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e seus óculos estavam na ponta do nariz, ele nem percebia que estava gritando a quase meia hora.

Foi quando o novo papa se ergueu e fazendo um gesto para o rapaz se calar.

Quase como um clique, Yukio parou de falar respirando fundo, ele parecia exausto e muito irritado, seus nervos estavam alterados e Rin temia que a qualquer momento as chamas dos olhos do irmão atacassem e as coisas ficassem pior do que estavam.

\- Jovem demônio... - começou o Papa, mas Yukio parecia se enervar mais ainda com o início do discurso.

\- Com todo respeito santidade, você sabe nossos nomes, use-os - vociferou o rapaz, e Rin podia ver Shura se encolher, se eles sobrevivessem aquilo ela com certeza mataria Yukio.

\- Jovens Okumura - repetiu o papa a contra gosto - ouvimos todos os seus argumentos, alguns completamente infrutíferos, mas esse conselho não pode negar o fato de vocês dois serem filhos de Satan, que vocês dois são uma arma em potência e um portão para Gehenna, frente a isso eu tomei a minha decisão - Rin respirou fundo e esperou, ele sentiu a mão de Yukio segurando a sua e foi por alguns segundos que ele nem conseguia ouvir o que estava para ser dito, apenas observou a expressão de tristeza de seu irmão, de dor e agonia - amanhã pela manhã, os filhos de Satan devem ser executados por essa corte ao amanhecer. O gêmeo mais velho deve ser levado para seu antigo dormitório onde será vigiado até a sua sentença e o gêmeo mais novo, com ex-exorcista deve ser interrogado pelo Paladino atual onde deverá confessar seus pecados antes da execução.

Aconteceu em segundos, em um momento eles estavam juntos, no outro os dois estavam sendo separados, Rin não viu onde estava sendo levado, apenas sentiu o mundo girar e por fim apagou.

Seus olhos se abriram ele estavam em uma sala completamente branca onde uma figura alta e pálida de longos cabelos brancos o encarando, internamente, imediatamente o rapaz descobriu quem era.

\- Satan...

\- Rin - disse o rei do inferno - antes que questione isso não é um sonho, estou usando o seu subconsciente para me comunicar com você enquanto está desacordado.

\- Entendo - disse o rapaz estudando a face do homem - e o que você quer aqui? Dizer que eu te avisei?

\- No fundo é realmente isso que eu quero fazer, mas infelizmente eu não tenho tempo - disse sem rodeios - eu vou fazer uma oferta, apenas uma oferta. Eu vou salvar a sua alma e a alma de Yukio para que ela renasça em Gehenna, vocês terão os seus corpos exatamente do mesmo jeito que estão hoje, e mas serão filhos de Gehenna, não de Assiah, viverão comigo em meu reino como meus herdeiros - Rin congelou com a oferta, aquilo era loucura, eles haviam acabado de derrotar Satan, como podia ele ser tão generoso.

\- Eu não entendo...

\- Você e Yukio são meus filhos - disse por fim - e por mais que tenha frustrado meus planos de tornar esses dois mundo o lugar de paz para os demônios e humanos, eu não posso deixar que vocês morram pelo julgamento desses homens estúpidos.

\- Eu... o que devemos fazer? - questionou Rin agora sentindo que aquilo era o ultimo recurso - o que devemos...

\- Hoje a noite, quando eles devolverem Yukio para o quarto de vocês, sua espada vai estar embaixo do assoalho de seu quarto, tire-a e com um só golpe atravesse o seu coração e de seu irmão.

\- O QUE? VOCÊ QUER QUE A GENTE SE MATE?

\- Isso mesmo - disse Satan - a espada te conecta a Gehenna, assim que ela atravessar o coração de vocês dois ela vai sugar a alma de vocês e vai se teletransportar para Gehenna, nos vamos usá-la para traze-los de volta.

\- E nossos corpos? - questionou.

\- Eles vão permanecer em Assiah, mas assim que despertarem em Gehenna, eles vão desaparecer - Rin pareceu indeciso, mas havia um desespero naquela situação, em seu coração, ele sabia que pela manhã nada nem ninguém poderia salvá-los, ele tinha que salvar Yukio, ele tinha que proteger o seu irmão, era seu dever como irmão mais velho.

\- Se eu não aceitar e nos dois morreremos? - perguntou tentando meditar sobre essa questão.

\- Vocês vão morrer, vão para Gehenna como demônios que são, mas eu não vou poder salvá-los dos estágios do inferno que o aguardam - disse por fim - eu sei que não tem motivos para confiar em mim, mas eu prometo a você Rin, se me der a chance, se me permitir cuidar de você e do Yukio eu juro nunca te decepcionar, eu não pude ser pai de vocês antes, me permita ser o pai que vocês precisam agora, eu não vou decepcioná-lo - Rin respirou fundo sentindo seu coração afundar - é sua escolha meu filho, até o dia amanhecer eu esperarei, por você seu irmão de braços abertos.

E então ele acordou.

Muito depressa ele sentou-se em sua cama percebendo que estava no dormitório, seu olhar foi direto para o relógio em cima da cabeceira: 03:15 da manhã, ele havia dormido por quase cinco horas, cinco horas, depressa ele sentou-se na cama para só então se deparar com um vulto sentado no chão do outro lado do quarto.

O vulto ofegava o que parecia ser uma mistura de choro e gemido de dor, Rin se ergueu odiando-se por saber que era. Do outro lado da sala, com as roupas reduzidas a trapos, estava o que um dia havia sido Yukio Okumura. Rin sentiu seu estomago revirar quando seus olhos se adaptaram a escuridão e ele conseguiu ver o irmão, seus rosto estava escondido pela franja, mas ele podia ver os machucados, sua perna estava em um angulo estranho, parecia que caba fibra e milimetro do corpo do garoto havia sido espancado, havia lagrimas pesadas escorrendo pelo queixo do rapaz. Rin se ajoelhou em frente a irmão tentando ver se havia algo mais grave, mas assim que seus joelhos tocaram o chão, ele sentiu a umidade, com horror ele tocou o líquido e o trouxe para a luz, era sangue, sangue de seu irmão.

\- Yukio o que aconteceu? - perguntou agora tentando vasculhar as roupas do irmão para só então perceber que o sangue estava escorrendo por entre as pernas do mais novo... - Yuki... Yukio fale comigo.

\- Doí... - murmurou com uma voz quebrada - doí muito... eu não... não consegui, eles... eu... - e recomeçou em um choro desenfreado e doloroso, Rin se viu em desespero e abraçou seu irmão que desabou em seus braços em agonia, enquanto ele amparava seu irmão, Rin tomou a sua decisão.

\- Yuki, confie em mim ok - disse Rin abraçando o irmão mais forte - vai acabar bem, eu prometo, tudo isso vai acabar, eu juro - em um movimento rápido, Rin se afastou do irmão, ergueu a taboa do assoalho e pegou a sua espada, aproveitando que Yukio estava atordoado demais para fazer alguma coisa ele desembainhou a espaça e se abraçou novamente o irmão, com cuidado ele colou seu corpo junto com o do menor e murmurou - eu prometo, já vai acabar - com um movimento complexo ele agarrou a espada pela lamina e mirou no coração dos dois - tudo vai acabar.

\- Ni-san... - murmurou Yukio no mesmo instante que Rin atravessou a espada pelos dois atingindo diretamente no coração, e tudo havia acabado.


	2. Renascer

O jantar foi calmo e tranquilo, a 'família' inteira estava reunida no salão de jogos, conversando amigavelmente como se quase todos os membros daquele grupo não estivessem se preparando para invadir Assiah. Rin sabia que aquilo era um esforço conjunto para que a verdade não fosse revelada para Yukio de forma tão cruel e manter o mais novo longe de todo aquele caos que eles estavam prestes a criar.

\- Não quero estragar a nossa diversão, mas está ficando tarde – disse Astaroth calmamente olhando para o céu que perdeu totalmente sua tonalidade roxeada e estava puramente negro, onde todas criaturas da noite ganhavam mais força – é melhor irmos e Yukio precisa de repouso.

\- Não estou cansado – disse o gêmeo mais novo que estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Egyn – e eu ainda não me conformei de não ir com vocês? Posso levar os meus livros e terminar as atividades que os sacerdotes passaram.

\- Você não vai porque alguém tem que ficar e me fazer companhia – disse Satan aproximando-se do menor o fazendo se sentar no sofá – Astaroth tem razão, está tarde e você passou o dia correndo para cima e para baixo, não me deu um minuto de sossego.

\- Não me culpe, você disse que queria passar o dia comigo - disse o rapaz sorrindo enquanto era erguido por Satan do sofá - os sacerdotes me passaram muitas lições, eu tenho que preparar para os rituais, logo eu vou conseguir assumir o posto de sacerdote.

\- E eu vou assistir com orgulho você assumir sua posição criança, mas não me agrada vê-lo se esforçando tanto, pode acabar se se excedendo demais - disse Satan com um olhar repreensor para o filho - você está se sobrecarregando, e se você enfraquecer e ficar de cama vai atrasar sua formação e se frustrar.

\- Primeiro, eu nunca vi um grupo de demônios tão super protetor e inclinados ao drama quanto vocês - disse o rapaz arrancando risos dos irmãos - e segundo, eu me sinto ótimo nada acontece há mais de um ano - murmurou o rapaz sendo conduzido pelo pai - eu só quero ir com eles, eu sou o único que vai ficar para trás.

\- Quando tudo tiver resolvido nos vamos buscar você - disse Rin fazendo seu papel e ficando ao lado de Satan pedindo a 'guarda' do irmão - mas Astaroth tem razão, temos que partir, nosso pai tem muita coisa para você e eu consigo sentir de longe o quanto esse dia te esgotou.

\- Isso não é justo - murmurou Yukio, Rin deixou um sorriso brincar com os seus lábios.

\- Não faça drama Yuki - pediu e o mais novo se viu revirando os olhos verde água não mais encoberto pelos óculos, após o retorno dos dois foi descoberto que a visão do mais novo funcionava perfeitamente em Gehenna, como se seus olhos fossem feitos para o ambiente daquele mundo e em Assiah eles estivessem em sofrimento - se despeça dos outros.

\- Boa noite, pessoal e boa viagem - disse Yukio enquanto Rin segurava sua mão direita, um a um Mephisto, Amaimon, Iblis, Astaroth, Egyn e Beelzebub e Lúcifer deram boa noite a seu irmão mais novo, quando Lúcifer se afastou Rin pegou o antebraço de Yukio e o levou daquela sala, atrás deles foram as sombras que o guardavam, quando o comendante se materializou Astaroth tomou o seu lado.

\- Rin vai dar o composto, ele vai dormir até amanhã de manhã, se o cronograma sair como esperado, quando ele acordar tudo terá acabado - disse o demônio ao guarda.

\- Assim que ele dormir vamos sair do modo oculto - disse o guarda puxando a espada - vamos fechar as entradas, ninguém entrará.

\- Agradeço o empenho, mas eles não vão chegar até aqui, não vão ter chance - disse Satan observando o guarda sumir. Tudo estava planejado, milimetricamente planejado. Rin havia se tornado o seu principal general e havia assumido com orgulho o posto de Príncipe de Gehenna e futuro Rei, todo aquele momento, toda a estratégia havia sido elaborada por ele. Satan se via orgulhoso sabendo que o futuro daquele mundo estava em boas mãos, e nada podia impedi-lo agora. No fundo ele sabia que o que estava acontecendo nada mais era do que um reflexo do que havia acontecido a Yukio, há 5 anos essa era a motivação de Rin e agora, apos anos convivendo juntos, de seus irmãos.

Rin sentou-se na beira da cama observando Yukio andar pelo quarto trocando de roupa para dormir, ele já havia tomado banho agora segurava um copo com o que seria o composto para dormir, mas parecia cada vez mais indisposto em tomá-lo, ele ainda tentava ganhar tempo guardando alguns livros na prateleira. Rin assistia seu irmão andar pelo quarto, adiando o inevitável, quando o ultimo livro foi guardado na estante ele se viu obrigado a interver.

\- Vem cá - mumurou Rin abrindo as cobertas, Yukio o encarou quase pedindo clemência, mas o olhar serio do mais velho o fez caminhar até a cama ainda segurando o copo - eu prometo que eu não vou demorar.

\- Eu sinto falta da época onde eu era o irmão mais velho e suas mentiras não eram tão descaradas - disse Yukio bebendo o conteúdo do copo, ele parou analisando o gosto em sua boca, Rin sorriu em uma espécie de desculpa muda - é sério Ni-San? O que está acontecendo?

\- Nos estamos fazendo uma coisa e eu não quero que você se envolva ou se estresse com isso - disse Rin erguendo-se da cama e tirando o copo da mão do irmão - precaução nunca é demais.

\- Tem alguma coisa haver com Assiah? - perguntou o rapaz sentindo a sonolência que a bebida estava lhe dando - vocês vão para lá não é?

\- Vamos - disse Rin quando Yukio se deixou na cama - e se tudo correr bem eu vou estar de volta antes que você acorde.

\- Rin eu não quero que você se machuque - disse Yukio se encostando nos travesseiros - se os exorcistas te pegarem...

\- Ninguém vai me pegar Yukio - murmurou Rin tirando as mechas da face do mais novo, ele fechou os olhos sentindo o sono vencer a batalha - como Satan disse, não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar.

 **Cinco anos atrás**

Quando Rin abriu os olhos, sentindo a força das luzes ferirem suas córneas, ele respirou fundo sentindo os seus pulmões se expandirem, imediatamente ele começou a tossir fortemente sentindo o peso daquele ar, era um ambiente diferente, muito diferente.

Buscando encontrar conforto o rapaz agarrou-se a beira da cama tentando encontrar o mínimo de estabilidade, percebeu que não havia beira da cama para agarrar-se, ele estava preso em uma especie de encubadora de vidro, sua angustia só se ampliou quando ele percebeu uma serie de tubos ligados a seu braço. Ele urrou de angustia tentando se livrar dos tubos, mas uma voz forte o repreendeu.

\- Rin se acalme - mandou a voz que ele já conhecia, seus olhos se viraram para o que seria a figura altiva de Satan, dessa vez, em um longo e alinhado cabelo escuro. O rapaz parecia confuso, pois em seu sonho Satan tinham cabelos brancos, e agora seu cabelo estava tão negro, quase azulado que se assemelhava ao seu, ele sentiu os batimentos de seu coração aliviando, e a urgência em se libertar sumindo, as memorias voltando aos poucos e a compreensão do momento se formando.

Ele havia feito um trato com Satan, haviam fugido para Gehenna, para um lugar onde Yukio estivesse seguro, longe de todo o mal.

\- Yukio - murmurou Rin sentindo a ronquidão de sua voz - onde ele...?

\- Ele ainda não acordou - disse Satan apostando uma encubadora do outro lado da enorme sala, era distante mas Rin conseguia ver a figura completamente destruída do irmão desacordado - ele está muito machucado, e até que ele acorde não podemos fazer nada.

\- Ele... - começou Rin tentando se erguer, mas bateu a cabeça na encubadora - que diabos...

\- Você tem que se acalmar - disse Satan - o ar de Gehenna é mais denso do que Assiah, não posso te libertar quando está nervoso ou vai sufocar.

\- Eu já estou sufocando aqui dentro - disse o rapaz em agonia - eu quero ver o meu irmão.

\- Eu já disse que ele não acordou - rebateu Satan paciente - vai demorar um pouco mais para Yukio acordar. Rin, eu preciso que você me explique o que aconteceu com ele.

\- Como assim? - questionou o rapaz se erguendo o máximo que conseguia - eu... eu não sei... - Satan respirou fundo e começou a explicar.

\- Quando vocês dois se mataram, eu tivemos que transferir as almas de vocês para Gehenna usando a espada, mas os corpos foram criados aqui nesse mundo, usando a essência de suas almas, antes de vocês acordarem os seus corpos refletem com precisão o estado físico que vocês estavam no ato da morte - completou - Rin, Yukio está morrendo antes mesmo de acordar, eu quero que você me diga o que foi feito a ele.

O estomago do rapaz afundou com o que acabará de ouvir, como assim Yukio estava morrendo antes mesmo de acordar, não era possível.

\- Só podemos tratá-lo depois que ele despertar, por que não podemos tirá-lo da encubadora - explicou Satan - então me diga, o que aconteceu, por que assim que ele despertar vamos correr contra o tempo.

\- Eu não sei - disse Rin tentando lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido antes de se matar - eu estava no quarto... nos dois estávamos no quarto, ele... antes ele havia sido levado pelo Paladin, por Angel, ele voltou... tinha sangue, muito sangue, ele tinha sido espancado... tinha muito sangue no chão.

\- Ele ainda está sangrando Rin - disse Satan direto - ele não parou desde que sua alma foi transferida para o corpo, eu preciso que você me diga se eles fizeram algo mais.

\- Eu não sei - repetiu Rin sentindo uma raiva dentro de si pela falta de memoria - eu não sei, eu devia tê-lo protegido... ele levaram ele... eles...

\- Rin!

\- Eu quero ver o Yukio - vociferou o rapaz, e ultima coisa que Satan processou foi a intensidade das chamas do filho tomar conta do ar e explodir encubadora. Quando o rapaz caiu no chão exausto ele percebeu o que significava o alerta, o ar de Gehenna era muito pesado e praticamente um combustor para suas chamas, a sala inteira se viu consumida pelas chamas. Rin percebeu que ele tinha que se acalmar e buscou conter suas chamas, era difícil muito mais do que realmente já foi.

As chamas começaram a retroceder e ele se controlou.

\- Muito bem - disse Satan vendo Rin se conter - você controlou suas chamas.

\- Yuki - começou ele se sentando no chão sentindo o quarto girar - Yuki... onde está Yuki?

\- Okumura - disse a voz de Mephisto chegando na sala - você precisa se acalmar, não vai conseguir ajudar Yukio de não se conter.

\- Onde está o Yuki? - quis saber Rin tentando conter sua respiração - eu preciso ver... meu... meu.

\- Amaimon me ajude - chamou o demônio fazendo o rapaz recuar, a figura de Amaimon se aproximando para ajudar a conter Rin - ele não vai se acalmar - pediu, Rin se encolheu sentindo o calor em seu corpo se ampliar, ele sentia as chamas querendo sair, mas ele precisava de controle, controle para conseguir ajudar Yukio - Rin você pode me ouvir? - perguntou Mephisto antes que o rapaz começar a gritar em agonia e finalmente desmaiar.

Ele despertou no que seria uma enorme cama, assim que ele tomou percepção onde estava ele sentou-se exasperada encontrando a figura de Satan de pé o encarando.

\- Onde eu estou?

\- No seu quarto - disse o rei do inferno - longe do laboratório, os curandeiros disseram que você está estável, então o transferimos para cá.

\- Onde está Yukio? - perguntou medindo suas palavras.

\- Ainda dormindo - disse Satan tentando passar calma em sua voz - a previsão é que ele acorde ainda hoje, mas não podemos levá-lo até lá.

\- Eu preciso...

\- Não Rin - disse Satan serio - o estado do seu irmão é muito complexo, a não ser que você tenha alguma informação para acrescentar para que ele melhore, é melhor ficar aqui - Rin sentiu a frieza na voz do demônio que parecia oscilar entre a necessidade de ser paternal e ao mesmo tempo frio e super protetor.

\- Eu... - começou Rin buscando controle, ele sempre temia esse momento, onde ele teria que confiar no demônio em seu pai - eu não sei o que aconteceu - murmurou - eles levaram ele após a audiência, disseram que o Paladin ria interrogá-lo, que era um procedimento padrão - ele parou lembrando da expressão de triunfo de Angel quando levou Yukio antes de apagar - eu apaguei - murmurou o rapaz entendo o que havia acontecido - quando eu acordei ele estava no quarto, tinha... tanto sangue no chão, as roupas estavam rasgadas seu olhar fixou em um ponto no centro da cama - tinha sangue no chão, estava escorrendo... eu não tive a chance de perguntar.

\- Não precisa me dizer mais nada - disse Satan observando os olhos do filho se encherem de lágrimas - tenho o suficiente, agora quero que você descanse.

\- Eu não...

\- Não - interrompeu ele calando o rapaz - durma Rin, vai precisar de toda a força que tiver - e ele saiu do quarto.

 **Dias atuais**

Rin observou a Acadêmia Vera Cruz completamente deserta, demônios estavam por toda parte subjugando alunos e exorcistas, as tropas haviam sido bem sucedidas, Lúcifer já estava no Vaticano pela chave de portal, os exorcistas já estavam detidos, seu plano havia sido perfeito.

Ele caminhou decidido pelo portal para dar de cara com aquele que o condenou, aquele que trouxe Yukio a desgraça, aquele que um dia se viu no direito de julgá-lo como um monstro, mas não foi a figura do Papa que ele viu assim que atravessou os portões, mas a figura de Shura praticamente ajoelhada com sua espada apostada para seu pescoço.

\- Rin? - questionou ela em choque.

\- Shura - disse o rapaz serio - que bom revê-la - continuou olhando para a sua antiga mestra.

\- O que aconteceu com você Rin? - questionou a moça exasperada vendo o olhar frio daquele que havia sido um dia um rapaz entusiasmado e cheio de esperança.

\- Eu não vim ate aqui para falar com você Shura - disse ele fazendo um gesto sutil, e uma serie de demônios tiraram a exorcista da sua frente. Ele avançou pelos corredores do Vaticano observando seus subordinados, exorcistas presos por toda parte, sua obra se concretizando. Quando ele chegou ao salão principal ele finalmente viu, não era o mesmo que o havia condenado a morte, mas mesmo assim - Vossa Santidade - disse o rapaz chegando ao centro do salão - podemos conversas?

\- O filho de Satan - disse o Papa em choque. Rin nem de longe era o rapaz que a cinco anos havia sido condenado a morte, ele estava mais alto, forte e frio, o poder que ele possuía anteriormente não se comparava com o que ele tinha hoje, ele havia evoluído, Gehenna e seu pai haviam feito isso. O rapaz ainda era pálido e seu cabelo ainda mantinha o mesmo corte de cabelo, mas a sua expressão antes brincalhona, era seria e firme, uma sobretudo negro era sua armadura, sua espada era segurada firmemente em suas mãos envolvidas por grossas luvas.

Ele não era mais Rin, o filho de Shiro, renegado por todos, não, agora ele era o herdeiro de Satan, e eles estaria disposto a tudo para ter o seus objetivos concretizados...tudo.

\- Por favor, sente-se - mandou Rin - temos termos para acertar.

 **Cinco anos atrás**

Depois do que pareceu duas semanas, Rin foi autorizado a ver o seu irmão, ou o que havia restado dele. Quando as portas de um enorme quarto se abriram ele viu o que antes era a figura destemida de Yukio Okumura.

Yukio estava deitado em sua cama, encolhido, os lençóis que pareciam o cobrir haviam sido removidos, pelo quarto haviam bacias de água quente e panos a sua grande maioria estava ensopada de sangue, Rin conseguia ver as tímidas lágrimas escorrendo pela face do irmão, ele parecia absolutamente destruído, enquanto buscava encolher-se mais naquele pequeno espaço da cama.

\- Vamos criança - disse a voz de uma das curandeiras que transitavam pelo quarto agarrando o tornozelo de Yukio, o rapaz pareceu se contorcer em dor quando duas pernas foram puxadas para baixo o tirando de sua posição de conforto, e um choro triste recomeçou - basta virar-se, vamos fazer o resto - disse a outra puxando a segunda perna para só então revelar a Rin o pijama coberto de sangue do mais novo.

\- Yuki... - começou, mas a mão firme de seu pai em seu ombro o fez calar, Rin virou-se para ele buscando explicação, mas só conseguiu encontrar o olhar de tristeza nos olhos de Satan. Ele voltou a observar o trabalho das curandeiras que pareciam pouco se importar com o choro de dor do rapaz que estavam tratando.

\- Por favor... - murmurou o rapaz sentindo seu pijama ser removido sem pudor - alguém... por favor... - chorava o garoto.

\- Vamos criança, tenha força, vamos pressionar para parar o sangramento, vai doer um pouco - disse ela fazendo força para pressionar algo que Rin não conseguiu ver, pois o grito de dor profundo do irmão atraiu toda a sua atenção, o grito tomou conta do ar completamente fazendo seu sangue congelar, só quando a curandeira parou de fazer pressão que o rapaz reiniciou o choro de desespero cessando o grito - pronto menino, agora vamos limpá-lo e amarrar suas pernas - mas era notável que Yukio não a ouvia, o rapaz apenas chorava se agarrando como podia aos lençóis da cama, tentando aplacar a dor.

Rin assistiu sem palavras, as curandeiras vestirem um novo pijama no rapaz e amarrarem suas pernas juntas como se ele fosse uma múmia, depois uma delas incrivelmente agiu começou a trocas as ataduras dos braços do rapaz, aplicar pomada e trocar, era como se cada uma das dez mulheres naquele quarto soubessem suas funções e quisessem acabar o mais rápido possível.

Quando Yukio estava completamente trocado, enfaixado e repousado nas almofadas elas se afastaram, observando o rapaz ainda chorar, era evidente que ele ainda estava com dor, muita dor, mas ninguém parecia disposto a fazer alguma coisa para parar aquilo.

\- Elas não vão dar nada para dor? - perguntou Rin vendo o irmão respirar e isso causar mais uma soluço de desespero - ele está com dor.

\- Nos sabemos - disse Satan serio - mas o exorcista que o machucou garantiu que a dor não fosse embora, ele o submeteu em uma armadilha para demônios, ele vai sentir isso por um ano Rin até a armadilha perder a força e sumir - o queixo de Rin caiu, ele havia estudado sobre armadilhas e torturas que prolongavam a morte do demônio para fins de interrogatório, mas ele não sabia que podia ser feito assim.

\- Então... o... o que aconteceu? - perguntou temendo ouvir a confirmação que ele já sabia - o que Angel fez com ele?

\- Você já sabe a resposta - disse Satan começando a caminhar em direção a cama, a curandeiras abriram caminho deixando Satan tomar o lugar ao lado do rapaz, ainda dava leve espasmos tentando conter o soluço, assim que o rapaz tomou consciência da presença ao seu lado, ele ergueu seus expressivos olhos verde água para o encarar o pai. Rin tinha certeza que Yukio iria gritar e tentar fugir da figura de Satan, mas a reação do mais novo o surpreendeu.

\- Por favor... - pediu em um fio de voz, Satan sentou-se na cama ao seu lado filho.

\- Em breve criança - disse o rei do inferno tentando acalmar o rapaz - primeiro eu quero que você veja quem veio te ver - Yukio deu mais um suspiro de derrota agarrando com os dedos feridos as vestes do pai.

\- Eu... não quero ver ninguém - disse em tom sofrido - por favor, eu já... já estou limpo... por favor...

\- Yuki - disse a voz de Rin assustando o rapaz, Yukio congelou onde estava, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Rin começou a caminhar incerto em direção a cama do irmão se fazendo ser vistos, ele não entendia se era medo, choque ou desesperança que se passava pela face de seu irmão. Seus olhos estavam inchados, seu rosto estava pálido e havia uma serie de machucados por todo ele, havia uma mancha rocha e seu pescoço quase como se fossem dedos de alguém que tentou o estrangular. A magreza era evidente, assim como as escoriações que cobriam cada centímetro da pele antes imaculada do mais novo.

\- Veja Yukio, Rin veio te visitar - disse Satan em tom de paz - eu disse que não precisava se preocupar, vamos ficar juntos como uma família.

\- Ni-San - chamou a voz cortada do mais novo. E Rin viu seu mundo cair em pedaços, era a mesma expressão que o menor fazia quando havia apanhado a escola e quando praticamente implorava para ser protegido, só então com aquela visão que Rin entendeu, ele precisava ser aquele irmão mais velho novamente, e proteger Yukio.

\- Não se preocupe Yuki - disse Rin sentindo o seu coração se partir com o olhar de puro desalento que o mais novo carregava - não precisa se preocupar comigo, estamos seguros em Gehenna, vai acabar tudo bem - ele sentou-se na cama ao lado do irmão sendo assistido de perto por Satan, a maioria das curandeiras pareciam desaprovar a prática, mas ele não se abalou.

\- Yukio você quer que Rin fique com você? - questionou o pai percebendo que Rin não sairia do lado do mais novo. Yukio que parecia tentar segurar o choro a todo custo, acenou e, concordância - então que assim seja - ele tirou um frasco do bolso e depositou em cima da mesa - isso o fará dormir, ele precisa tomar o frasco inteiro para dormir.

\- Certo - murmurou Rin pegando o frasco, uma pontada de agradecimento tocou a sua alma, depois de tudo o que eles haviam passado, depois de toda a rejeição em Assiah, havia sido em Gehenna, na acolhida de seu pai que eles renegaram a vida inteira, é que ele se sentia mais seguro e pela primeira vez em casa - Obrigado - murmurou virando-se para Satan, e o próprio rei do inferno se viu pela primeira vez em uma situação complexa, onde a gratidão de um de seus filhos lhe era mostrada dessa forma tão transparente.

\- Cuide bem dele - disse Satan fazendo um gesto para que as curandeiras saíssem - se precisar de qualquer coisa, a ama estará do lado de fora do quarto - e deu as costas e todos saíram silenciosamente deixando os dois sozinhos, Rin ainda olhou o pai sair do quarto quando finalmente encontrou o olhar de Yukio, algumas lágrimas caiam silenciosamente pela sua face - venha Yuki, tome isso, você vai dormir eu vou ficar com você - Rin colocou o frasco nos lábios do mais novo e ele engoliu com dificuldade, mas fez ate o final, quando acabou Rin colocou o frasco ao lado da cama observando o mais novo se acomodar na cama.

\- Ni-san - pediu ele, Rin entendeu no ato e afastou as cobertas e deitou ao lado do rapaz sentindo o cheiro de medicação tomar conta de suas narinas, o conteúdo do frasco parecia agir rápido, pois Yukio já estava relaxado na cama, quase dormindo - Rin - murmurou ele quase caindo no sono.

\- Sim Yuki? - murmurou Rin segurando a mão machucada do irmão.

\- Eles arrancaram o meu rabo - respondeu o rapaz de olhos fechados - eu fiquei com tanto medo - Rin sentiu o bolo em sua garganta se formar com mais força - ninguém me ajudou, eu chamei por todos eles, mas ninguém me ajudou... obrigado por me salvar Rin... obrigado.

\- De nada - murmurou o rapaz sentindo seus olhos se marejarem de água - agora durma, amanhã será outro dia.


	3. Irmãos - Parte I

**Cinco meses após o renascimento**

Rin acertou em cheio Amaimon fazendo o rei da terra cair no tablado inerte, o demônio ainda tentou se mover, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e tomou impulso jogando seu corpo para trás acendendo as chamas, acertando Amaimon em cheio, o impacto do golpe fez os tablado ir pelos ares fazendo todos os que assistiam recuarem.

\- Isso Rin! - gritou Egyn da arquibancada, ela assistia animada, ao seu lado - vamos lá Amaimon, não se deixe levar! - gritava a moça.

\- Egyn você quer parar de gritar, mal dá para ouvir a luta - disse Iblis assistindo Amaimon reagir, mas Rin era muito forte e rendeu o irmão sem esforço - todos nos já sabemos que Rin vai ganhar.

Fazia cinco meses que os dois irmãos mais novos haviam sido trazidos para Gehenna e eles estavam se adaptando bem, a noticia que os herdeiros das chamas estavam em casa correu por todo o mundo e agora tudo o que se ouvia era que Rin o mais velho havia herdado as chamas e a força de Satan e ele seria o seu futuro rei, Yukio o mais novo também herdado as chamas do pai, mas ele era uma situação complicada, ao contrário de Rin que já havia andando por Gehenna com os irmãos e era muito popular pelo reino, Yukio não havia aparecido, o número de pessoas que tinham permissão para vê-lo era limitado e apenas seus irmãos tinham autorização para se aproximar do mais novo.

Os boatos diziam que aquele era um sinal e que com os irmãos Gehenna restauraria sua glória, Rin trazendo as trevas como o novo Satan e Yukio trazendo a luz que tinha de ser protegida e escondida, como um anjo.

Boatos a parte, Rin havia realmente assumido o posto de filho de Satan, ele havia fortalecido suas chamas e lutava bravamente para conseguir ser merecedor do cargo, e isso logo aconteceria, sem os instrutores de Assiah para tentar aplacar as chamas do rapaz ele estava liberto, e cada vez mais forte.

\- Tempo acabado! - gritou a voz do juiz e então Rin largou Amaimon no tablado, o irmão mais novo gritou com a vitória e ficou de pé erguendo a espada para a alegria dos irmão, Amaimon se ergueu limpando o sangue do nariz antes de rir.

\- Você está evoluindo - disse o rei da terra antes de apertar a mão de Rin em camaradagem.

\- E você ficando mole - disse o rapaz sorrindo de volta.

O treino acabou e os dois foram em direção ao tablado sendo recebidos por uma Egyn super animada.

\- Vocês foram ótimos - disse ela animada abraçando Rin - não vejo a hora de lutar com você hoje a noite - Rin riu pegando uma toalha e enxugando o suor do seu rosto.

\- Hoje a noite eu não vou lutar Egyn - disse Rin caminhando para fora do centro de treinamento com os irmãos - hoje eu tenho compromisso.

\- Hummm - disse Egyn trocando olhares com Iblis - alguém finalmente conseguiu chamar a sua atenção maninho? Finalmente.

\- Não Egyn - interrompeu o rei do fogo - o compromisso não é com uma garota - Rin deu um sorriso educado para os irmãos e apressou o passo, ele tinha que se limpar, não podia se atrasar para seu encontro - de lembranças ao Yukio.

\- Eu darei - disse o rapaz se adiantando, ele passou pelo corredor depressa subindo as escadas principais, a morada de Satan era enorme e cheia de passagens secretas, apesar de morar daquele lugar a mais de cinco meses ele ainda não havia conhecido tudo. Gehenna era diferente de tudo o que ele imaginava, as pessoas, os lugares, os costumes, tudo parecia ser tão ironicamente divino que ele havia desistido a tempos de fazer comparação com Assiah e começado a aceitar sua nova realidade.

Ele dobrou no que seria o corredor de seu quarto, que ficava alguns metros da porta do quarto de Yukio, ainda com a espada em punho ele passou pela sua porta indo direto para o quarto do irmão, sem bater a porta ele abriu para dar de cara com o irmão sendo auxiliado pelas curandeiras a sair da cama.

\- Rin! - disse o mais novo com um sorriso fraco em seu lábios, as curandeiras pararam o que estavam fazendo quando Rin adentrou no quarto - eu ia tomar um pouco de ar - continuou o rapaz ignorando a expressão de desagrado de suas curandeiras, elas simplesmente odiavam as intervenções de Rin, pois toda vez que o irmão o visitava ele ficava mais cansado e completamente agitado.

\- Isso é ótimo - disse o rapaz invadindo o espaço de trabalho das curandeiras - eu ia tomar um banho, mas preferi passar aqui antes - e um sorriso enorme se apoderou de sua face - Satan disse que podíamos tentar sair do quarto hoje a noite - Yukio pareceu hesitante quando as curandeiras o ajudaram a sentar em uma cadeira de rodas.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia - disse o rapaz agradecendo as curandeiras que o rodeavam, elas fizeram uma pequena reverencia e saíram do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos - a armadilha está enfraquecendo, mas não o suficiente, eu não sei...

\- Eu só quero que saia desse quarto - respondeu o mais velho - faz cinco meses que chegamos...

\- E três deles eu passei praticamente inconsciente nesse cama - disse o mais novo sorrindo de leve fazendo Rin encolher - não fique triste Ni-san, mas eu ainda não estou pronto, psicologicamente e fisicamente.

\- Se formos até a varanda? - questionou Rin sentindo a derrota tomar conta dele - você pode ver como o céu daqui é diferente.

\- Papai disse que eu não posso pegar sol - informou Yukio para o desagrado do irmão - algo sobre minha pele ainda ser sensível...

\- Ele não quer é que as pessoas te vejam - rebatou o mais velho - metade de Gehenna pensa que você é um anjo, ele só quer manter a magia.

\- Ele quer me proteger Ni-san - murmurou Yukio sentindo um desconforto familiar - e eu sei que ele está certo.

\- Yuki...

\- Elas vem todos os dias aqui, toda manhã quando acordo e os lençóis ainda estão saindo sujos de sangue - disse com um sorriso triste em seus lábios - eu ainda sinto tanta dor quanto da primeira vez, não teve evolução Ni-san, eu só aprendi a lidar mais com isso.

\- Você não percebe - disse o mais velho - você está falando Yuki, saindo da cama e nem todas as noites você precisa tomar o composto para dormir, você está mais forte.

\- Não Rin - murmurou o outro - eu estou exausto...

\- Você está se enganando, você está melhor...

\- NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU! - gritou Yukio fazendo o irmão paralisar onde estava, faziam meses que Yuki não se expressava tão abertamente, parecia surreal que aquela figura magra, pálida e ainda com o rosto cheio de hematomas que se recusavam a curar, ainda havia uma mancha escura abaixo do olho esquerdo do rapaz e a marca do corte na altura de sua sobrancelha, o que só fazia lembrar a todos que a dor nunca ia embora, ela ainda estava ali para atormentar o rapaz - e agora... - começou novamente em um tom mais baixo e hesitante - eu... eu estou sangrando - murmurou como se tivesse muito chateado em dar uma noticia ruim. Rin fechou os olhos em derrota, sabendo que o dia deles estava estragado definitivamente.

\- Não... não tem nada que podemos fazer para parar? - perguntou não querendo chamar ninguém, pois ele sabia que seria expulso daquele quarto e não seria aceito de novo tão cedo - quero dizer...

\- Ni-san, eu estou sangrando - repetiu Yukio agora em agonia, fechando as pernas com força seus olhos começando a arder pela falta de ação do irmão - por favor, chame alguém.

\- O que geralmente elas fazem quando...

\- Rin, por favor - pediu Yukio quase em panico agora enxugando a lagrima que caia em seu olhos direito - eu não sei o que fazer, chame alguém por favor - foi quando a porta do quarto abriu e Mephisto entrou animado, mas sua animação morreu quando viu as lagrimas nos olhos de Yukio e a cara de irritação de Rin.

\- Eu perdi alguma coisa?

\- Feche a porta - mandou Rin agora se aproximando da cadeira de Yukio para encará-lo - vamos Yuki, você sabe que vai parar daqui a pouco, apenas confie em mim eu sei que deve doer, mas quando parar nos podemos trocar sua roupa e ninguém vai saber.

\- Rin - disse Mephisto entendendo a cena - acho que devemos chamar as curandeiras...

\- NÃO - vociferou Rin mostrando suas garras - ele vai ficar bem, agora Yuki eu sei...

\- Ni-san - pediu Yukio odiando mais que tudo a atitude de Rin - não depende de você... está doendo...

\- Sempre doí - rebateu Rin agarrando as mãos do irmão para faze-lo encarar - você só precisa controlar, como eu faço com as chamas, elas também não são fáceis de se lidar - Yukio fechou os olhos encolhendo-se na cadeira deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, ele tentou sair do aperto do irmão e ir para a cama, mas Rin o manteve lá na esperança que ele controlasse a situação - vamos Yukio, você consegue.

\- Ni...-san - disse no mais triste tom que já o ouvirá usar em sua vida - eu estou sangrando... e está doendo muito... por... por favor... me ajude... - Rin sentiu seu coração quebrar mais uma vez ouvindo mais aquela, mas manteve o aperto firme.

\- Me perdoe Yuki, mas eu sei que você consegue - e o manteve naquela cadeira, segurando sua mão. Um silencio sepulcral tomou conta do quarto, onde apenas os soluços contidos do mais novo era ouvido, Mephisto havia se sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, assistindo toda a situação com interesse.

O seu lado demônio simplesmente se deliciava ao ver Rin se inclinar para o lado escuro de sua mente, mas parte dele sentia pena de Yukio, o rapaz tremia de cima a baixo, seu pijama antes branco agora tinha uma enorme mancha vermelha entre suas pernas, Rin fazia de tudo para ignorar a mancha apenas assistindo a expressão de dor do outro, enquanto segurava sua mão direita com firmeza. Yukio mantinha a mão esquerda entre as pernas, na tentativa vã de aplacar o sangramento como podia, quando a mancha começou a tomar conta do tecido em suas coxas ele murmurou de novo, agora com a voz pastosa, completamente quebrada.

\- Me... me de...deixe ir para a cama - suplicou - não vai parar...

\- Yuki...

\- Não vai parar Rin - disse a voz de Mephisto ficando de pé e se aproximando da cena - eu já vi demais, apesar de achar interessante ver esse seu lado sádico no início, eu descobri que não gosto de ver o nosso mais novo em dor - ele então agarrou o pulso de Rin com toda força que conseguiu e o fez largar Yukio.

\- Não se atreva - rosnou Rin, mas com um gesto Mephisto o fez paralisar onde estava, ele virou-se para a figura tremula na cadeira de rodas e o pegou nos braços o levando para cama, só então Rin viu que na parte de trás da calça pijama do irmão não havia mais nada branco, tudo era coberto por sangue, incluindo a cadeira de rodas. Mephisto o deitou na cama e ele se encolheu imediatamente chorando agarrado aos travesseiros.

\- Vamos respire - pediu Mephisto vendo o rapaz engasgar com o choro - eu vou chamar sua Ama.

\- Mephisto não faça isso - mandou Rin, mas o outro apenas cobriu Yukio com um lençol e saiu do quarto decidido, o que aconteceu a seguir foi um borrão para Rin, o quarto ficou lotado de curandeiras que corriam exasperadas, ele mal viu o que aconteceu com seu irmão, apenas sentiu a mão firme de Mephisto o arrastar para fora do quarto - ME LARGUE.

\- Ainda não - disse o 'palhaço' que arrastou Rin pelos corredores sem se preocupar com a ira do rapaz, ele o arrastou até seu quarto abrindo a porta com um chute o jogando lá dentro. Rin caiu com um baque no centro do quarto, mas logo ficou de pé munindo-se de uma irá sobrenatural.

\- O QUE DIABOS...

\- Pode ir abaixando esse tom - disse o demônio no seu tradicional tom esnobe - eu não gosto desse seu lado demoníaco, apesar de em alguns momentos ele ser muito útil ele não pode ser desperto com as pessoas erradas.

\- Do que você está falando? Eu só tentei ajudá-lo, ele precisa reagir - rebateu o mais novo.

\- Mas você não está ajudando - respondeu o outro como se estivesse falando com uma criança - forçar alguém ferido a aplacar a dor causando mais dor ainda não é um método 100% seguro.

\- Eu não estava causando dor a ele - vociferou Rin - Yukio tem que aprender a controlar essa coisa, vai ficar com ele por muito tempo, não pode parar a vida como se fosse um enfermo, ele está naquela cama a cinco meses e ninguém faz nada, se eu posso controlar minhas chamas ele pode superar isso.

\- Primeiro - começou Mephisto - na atual situação dele estresses e esforços tem de ser evitados, o feitiço do paladino é muito forte, qualquer alteração pode ocasionar em mais sofrimento para a vitima, e segundo você não pode comparar suas chamas a essa situação.

\- Como não posso!

\- Por que suas chamas nunca tem violaram - rebateu o demônio calando Rin, o mais novo sentiu o bolo em sua garganta o atormentar novamente. O assunto nunca havia sido discutido abertamente, ninguém em Gehenna parecia ter coragem o suficiente para dizer em voz alta o que os exorcistas fizeram, mas todos sabiam. Satan havia conversado com eles apenas uma vez, ele havia reunido todos os filhos e informado sobre o estado delicado do mais novo, as medidas que estavam sendo tomadas e como eles deveriam agir, após essa fala, nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto.

\- Não estamos falando sobre isso - disse Rin quando as palavras praticamente rasgavam sua garganta - não é sobre isso.

\- Tudo o que acontece em Gehenna, desde o minuto que ele acordou é sobre isso - disse Mephisto caminhando pelo quarto calmamente - nossos exércitos estão se fortalecendo, os habitantes desse mundo nunca foram tão leais e deslumbrados com a família real, a sua chegada mudou tudo, inclusive nosso pai - Rin recuou com a ideia de ser o causador de todas as mudanças em Gehenna, mas ele sabia que era verdade, ele já havia andando por algumas cidade de Gehenna e todos o tratavam como se fosse um especie de Deus, os herdeiros das chamas eram os sucessores de Satan, e Yukio era o mais novo mistério.

\- Eu... eu não queria machucá-lo - disse Rin ponderando sobre o que aconteceu - eu não quero que... que a vida dele gire em torno disso, que isso seja um marco... eu quero que ele supere.

\- E ele vai - disse Mephisto pegando uma toalha em uma cômoda - mas primeiro ele tem que se curar e você tomar um banho.

\- Eu... - começou Rin, mas Mephisto jogou a toalha nele o calando.

\- Não estamos em tempos de começar uma frase com 'Eu' - disse o antigo diretor arrancando a atenção de Rin - hoje o seu mundo, o meu e de toda Gehenna gira em torno de uma única pessoa.

 **Dezoito meses depois**

Rin derrubou o ultimo adversário assim que a corneta soou, era mais um dia de treinamento, e dessa vez havia uma plateia animada que veio assistir o príncipe herdeiro treinar indo a loucura a cada golpe do herdeiro, fazendo-o jovem se sentir mais poderoso do que nunca.

Sentado em uma cadeira, rodeado pelos irmãos que mantinham todos a distância estava Yukio, o rapaz se ergueu para aplaudir Rin e gritando animado assim como todo o centro de treinamento, apenas os nobre podiam ver o jovem príncipe lutar, e naquelas ocasiões onde seu pai oferecia um jantar imperial eles costumavam sempre se fazer presente no CT.

O rapaz fez uma grande reverência e guardou a espada, todos os seus adversários estavam estatelados no chão, como previsto. Ignorando todos os seus adoradores, moças ou rapazes que gritavam mais do que animados, ele atravessou o tablado apenas com um destino.

\- E lá vem ele - disse Mephisto sorrindo com a situação, apesar da insistência de Satan em ser mais sociável com a alta classe de Gehenna e com os prováveis pretendentes dele pois um casamento com um demônio seria o ideal para ele mesmo não sendo uma exigência para assumir o trono, os sermões as cobranças eram sempre ignoradas quando Yukio estava presente.

Iblis sorriu quando o irmão deu um pulo na arquibancada principal e caminhou até o grupo, o rapaz se viu obrigado a sorrir vendo a cena que mais amava ver desde que o feitiço do paladino havia perdido a força e o mais novo havia conseguido finalmente sair do quarto, ele ainda andava completamente arredio e nunca sozinho, mas agora quase dois anos depois ele estava recomeçando a curar.

\- Meus maiores fãs - disse Rin chegando junto ao grupo sendo recebido por aplausos - para um bando de demônios, vocês não tem mais o que fazer?

\- Não seja grosso Ni-san - pediu Yukio quando Rin segurou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos dos dois - eles vieram me fazer companhia.

\- Isso mesmo Rin, viemos aqui ver o Yuki não você - disse Astaroth jogando seu longo cabelo para trás - ele é uma companhia inegavelmente mais divertida.

\- Não escute Astaroth Ni-san, ele está apenas te provocando - disse Yukio quando Rin sentou ao seu lado passando o braço pelo seu ombro o trazendo para junto de si, o mais novo fez uma careta - você esta todo suado.

\- É melhor assim, desse jeito você fica com o meu cheiro e ninguém chega perto - disse Rin enquanto o mais novo revirava os olhos.

\- Você é possessivo demais - disse Amaimon fazendo uma careta e sentando do outro lado de Yukio - Yuki pode ter o nosso cheiro também.

\- Nem pensar - disse o mais velho puxando a espada em reflexo, Amaimon se animou sacando sua própria arma, mas Yukio pôs um fim na briga imediatamente.

\- Tenha paciência vocês dois, ninguém vai brigar aqui - disse o rapaz ficando de pé se ponto entre os dois, e quase que imediatamente os dois cessaram as posições de ataque - assim é bem melhor.

\- Muito bem Yukio, sempre mostrando quem manda - disse Egyn satisfeita, foi quando um silêncio tomou conta do centro de treinamento. Os irmão trocaram olhares rápidos, mas todos já sabiam o que era antes de olhar para a entrada, eles se ergueram em sinal de respeito quando a figura de Satan se aproximou. Todos no centro estavam curvados, os filhos faziam uma leve reverência. Era muito raro a presença do Rei do Inferno naquele lugar. Quando ele se aproximou do grupo ele sorriu ao ver todos os seus filhos juntos.

\- Que bela cena eu vejo - disse Satan acenando para que todos voltassem a posição inicial - é uma visão rara vê-los todos juntos.

\- Estamos assistindo ao treino do Rin - disse Iblis solenemente - ele está evoluindo bastante e logo será o melhor entre nós.

\- Isso é muito bom ouvir - murmurou o senhor das trevas - enquanto a você Yukio, o que acha de evolução de seu irmão? - Yukio se assustou quando seu nome foi chamado, mas começou a responder incerto.

\- Eu... eu acho que fico aliviado - disse o rapaz buscando ser o mais sincero possível.

\- Aliviado?

\- Sim - disse sentindo os dedos de Rin se entrelaçarem com os seus mais uma vez - antigamente eu sempre me preocupava com as chamas e como elas poderiam consumi-lo e torná-lo algo distorcido e nefasto... hoje no entanto, vendo o quanto ele evoluiu e como ele... ainda é ele, eu só... me sinto um tolo por ter me preocupado tanto e aliviado, por ver que tudo está bem agora - quando o mais novo terminou sua fala todos os irmãos o olhavam com simpatia, e um carinho não compreendido pelo coração dos demônios.

\- Eu fico feliz - disse o rei do inferno ainda encarando o mais novo - temos um belo almoço para recepcionar os nossos amigos de longe, quero todos vocês em ótimo estado em nosso salão de banquetes hoje a tarde.

\- Sim pai - falaram todos em uma só voz, Satan parecia satisfeito com os filhos então virou-se para Rin.

\- Rin, a Ama de Yukio quer vê-lo antes do almoço, faça a gentileza de o acompanhar já que vocês todos parecem acreditar que ele é incapaz de caminhar pela morada sozinho - alfinetou o rei - mas se vão agir assim é melhor que seja tudo ordenado - um dos criados se aproximou chamando sua atenção, Satan acenou e saiu sem de despedir, quando ele já estava fora do campo de visão Mephisto resmungou.

\- Sutil como sempre.

\- Nem me fale - disse Rin revirando os olhos e voltando-se para Yukio - vamos ver sua Ama?

\- Eu realmente não queria fazer isso agora - disse o rapaz olhando para seus pés.

\- Qual é o problema Yukio? - perguntou Lúcifer estudando a expressão do mais novo, o ex-exorcista parecia relutante em falar, ele ergueu os olhos para o público que lotava o local, todos esperando um deslize dele.

\- Aqui não - disse baixo para que só irmãos o ouvissem. A história do Anjo de Gehenna havia chegado aos ouvidos de Yukio deixando o rapaz exasperado, para ele aquilo era mais do que uma responsabilidade era um absurdo sem tamanho, como em nome de tudo o que há ele seria capaz de ocupar o posto de Anjo do Gehenna? Provavelmente em toda aquela sala não existia alguém menos hapto para assumir tal função.

\- Ok então - disse Mephisto entendendo a hesitação do menor, ele sorriu com a elegância que ele só ele possuía e voltou-se para os irmãos - Amaimon pode iniciar uma luta com Iblis, para distrair nossos convidados, Rin e Luci levem Yukio para um lugar menos chamativo, o resto de vocês fiquem aqui e se façam aparecer - e como se fosse um circo todos eles desenrolaram a cena como um teatro, era estranho, mas Rin já estava acostumado com isso, ser o filho de Satan o havia colocado em uma posição de exposição tão poderosa que ele nunca havia sentido, mesmo na acadêmica de exorcista onde os olhares de desprezo eram intenso, nada se comparava a olhar faminto que os membros da alta corte de Gehenna.

Eles caminharam em meio a pessoas que se curvavam e olhavam com adoração exasperada para Yukio. Há muito Satan havia o mantido confinado na morada impedindo que qualquer um de Gehenna o visse, o que alimentava mais a ideia que o filho mais novo era um anjo.

Os três subiram as escadas dois andares acima, a morada estava cheia, mas o quinto andar era reservado para a família, Lucifer adiantou-se abrindo a porta da biblioteca para que os três entrassem, quando as portas se fecharam os dois encararam o mais novo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Acho que a Ama não está me ajudando - disse o rapaz sentindo-se mal por dizer isso.

\- Como assim não está ajudando? - perguntou Lúcifer serio não gostando do tom usado pelo mais novo - ela ficou com vocês desde o dia em que chegou até hoje.

\- Eu sei disso - continuou o mais novo - mas... antes de vir para cá eu estava estudando para ser um médico, eu sei como certas coisas devem ser tratadas, eu tenho uma noção básica... e o que a Ama faz... talvez as coisa em Gehenna funcionem diferentes, mas eu não nasci em Gehenna, ela não pode me tratar como um demônio e...

\- Yukio o que você está querendo dizer?

\- Os métodos que ela está usando são pouco ortodoxos - começou o rapaz tentando se fazer entender - ela não sabe estancar um sangramento, eu fiquei metade de um ano com as pernas amarradas em uma cama, com uma hemorragia interna que nunca sarava, eu era um exorcista Rin eu sei com quebrar um selo, apesar de falar com ela milhares de vezes quando estava consciente ele não me ouvia.

\- Você podia quebrar o encanto de Angel? - questionou Rin agora verdadeiramente revoltado - e aquela velha não te deu ouvido?

\- Eu não podia quebrá-lo, mas eu podia fazer com que enfraquecesse mais rápido - disse o rapaz chocando os irmãos - eu fiquei com tanta dor, durante tanto tempo, que só quando as coisas foram melhorando que eu percebei o absurdo que ele estava fazendo.

\- Yukio eu concordo que sua posição, mas isso não quer dizer que sua Ama queria te machucar - disse Lúcifer tentando ser sensato, o mais novo respirou fundo buscando forças para o que iria dizer, então questionou.

\- De que horas eu vou dormir? - perguntou, Rin e Lúcifer trocaram olhares confusos.

\- O que isso tem haver Yuki? - perguntou Rin.

\- Oito horas - disse o rapaz - eu sei por que Mephisto trouxe minhas roupas de Assiah e meu relógio de pulso, toda a noite as oito em ponto ela me recolhe, seja lá onde eu estiver para ir dormir, eu entro no quarto às oito e quinze e ela me examina, depois desse exame ela declara que eu voltei a sangrar, que é um sangramento leve, mas eu sempre estou sangrando, sempre.

\- Como é? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ela não faz um exame padrão checando hematomas, ela... - e parou sentindo um calafrio na espinha causado pelo incomodo de sua lembrança - ela me toca com... como não deveria.

\- Yuki - começou Rin sendo tomado por uma preocupação genuína - acha que sua Ama está causando os seus sangramentos noturnos? - o rapaz mordeu os lábios tentando medir sua palavras, pois sabia que a partir do momento que ele falasse aquilo tudo iria mudar.

\- Eu não sei - começou olhando de Rin para Lúcifer - o que eu sei é que mesmo sendo paladino, Angel não teria forças para manter um selo de tortura além dos portões de Gehenna, não por um ano - Rin empalideceu olhando o irmãos nos olhos, como ele havia deixado passar isso, como?

\- Rin leve Yukio para o seu quarto - disse Lúcifer solenemente - eu vou falar com Mephisto e avisar na Casa de Cura que o tratamento de Yukio está suspenso.

\- Luci... - começou Yukio quando Rin segurou sua mão - eu não quero... que...

\- Não lide com isso pequeno - disse Lucifer se aproximando dos dois - leve ele agora Rin, temos pouco tempo para o almoço e eu não quero que papai saiba o que está acontecendo - antes que Yukio conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, ele foi levado da biblioteca para o quarto de Rin.


	4. Irmãos - Parte II

Rin andava para cima e para baixo no quarto vestindo as roupas especiais de festejo, era uma túnica negra com adornos azuis e dourados, luvas grossas e formais, o mais velho ajustava a gola enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. Yukio estava sentado na cama do irmão olhando a própria roupa largada na cama.

\- Você não vai se vestir? - perguntou o mais velho tentando agora encaixar as luvas - estamos atrasados.

\- Por que ela tem que ser verde água? - perguntou Yukio olhado com desgosto para a veste verde água com adornos azul escuro.

\- Porque isso realça a cor dos seus olhos - disse o outro fazendo Yukio se erguer da cama e tirando a camisa do rapaz.

\- RIN!

\- Não temos tempo - disse o outro deixando o mais novo apenas com uma regata branca e calças, ele agarrou a túnica e começou a vesti-lo depressa - quer me ajudar...

\- Espera... Hei! eu ainda sei me vestir - disse Yukio se afastando do irmão e começando ele mesmo a abotoar os botões da túnica - e o almoço só inicia quando os oito estiverem no salão.

\- Como é que você sabe disso? - resmungou Rin jogando as luvas no irmão.

\- Livros de protocolo - o disse vestindo as luvas tentando ajustar o cabelo seguindo o irmão - os jantares da corte de Gehenna são bem mais formais, e seria muito interessantes se você dedicasse cinco minutos de seu dia para ler sobre os costumes daqui.

\- Ok,ok... que seja, vamos embora - disse quanto desciam as escadas para encontrar os outros irmãos a espera no pé escadaria.

\- Finalmente - disse Mephisto vendo os dois praticamente correndo - temos que entrar todos juntos.

\- Isso é um saco - disse Rin recebendo um tapinha na cabeça de Yukio - hei! - exclamou pegando o mais novo pela mão o colocando ao seu lado no meio do grupo - fica no meio que assim ninguém chega perto.

\- Aproveita e pega uma lança para perfurar quem tentar - disse Iblis arrancando risada do grupo, quando as portas se abriram, revelando o enorme salão onde a mesa do almoço estava posta.

Uma coisa eles não podiam negar, a simplicidade que existia em Assiah, não existia em Gehenna, tudo era tão luxuoso, tão cheio de requinte, as cidades de Gehenna era organizadas e bem estruturadas, haviam áreas povoadas por monstros e que era muito perigosas, mas existia uma ordem que não existia em Assiah.

O salão era completamente decorado de puro luxo e todos os convidados estavam a caráter, quando os filhos entraram todos aplaudiram animadamente, Mephisto conduziu todos eles a ponta da mesa onde Satan aguardava de pé.

\- Muito bem - disse o rei o inferno vendo os filhos se aproximarem - já que meus filhos finalmente chegaram, podemos iniciar o nosso almoço.

E todos os começaram a tomar seus lugares, Lúcifer se aproximou de Rin cutucando ele.

\- Os mais novos ao lado do pai - disse e Rin virou-se para Yukio que parecia tão perdido quanto ele.

\- No canto Yuki - murmurou Rin conduzindo o mais novo para o canto da mesa, eles se posicionaram na ponta da mesa ao lado de Satan, o mais velho sorriu para o pai satisfeito, enquanto Yukio parecia mais preocupado em seguir o protocolo sem errar nada, estavam todos de pé posicionados, quando Satan interrompeu.

\- Eu agradeço a todos vocês que vieram - comentou o rei do inferno - nesse momento de união onde hoje a noite apresentarei oficialmente meus filhos mais novos aos nossos amigos. O Príncipe Rin, que herdou as minhas chamas e que futuramente será o meu sucessor - e todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo, inclusive os demais irmãos por ver a cara de constrangimento de Rin - e meu filho mais novo - ele com um movimento surpresa pegou a mão de Yukio levando até seus lábios, o mais novo sentiu seu rosto corar quando o pai sorriu para ele ainda segurando sua mão - eu lhes apresento o Anjo de Gehenna, o príncipe Yukio - e a mesa aplaudiu com mais entusiasmo, a maioria deles se inclinaram para dar uma boa olhada no mais novo que parecia horrorizado com o anuncio, Rin e seus irmãos sorriam e aplaudiam, quando Satan largou a mão do filho ele fez um gesto para todos sentarem.

O almoço correu tranquilamente e quando eles menos esperaram estavam em outro salão lotado fazendo uma 'social'.

A grande maioria estavam conversando em grupos, a maioria dos filhos pareciam já estar habituados com tamanha atenção, Mephisto era muito bom nisso, sua fala chamava a atenção dos grupos, Iblis e Egyn sorriam animados para outro grupo, Amaimon por outro lado estava em um canto com uma conversa meio seria com outro grupo, o que era estranho, pois ele não tinha esse perfil.

\- Que estranho - disse Lúcifer ao lado de Yukio que parecia aterrorizado com a ideia de alguém abordá-lo - eu pensei que eles iam cair de cima de você.

\- Eles estão com medo - disse Yukio olhando para Rin a distância que era abordado com um grupo de belas moças.

\- Com medo de você? - repetiu Lúcifer rindo da ideia - acho que nessa morada inteira não existe ninguém mais inofensivo que você, nem aquela garotinha correndo por aí.

\- Eu já fui um exorcista Luci, acho que eles já sabem disso.

\- Não, ninguém sabe - respondeu o irmão surpreendendo o mais novo.

\- Como...?

\- Entenda a lógica usada pelo nosso pai, para eles você nasceu em Assiah, foi torturado pelos exorcistas por ser um demônio e renasceu como um anjo em Gehenna - disse Lúcifer observando a multidão - para eles você é um anjo no inferno, tem que imaginar por que ninguém chega perto de você, eles estão admirando sua divindade de longe, e sejamos francos como essa túnica realçando seus olhos você realmente parece divino.

\- Ni-san disse algo assim hoje - bufou Yukio, brincando com um adorno na borda da manga - só me sinto como se eu fosse um leproso.

\- Acredite criança é melhor assim - disse uma voz se aproximando do grupo, Yukio virou-se para dar de cara com Lúcifer, o rei do inferno de aproximou do menor e o envolveu em seus braços sem hesitar, o encaixe foi perfeito, Satan era bem mais alto que o rapaz, o que era assustador, levando em consideração que Yukio tinha quase 1,80 de altura, ele plantou um beijo entre os cabelos do mais novo fazendo ele rir com as cocegas - está se divertindo?

\- É diferente - disse o mais novo sentindo-se mais aliviado com aquela presença forte perto de si, o Rei havia estado ao seu lado em todo o processo de cura, ele havia passado de inimigo número um para pai presente e dedicado, para todos ele podia ser Satan o Rei do Inferno e governante de Gehenna, mas quando estavam os dois a postura era completamente diferente, Yukio acreditava que era um reflexo do amor que ele sentia por Yuri, por mais que Rin tivesse os olhos de sua mãe ele havia herdado todo o resto, o cabelo, o rosto aredondado e as pequenas manchas por todo o corpo, com ele Satan era outro.

\- Diferente como?

\- Tem muita gente aqui - respondeu olhando de relance para os grupos ao redor do salão que agora detinham seu olhar sobre os dois - e eles estão olhando.

\- Não se engane criança, eles sempre vão olhar - disse Satan segurando a mão do filho - venha me deixe te exibir um pouco - Yukio ainda olhou para Lúcifer em pânico, mas Satan já estava o conduzindo pelo salão, eles não pararam em nenhum dos grupos, seu pai estava literalmente o exibindo pelo salão, toda vez que ele dava indícios que ia parar Satan o pegava pela outra mão o fazendo girar e ir para outra direção, a brincadeira cobriu todo salão deixando-o menos tenso e risinho, e chamando a atenção de todos no salão.

Quando eles chegaram no grupo de moças que abordavam Rin ele finalmente parou, fazendo Yukio girar em torno de si e acabar em seus braços causando um riso leve no mais novo, quando ele se estabilizou havia um sorriso lindo em seus lábios.

\- Olá Rin - disse Satan ao filho - senhoritas - cumprimentou.

\- Meu senhor - disseram as moças se curvando para o rei supremo.

\- Vejo que já conheceram o Príncipe Rin - continuou ainda mantendo Yukio seguro em seus braços - espero que ele esteja sendo cortês.

\- Sim majestade, o príncipe Rin é impecável - disse uma das moças e Yukio não conseguiu se conter, ele soltou um bufo de risada chamando atenção para si.

\- Algo que queira compartilhar conosco Yukio? - perguntou Satan adorando que todos os olhares estavam sobre Yukio agora, o mais novo mordeu os lábios em tom de desculpa.

\- Desculpe meu deslize - interrompeu Rin não se contendo - esse é Yukio, meu irmão mais novo - as moças pareciam prontas para um contato mais próximo com o rapaz, mas Satan ainda o mantinha em seus braços, o que desencorajou qualquer tentativa de contato, por fim elas se curvaram novamente.

\- Uma honra jovem príncipe - disseram as moças - que Gehenna esteja segura com a presença de seu anjo - completou uma delas fazendo Yukio ficar escarlate.

\- Que assim seja - disse Rin tentando amenizando a situação. Satan pareceu satisfeito com a atitude das moças e voltou-se para o herdeiro.

\- Senhoras, se me derem licença preciso roubar os meus filhos - e com um aceno Rin se despediu das senhoras e elas se afastaram do grupo, assim que eles estavam longe o suficiente Satan voltou-se para Rin sem largar Yukio - vocês dois podem me dizer por que eu acabei de receber um chamado da Casa de Cura informando que Yukio está fugindo de seu tratamento? - antes que Rin conseguisse responder Yukio agarrou o braço do pai chamando sua atenção.

\- Eu posso explicar... - disse baixinho para atrair curiosos e manter o humor do pai estável.

\- Você vai ter o seu momento, mas primeiro vamos ouvir o seu irmão - rebateu Satan, Rin hesitou e por fim montou sua melhor postura firme.

\- Ela está machucando ele - disse imediato, Satan estudou a face do filho buscando a verdade em sua expressão.

\- Há quanto tempo? - questionou dessa vez para Yukio, o mais novo se encolheu por aquele assunto delicado estar sendo tratado em público - não precisa responder - e enfim largou o menor - Rin leve Yuki para o quarto dele e fique lá.

\- Sim senhor - disse Rin, entrelaçando os dedos com os de Yukio e saindo do salão sem chamar a atenção, em poucos minutos eles entraram no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si - Ok, isso foi uma péssima ideia.

\- Isso não vai acabar bem - disse Yukio tirando as luvas começando a caminhar pelo quarto - ele vai atrás da Ama, ela vai negar tudo, ele vai achar que eu menti...

\- Que absurdo Yuki - disse Rin tentando acalmar o irmão - ele nunca iria fazer algo contra você.

\- Ni-san... - começou Yukio, mas a abertura da porta o fez calar, Mephisto e Amaimon entraram seguidos por Iblis.

\- E isso está ficando melhor - disse Mephisto fechando a porta atrás de si - o que aconteceu?

\- Rin contou para ele sobre a Ama - disse Yukio respirando fundo para se acalmar.

\- Não acho que a gente tinha opções - explicou Rin pegando Yukio pela antebraço o fazendo sentar em uma cadeira - ele me pressionou eu tinha que dizer a verdade.

\- Ótima opção - disse a voz de Lucifer e Egyn entrando no quarto, abrindo a porta mais ainda para Astaroth e Beelzebub entrarem fechando a porta logo em seguida.

\- Se vamos preparar uma defesa que seja agora, por que o próximo que entrar por essa porta vai querer respostas - disse Amaimon com um pirulito na boca, mal as palavras saíram da sua boca Satan adentrou no quarto deixando dois guardas a porta, os filhos que estavam amontoados do outro lado do quarto se organizaram e na presença do pai, Yukio ia ficar de pé, mas Rin colocou a mão em seu ombro para que ele permanecessem sentado.

\- Muito bem - disse o Rei do Inferno - eu limpei a minha agenda nessa tarde, para ouvir a historias de vocês, por favor expliquem.

\- Em defesa da maioria só ficamos sabemos disso hoje de manhã - disse Mephisto descontraído.

\- Quem mandou suspender o tratamento? - perguntou Satan.

\- Fui eu - disse Lúcifer tomando para si a responsabilidade - eu fui até a casa de cura e disse que ele não voltaria lá.

\- E por que? - perguntou Satan com toda calma que conseguiu, mas foi Rin que respondeu.

\- Eu já disse, ela está machucando ele.

\- Yukio, embasado em que você afirma isso? - perguntou Satan olhando o filho mais novo exasperado na poltrona - sua Ama está sendo agressiva com você?

\- Não... - começou o menor hesitante - mas... mas... - ele tentou falar, mas as palavras pareciam quase impossíveis de sair. Mediante o evidente desconforto do menor, ele caminhou até o mais novo, os outros abriram espaço para o pai que se ajoelhou em frente a Yukio segurando suas mãos. O mais novo ergueu os olhos para o pai tomando coragem para continuar - antes de dormir... ela faz uma vistoria em mim... e é de um jeito que não deveria acontecer.

\- Ela te toca? - perguntou buscando decifrar o enigma - onde ela te toca?

\- Entre as pernas - respondeu em um fio de voz ainda encarando o pai, uma veia pareceu saltar na testa de Satan então ele continuou com o seu interrogatório.

\- Dentro ou fora? - perguntou e todos os irmãos pararam para ouvir a resposta, mas não houve necessidade de resposta, pois o rapaz pareceu lembrar-se do momento e em reflexo fechou as pernas com força. A mandíbula do rei do inferno se contraiu enquanto cada um dos irmãos parecia inconformado com a conclusão daquela investigação - eu vejo o problema agora - disse ele ficando de pé - quando foi a ultima vez que ela fez isso?

\- Eu... foi... foi a duas noites...

\- Ontem ela não fez? - perguntou analisando a situação.

\- Ele dormiu comigo, sua Ama não sabia que ele estava comigo, e ela não tem permissão para entrar no meu quarto - respondeu Rin tentando tirar o foco do irmão, Satan ergueu os olhos para o filho.

\- Agora eu entendi tudo - disse pesaroso - Iblis leve Yukio até a casa de cura, a Ama precisa fazer a vistoria nele... - e a sala foi preenchida com uma serie de exclamações de revolta e reclamações, na poltrona Yukio se encolheu mais e inevitavelmente começou a chorar, até Mephisto que era o mais sensato estava revoltado e brigando com o pai, com um gesto de mão Satan calou a todos, Rin ainda tentou iniciar a discussão novamente, mas Satan o interrompeu - venha Yukio.

\- Mas... - começou o garoto contendo as lagrimas inconsolável pela traição - você... você me ouviu... ela está me machucando.

\- Não criança - disse ele com o melhor tom de paciência que possuía - ela está te salvando, e se não for para a casa de cura agora vai ser tarde demais.

\- Mas...

\- Yukio eu vou mandar só uma vez, vá para casa de cura agora e deixa sua Ama trabalhar - mando em um tom que ele nunca havia usado com o mais novo, o quarto caiu em silêncio enquanto um Yukio choroso se ergueu da poltrona tremendo muito indo em direção a portal, Iblis fez menção de acompanhá-lo, mas Satan o deteve com o olhar - a guarda vai garantir que você chegue a casa de cura sem interrupções, eles vão limpar os corredores, sem desvios, sem conversar paralelas, direto para casa de cura, você me entendeu?

\- Sim - murmurou o rapaz não crendo no que estava ouvindo, mas mesmo assim caminhou para fora do quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou Satan virou-se para os filhos.

\- Antes que me recriminem, a Ama não está machucando Yukio por maldade, ela está fazendo isso por que foi a unica maneira que encontramos de aplacar a dor - começou a explicar para um grupo nada feliz - não me olhem assim me deixem explicar.

\- E por que não fez isso quando Yuki estava aqui? - rebateu Rin - o mandou saiu sozinho e assustado para a casa de cura nessa mansão infestada de gente que pode machucá-lo.

\- Tem mais de cinquenta guardas pelo caminho, o demônio teria que ser muito burro para tentar qualquer coisa contra ele - rebateu Satan - além disso, o Mestre de Cura vai explicar tudo quando ele chegar até lá e vocês não vão querer ver essa cena - o silêncio tomou conta do quarto, todos ainda pareciam relutantes em acreditar naquela historia - por favor sentem todos, eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez responder duas perguntas e esse assunto vai morrer, entendido?

\- Sim senhor - falaram os sete que se acomodaram como podiam no quarto de Rin, Satan sentou-se na beira da cama e começou a explicação.

\- Todos sabem o que o paladino fez com ele, do ato de violência até o do selo - disse o outro - o que vocês não sabem é que o selo que foi colocado nele não está em Assiah, veio para Gehenna com ele. O Paladino gravou o selo dentro do seu irmão, por isso quando ele despertou o selo tinha tanta força, os corpos de vocês vieram para Gehenna com uma replica perfeita do que estava em Assiah, e a escritura dentro dele veio também - ele parou pensando como continuar - o que a Ama da casa de cura faz toda noite, é inserir um pequeno bastão de aço dentro do seu irmão e cortar o selo o fazendo perder o efeito, mas Yukio também é um filho de Satan e se regenera muito rápido, então por isso o selo volta a se reconstituir 24 horas depois, então a solução que encontramos é que toda noite ela tem quebrá-lo, o sangue que escorre toda noite é da ferida do selo.

\- Então ele nunca vai parar de sentir dor? - perguntou Amaimon, chamando a atenção do pai que lhe sorriu.

\- Vou encarar isso como a primeira pergunta - disse Satan - não, o Mestre de Cura acredita que exista uma forma de extinguir o selo em Assiah, e é por isso que estamos enviando equipes até lá para ajudar na quebra do selo, quando isso acontecer ele vai poder levar uma vida normal, até lá, vamos trabalhar com a quebra manual - o silêncio reinou mais uma vez na sala até Rin se pronunciar.

\- Com Angel colocou o selo? - perguntou em voz contida, Satan respirou fundo, ele preferia não dizer, mas sabia que era necessário.

\- Foi no ato - disse com calma - nos acreditamos que não foi apenas uma pessoa que o violou, meus espiões registraram pelo menos quatro exorcistas na sala, e pela quantidade de horas que eles o mantiveram em carcere foram muitas vezes. Identificamos também que o paladino possui um anel com o selo de vedação gravado, fica no dedo indicado, a forma dele é pequena então não vai ate o final do dedo - ele parou mais uma vez sentindo a tensão no quarto - a teoria é que ele esquentou a forma do anel e...

\- Não precisa terminar - interrompeu Rin agora tremendo de ira, o pai olhou para o mais novo engolindo suas palavras, ele sabia que seria difícil para todos ouvir aquilo, mas para Rin, seria inegavelmente pior.

\- Eu sei que se preocupam com ele - recomeçou Satan - eu assisti todos vocês acompanharem sua evolução nesse ultimo ano, mas tudo o que acontece com Yukio é muito delicado, e precisa ser analisado por muitas pessoas, então eu peço que qualquer decisão que venham a tomar com relação a ele que passe por mim antes, ele é meu filho mais novo eu não vou admitir que a negligência de ninguém o machuque, vocês me entenderam.

\- Sim pai - disseram os sete, Satan pareceu satisfeito e por fim se ergueu, ele caminhou até a porta parando no ato de abri-la.

\- A essa altura o Mestre de Cura já contou tudo a ele, por favor, mantenham ele seguro no jantar de hoje a noite, vai ser difícil para ele - e saiu do quarto, deixando seus sete filhos angustiados para trás.


	5. Meu Escolhido

\- Eu simplesmente não entendo o motivo disso - disse o atual Papa finalmente analisando o acordo - não estou reclamando, não me entenda mal, no entanto, receber uma oferta de paz tão aberta e benéfica de Gehenna me deixa intrigado.

\- Digamos que Gehenna possui novas prioridades e para isso precisamos que essa guerrinha sem fundamento entre a nossa população e seus exorcistas acabe - disse Rin brincando com a caneta - as regras são simples, mantemos um portão aberto, apenas um onde demônios podem transitar de forma controlada entre os dois mundos, como se fossem estrangeiros ingressando em um país vizinho, eles devem seguir normas e as leis estabelecidas pelo Vaticano, aqueles que violarem, podem ser caçados pelos seus exorcistas.

\- E os nossos exorcistas vão ter a mesma liberdade em Gehenna?

\- Sim - confirmou o rapaz - eles podem transitar por Gehenna, mas devem seguir as nossas regras, respeitar nossa hierarquia e da mesma força que vocês podem nos caçar, nos faremos a mesma coisa com vocês - o Papa sorriu e respirou fundo - e antes que questione o que vocês iriam querer com Gehenna, não esqueça que metade das armas de seus exorcistas tiram força de Gehenna.

\- É uma proposta tentadora, no entanto, eu não consigo compreender o que vocês ganham com isso?

\- Paz - disse o rapaz simplesmente surpreendendo o mais velho - dentro de alguns anos eu vou assumir o trono de meu pai e serei o novo Rei de Gehenna, eu não sei se o senhor chegou a verificar o meu registro, mas eu nasci em Assiah, fui criado aqui treinei durante quase dois anos na acadêmia de exorcistas e salvei esse mundo, eu estive dos dois lados, sei que exitem coisas para serem preservadas dos dois lados, não acho que essa guerra será benéfica para ninguém e não quero que meu legado seja uma contagem de corpos.

O Papa pareceu refletir sobre a fala do mais novo e por fim tomou sua decisão.

\- Príncipe Rin - começou - se possui a autoridade de que diz possuir, vamos formalizar isso.

 **Meu escolhido**

 **Gehenna**

O jantar havia transcorrido de forma perfeita, haviam risos e muita elegância, toda corte de Gehenna parecia pingar ouro e riqueza. Agora todos estavam dançando uma dança tradicional ao som de uma música animada, a essa altura Rin estava dançando com uma das moças que o abordou mais cedo, o rapaz não estava inteiramente envolvido na dança, ele olhava pacientemente para as portas do salão aguardando a entrada de Yukio. Após a discussão em seu quarto mais cedo o mais novo havia passado a tarde na Casa de Cura, Rin havia ido buscá-lo mais cedo, para só então descobrir que o rapaz não estava mais lá, ele voltou para o quarto do rapaz para encontrá-lo vazio, ele sabia que o mestre de cura não ia permitir que seu irmão saísse sozinho de lá, o que o confortava, mas mesmo assim ainda lhe doía saber que o rapaz não estava por perto, quando a música parou ele parou em sua posição e todos aplaudiram.

\- Foi maravilhoso meu príncipe - disse a dama sorrindo para Rin, ele deu um aceno de agradecimento e conduziu a moça para fora da pista de dança, sem perceber ele largou a moça e começou a caminhar em direção a Amaimon que conversava animadamente com um grupo de demônios da escuridão.

\- Amai - chamou Rin chegando ao lado do irmão - você viu o Yuki? - perguntou, mas Amaimon não chegou a responder, por que as portas do salão abriram e a figura altiva de Satan adentrou usando suas belas vestes de festa ao seu lado, usando agora vestes negras com adornos dourados que cobriam cada centímetro do pescoço para baixo estava Yukio, o rapaz parecia mais pálido do que nunca Rin podia ver de longe o leve tom de vermelho que ainda tinham em seus olhos contrastando com o verde água, todos do salão se curvaram em reverência e Rin ficou sem saber se estavam se curvando para Satan ou para Yukio, os dois atravessaram o salão e Satan foi em direção ao seu trono, mas antes de se sentar ele pegou Yukio pela mão e o conduziu para o trono que ficava ao lado do seu, quando o mais novo sentou-se ele recolheu as mãos em seu colo e ficou ali em postura perfeita, Satan sentou finalmente em seu trono e o festejo continuou.

De longe Rin observava o irmão mais novo, existia quase um metro de distância entre os dois tronos e como ninguém parecia disposto a se aproximar ele permaneceu isolado naquele lugar, os tronos ficavam elevados no topo de uma especie de palco o que permitia que aqueles que o usassem tivesse uma visão privilegiada de tudo o que acontecia, olhando de onde estava Yukio mais parecia uma estatua de mármore. O rapaz tinha seus olhos pregados no chão sem dar importância ao que acontecia ao redor.

\- Isso está dando errado - disse Amaimon tirando mais um pirulito da boca - ele está ficando bonito demais, isso vai atrair malucos - aquelas palavras incomodaram Rin de um jeito que não deveriam, o fazendo acordar para essa questão.

\- Também não gosto disso- murmurou Rin fazendo uma carranca - mas papai está do lado dele, só um louco chegaria perto.

\- Não é bem assim que a coisa funciona - disse Amaimon passando o braço pelo ombro de Rin e o arrastando para caminhar ao seu lado pelo salão - só Yukio leu os livros de protocolo?

\- Basicamente - disse o rapaz caminhando pelo salão - sempre que precisei de alguma coisa eu perguntava a ele.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim - confirmou o demônio - ok, então me deixe explicar, esse eventos que nosso pai faz, que todos nos temos que aparecer, são eventos para que nos, os herdeiros, escolhêssemos entre os membros da corte de Gehenna os nossos pretendentes, afinal de contas a linhagem da família tem que continuar.

\- Isso eu meio que entendi - disse Rin ainda olhando de relance para onde o mais novo estava sentado - e o que isso tem haver com Yukio?

\- Bem, a tradição diz que todos os filhos de Satan que estão 'disponíveis' tem permissão de transitar pelo salão e dançar com quem quiser, até anunciar que sua busca acabou e achou o alguém ideal - continuou - porém os filhos que não estão 'disponíveis', que via de regra são os mais novos, ficam naquela cadeira lá em cima, sendo exibido como um troféu.

\- Então quer dizer que enquanto Yukio estiver lá em cima ninguém vai tentar cortejá-lo? - questionou Rin sentindo um alívio interno, que logo foi aplacado pela risada de Amaimon.

\- Não - disse o outro - se alguém tiver interesse, interesse mesmo, ele pode caminhar até trono e pedir autorização para o nosso pai para cortejar Yukio, se ele permitir, essa pessoa pode tirar Yukio do trono e fazê-lo descer para o salão e ai que a coisa fica interessante, essa pessoa terá a liberdade de cortejar Yuki até que o nosso pai permita e se for pertinente até unir-se com ele - quando ele terminou sua fala Rin virou-se exasperado analisando o salão, e só então ele percebeu a quantidade de gente que olhava para Yukio, como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, a qualquer momento um deles podia se dirigir a Satan e pedir sua permissão, só a vaga ideia de isso acontecer já o deixava perturbado.

\- Não há nada que podemos fazer? - perguntou exasperado vendo a situação piorar quando alguns grupos caminhavam para perto do trono.

\- Você pode ir lá - sugeriu Amaimon arrancando Rin de seu devaneio.

\- Como é?

\- Eu disse que você pode ir até lá - repetiu - e pedir ao nosso pai permissão para cortejá-lo.

\- Você ficou maluco? Yukio é nosso irmão seu idiota - disse Rin agora olhando um membro muito pouco amigável se erguer indo em direção a seu pai - Isso seria... como é a palavra? Incesto?

\- Não existe isso em Gehenna - rebateu Amaimon - apesar de não parecer nos somos irmãos bem unidos, na época de Iblis o Lúcifer pediu o direito de cortejá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não ia haver uma ligação verdadeira ali, mas Iblis estava tão apavorado que ele permitiu, talvez se você pedir o direito sobre Yuki ele permita...

\- Mas isso... isso é permitido? - perguntou Rin analisando a situação e quase se desesperando ao ver que existia mais gente se aproximando do trono - se... se eu solicitar e me for permitido, eu posso escolher Yuki? Quero dizer, eu sou o herdeiro direto, daqui a alguns anos eu vou assumir... eu tenho essa liberdade?

\- Eu não vejo porque não - disse Amaimon ponderando sobre o tema - seria até interessante que o Rei de Gehenna tivesse como companheiro o Anjo de Gehenna, não vejo como a nossa linhagem possa ficar mais pura do que isso - mal o demônio terminou sua fala Rin estava atravessando o salão, ele caminhou decidido ignorando qualquer um que tentasse o parar, percebendo o andar decidido de Rin as pessoas que se preparavam para ir ao trono pareciam recuar até que o rapaz chegou ao seu destino, subiu ao que seria o palanque e parou em frente ao trono do pai, o salão caiu em um silêncio sepulcral esperando a fala de Rin, o rapaz parecia nervoso, mas a imagem de Yukio sendo levado por outro o deu confiança.

\- Meu pai - começou Rin buscando as palavras corretas, Satan o encarava com diversão, visivelmente entendendo o que estava prestes a acontecer - eu venho diante ti, para pedir... pedir autorização para... para cortejar o príncipe Yukio, como meu futuro escolhido - o salão encheu-se de 'Ohs' de choque unidos por um "Uhu!" gritado visivelmente por Amaimon.

Satan tentou conter o sorriso, mordendo os lábios e endireitou-se em seu trono para analisar finalmente responder.

\- Eu recebo seu pedido Príncipe Rin, meu herdeiro - disse o Rei do Inferno - porém o Príncipe Yukio é meu filho mais novo, o qual eu tenho muito carinho e zelo, o que te faz digno de receber tal honra? - Rin parou onde estava ouvindo aquelas palavras, ele sabia que o pai não ia deixar isso barato, nem que seria fácil, mas ali diante dele, sabendo que o futuro de Yukio estava em suas mãos, a única verdade que ele conhecia saiu de seus lábios.

\- Eu o amo meu senhor - disse Rin simplesmente - não de forma impura que manche sua inocência, mas da forma que sempre amei. Eu o protegi durante anos quando ele não podia o fazer, e eu fiz isso com todas as minhas forças, me permita continuar a fazer isso, me concedendo sua permissão.

O silêncio se apoderou do salão mais uma vez, apenas a respiração de Rin era ouvida. O que pareceu quase um minuto de tensão até que Satan se ergueu ficando cara a cara com o seu filho, Rin achou que era agora que ele receberia um categórico não e seria expulso do salão, mas ao invés disso Satan ergueu sua mão esquerda em direção a cadeira onde Yukio estava sentado, o gêmeo mais novo parecia quase mortificado com todo acontecimento, mas o seu lado obediente o fez erguer-se da cadeira e agarrar a mão de seu pai, ele o puxou com toda delicadeza que possuía pegando por sua vez a mão de Rin e as unindo.

\- Tem minha permissão Príncipe Rin - disse Satan entregando Yukio no ato - cuide bem da minha criança.

\- Eu sempre cuidei - disse Rin recebendo Yukio com um sorriso, o gêmeo mais novo ainda parecia meio desnorteado, o salão inteiro aplaudiu quando Rin desceu levando Yukio consigo, todos abrindo espaço para os dois transitarem, quando eles se aproximaram de Amaimon todos os outros irmão já estavam reunidos esperando os dois.

\- Eu sabia que isso um dia ia acontecer - disse Egyn com um sorriso no rosto - agora é oficial, Rin é o demônio mais possessivo que já existiu.

\- Eu tive que agir rápido - se defendeu Rin - você viu a quantidade de gente olhando para ele, eu não podia arriscar.

\- Como se papai fosse dar permissão a alguém - murmurou Lúcifer vendo a expressão de Yukio - tudo bem Yuki? Você sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe?

\- Eu... - começou Yukio muito quieto no meio do grupo - eu... eu meio que sei, e me sinto grato, mas... isso era realmente necessário? Papai disse que isso ia acontecer... mas eu nunca pensei...

\- Ele tinha te explicado sobre isso? Sobre a possibilidade de alguém pedir a sua mão - perguntou Mephisto.

\- Não, ele disse que Rin ia pedir a minha mão, não disse que mais alguém podia fazer - murmurou o rapaz agora um pouco transtornado por saber que qualquer um podia ter solicitado sua mão - ele disse que apenas Rin podia.

\- Como assim? - perguntou Rin agora se sentindo usado - ele disse que apenas eu podia?

\- Podemos não falar sobre isso agora - disse o rapaz sentindo-se frio e exausto, Rin percebeu a indisposição do irmão e o abraçou junto de si, haviam se passado dois anos e finalmente a o surto de crescimento de Rin havia chegado, ele agora tinha a mesma altura que Yukio, o que o deixava com mais autoridade de irmãos mai velho legitima - Ni-san as pessoas...

\- Estão olhando eu sei, que olhem - disse esfregando o braço do menor para transmitir calor - é oficial agora, só eu posso te abraçar desse jeito e ninguém pode falar nada sobre isso.

\- Acho que Egyn tem razão, você se tornou muito possessivo - disse baixinho sorrindo de leve, o resto da noite correu bem, as pessoas não abordavam Rin e Yukio como antes, pelo contrario, eles olhavam para os dois com mais respeito e admiração que antes, pareciam animados por finalmente testemunharem a formação do novo ciclo da família real, quando a noite finalizou e todos os convidados distantes se recolheram em seus quartos de hospedes, e os demais partiram, logo só restavam os oito Filhos de Satan sentados em uma das varandas superiores, Egyn e Lúcifer falavam sobre os melhores pontos da noite enquanto Amaimon comia mais uma fatia de bolo que Iblis lutava para roubar dele, enquanto Bellzebub assisti, do outro lado da varanda estavam Rin e Mephisto conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos em tom baixo, pois Yukio havia caído no sono e agora estava com a cabeça encostada no colo do irmão enquanto dormia profundamente, foi exatamente esse cena que Satan viu quando adentrou na varanda.

\- Finalmente achei vocês - disse ele ganhando a atenção dos filhos - a festa já acabou, por que vocês não vão dormir?

\- Estamos quase indo - disse Mephisto - queríamos ver a mudança do céu antes de ir dormir - Rin acenou em concordância, ao contrario de Assiah o céu de Gehenna mudava de cor no decorrer da noite, apesar de agora ele estar negro, daqui a algumas horas ele vai assumir um tom avermelhado similar a sangue, apesar de ser pouco convidativo era um fenômeno lindo de se apreciar.

\- Yuki disse que nunca tinha visto - murmurou Rin afagando o cabelo do menor - achamos que ele poderia...

\- Yuki está dormindo - disse Satan apontando o obvio - e eu espero que daqui a cinco minutos em sua cama, todos vocês de preferencia. Amanhã temos um dia cheio e eu não quero ver ninguém dormindo em cima da mesa, não é Iblis?

\- Só aconteceu uma vez... - resmungo o demônio. Rin revirou os olhos e se inclinou em seu colo murmurando no ouvido de Yukio.

\- Yuki temos que ir - Yukio se moveu um pouco, mas não acordou Rin fez menção que ia sacudir o menor, mas Mephisto o interrompeu.

\- Não precisa acordá-lo - sugeriu o mais velho - você é forte, pode levá-lo.

\- Quem me dera - disse Rin voltando a acariciar os cabelos do irmão - da ultima vez que ele dormir assim e eu o levei nos braços ele quase me bateu.

\- Yukio bater em alguém - riu Egyn olhando o mais novo dormir - é mais fácil um coelho ficar selvagem do que Yuki bater em alguém.

\- Ele já foi um exorcista Egyn - lembrou Lúficer - e um dos bons, na verdade se você olhar a sua ficha, ele era um prodígio.

\- Com uma mira dos infernos - rebateu Rin sentindo o seu irmão se mover em seu sono - você tinha que vê-lo na sala de treinamento.

\- Se ele era tão bom assim, por que nunca vimos ele treinando? - perguntou Belzebub - ele não precisa ir para o campo de batalha como Rin, mas se era tão bom, podíamos providenciar armas adequadas, afinal todos nos sabemos lutar de alguma forma, seria reconfortante saber que Yukio consegue se defender se ficar sozinho.

\- Isso é um ponto a ser considerado - respondeu Satan - é verdade que Yukio é muito habilidoso como Dragon, podemos pensar em alguma coisa, mas amanhã, Rin acorde Yukio, ele não pode dormir ao relento assim e nessa posição desconfortável.

\- Da para escrever um livro com as coisas que eu não posso fazer - murmurou um Yukio ainda de olhos fechados muito sonolento, Rin foi surpreendido quando o irmão praticamente bêbado de sono saiu do seu colo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Então você estava acordado? - questionou Amaimon.

\- Não, mas acabei acordando com a discussão de vocês - disse o rapaz esfregando os olhos - quanto ainda falta para o céu mudar?

\- Muito e está ficando tarde - cortou Satan fazendo um gesto para todos saírem da varanda - amanhã todos vocês tem um longo dia.

\- Eu não tenho um longo dia - rebateu Yukio despreocupadamente - vão me manter preso naquela maldita Casa de Cura o dia inteiro, me deixe ficar um pouco aqui fora antes de iniciar a minha sessão diárias de cutucadas e cortes - e a varanda caiu em um silêncio mordas, até o queixo do próprio Satan pareceu cair levemente, não acreditando que aquelas palavras haviam saído da boca do mais novo, ele esfregou os olhos cansado e por fim continuou - me desculpem, eu só estou cansado - disse em um tom menos áspero - acho que papai tem razão, é melhor irmos nos deitar, eu consigo ver a mudança outro dia.

\- Não - interrompeu Satan sem tirar os olhos do filho mais novo - você teve um dia difícil, merece um pouco de paz, podem ficar, mas assim que o céu mudar cama todos vocês - e deu as costas e saiu da varanda, os oito filhos olharam o pai sair com choque, eles nunca haviam visto o seu pai ceder, a ninguém, nunca.

\- Que noite estrada - disse Iblis finalmente conseguindo cortar o silêncio - vocês viram o mesmo que eu?

\- Sim - disse Rin sentindo um sorriso brotar em seu rosto - e vamos lembrar bem desse momento para usarmos como arma no futuro - os seis irmãos concordaram, apenas Yukio olhou para o céu descrente.

\- Vocês não prestam - resmungou o mais novo afastando o braço de Rin para voltar a apoiar a cabeça em seu colo, assim que ele se deitou Rin começo a brincar com as mechas da franja de Yukio, ele ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa para olhar o mais novo nos olhos - Ni-san você cresceu.

\- Eu estou da sua altura - disse Rin em tom baixo para apenas o outro ouvir - e eu ainda estou crescendo então prepare-se.

\- Eu estou, não preocupe - murmurou o outro sorrindo para Rin - você vai mesmo me pedir em casamento quando chegar a hora?

\- Se for necessário eu vou - respondeu sem hesitar - mas não se preocupe, nada vai mudar entre nos dois.

\- Eu sei que não vai - disse o outro mordendo os lábios - eu só queria dizer obrigado... por me proteger.

\- É o meu dever - respondeu Rin sentindo a brisa atravessar a varanda - sempre será o meu dever...

 **Vaticano dias atuais**

Rin saiu da sala de negociação, haviam membros da corte de Gehenna e autoridades do Vaticano, o acordo estava selado e eles tinham seus pontos defendidos, quando ele estavam se cumprimentando o Papa parou olhando para Rin com simpatia.

\- Eu espero que saiba que essa diretoria não tem nada haver com a que condenou você e seu irmão aquele destino horrível, todos os envolvidos já foram devidamente punidos e destituídos de seus cargos - disse apertando a mão de Rin com sinceridade, o rapaz respirou fundo, em toda a negociação aquele assunto não havia vindo a tona ainda, já estava na hora.

\- Eu acompanhei de perto as providências que o Vaticano tomou - disse o rapaz - mas existem certas coisas que desculpas não reparam e o que aqueles exorcistas fizeram é uma delas.

\- Deixe-me tentar ajustar as coisas - continuou o Papa - o nosso acordo garante que irei enviar uma equipe de exorcistas como diplomatas para Gehenna, eu vou permitir que escolha o grupo, assim ninguém que não seja do seu agrado vai ser enviado - Rin ponderou sobre a questão e por fim respondeu.

\- Eu sei exatamente quem o senhor deve enviar.


	6. Novos Caminhos

Quando Yukio abriu os olhos já era manhã em Gehenna, ele sentou-se na cama confuso sentindo a sonolência ainda tomar conta de sua mente, por um segundo tentou organizar o seu cabelo, mas foi em vão, ele sabia que depois que havia relaxado com o corte seu cabelo havia ficado meio rebelde. Ajustou o colar em seu pescoço checando que estava no lugar como havia feito em todas as suas manhãs a quase dois anos, quando deu um aperto leve as sombras ao redor do quarto saíram da parede tomando a forma dos soldados que o guardavam.

\- Bom dia - disse novamente sabendo que nenhum deles iria responder, mas eles estava a tanto tempo com o rapaz, o seguindo para todos os lados, todo o santo dia que ele já considerava falta de senso não se dirigir a eles com respeito - dormiram bem?

\- Deseja alguma coisa meu senhor? - questionou um dos soldados se aproximando da cama, o mais novo se espreguiçou sentindo a umidade entre suas pernas, ele revirou os olhos entediado.

\- Sim, queria saber se você pode avisar ao Príncipe Rin que eu já acordei - disse ele afastando os lençóis e se erguendo da cama verificando se o sangue havia passado para os lençóis, ele ficou muito satisfeito em saber que não .

\- O nosso príncipe chegou a pouco de sua missão bem sucedida, ele está na sala do trono com as representações do reino de Assiah - aquela frase fez Yukio voltar-se para o soldado em choque.

\- Representações de Assiah? - questionou sem entender, ele olhou para os demais soldados analisando o que poderia ser aquilo, o que diabos poderia ter acontecido que Rin trouxe pessoas de Assiah, então ele não a destruiu, ele havia feito uma aliança com Assiah, uma aliança possível com o vaticano.

\- Sim meu príncipe, eles estão em conferencia com o nosso senhor - respondeu o soldado, Yukio analisou o seus próximos passos - devo aguardar o príncipe Rin e avisar...

\- Não - interrompeu Yukio - eu vou tomar um banho, diga a qualquer um que perguntar que eu estou indisposto e vou passar o dia em meu quarto, se alguém insistir em entrar detenha-o - mandou o rapaz em tom firme e todos os soldados do quarto aceitaram a ordem, o colar no pescoço de Yukio os guiavam e selecionava aquele que deveria ser protegido, mas também dava poder ao protegido de controlá-los e isso, dependendo o humor de Yukio, era muito perigoso - podem sair agora.

\- Sim meu príncipe - e assim eles o fizeram, quando estava sozinho no quarto Yukio se deixou tremer finalmente.

\- Droga Ni-san - murmurou ele caminhando até o banheiro sentindo suas pernas se tornarem geleia, ele tirou a camisola ficando completamente nu, o banheiro de seu quarto era enorme havia uma fonte constante de água corrente que o ajudava a limpar o sangue antes de ir para a banheira, ele se posicionou embaixo da água corrente deixando o sangue escorrer pelas suas pernas, não ligava mais para esses pequeno problema matinal, tanta coisa havia acontecido, ele havia passado por coisas absolutamente horrível que um pouco de sangue saindo de si todas as manhãs não era nada - e agora isso - murmurou o rapaz irritado quando o fluxo parou, ele saiu da água corrente caminhando para a banheira, havia uma porta lateral que sua Ama havia entrado horas antes e preparado seu banho, pois fazia quase um ano que Yukio havia se recusado a ser banhado e começado a tomar banhos sozinhos, ele deixou-se mergulhar na banheira de água morna aliviando a tensão de seu corpo, o rapaz fechou os olhos tentando limpar qualquer indignação que existisse em sua mente, o quarto estava trancado e ninguém podia invadi-lo, ninguém.

 **Novos caminhos**

\- Bem - disse Shura de pé na sala de conferencia - acho que estamos acertados então.

\- Podemos então começar a fuçar por aí? - perguntou Shima olhando ao redor, ainda maravilhado com a riqueza de Assiah.

Após fechar o acordo com o Papa, Rin havia selecionado sua equipe de exorcista que iria para Gehenna, a escolha havia sido rápida, Shiemi, Shima, Izumo, Bon e Konekomaru não eram mais exorcista em treinamento, hoje eles podiam ir em missões oficiais, e como cada um possuía sua especialidade a sugestão foi bem aceita pelo vaticano, para acompanhá-los, ele selecionou Shura, como supervisora. Passado a euforia e choque do reencontro, a antiga turma da velha sala de treinamento havia atravessado o portão que levava a Gehenna e tido uma conferência com Satan.

Havia uma desconfiança geral, mas após uma conversa prévia com Rin onde ele havia explicado o que havia acontecido, eles haviam entendio, Shiemi ainda tinha lágrima nos olhos assim como Konekomaru, Shima parecia mais animado com a ideia de Rin ser o futuro rei do inferno, Bon mantinha a carranca em seu rosto, mas no fundo ele sabia que o monge estava feliz em vê-lo vivo, Izumo parecia um pouco nervosa em estar em Gehenna o que não era nem de perto o sentimento de Shura.

A exorcista começou emocionada, depois furiosa, depois preocupada agora estava cética, em toda a narrativa Rin não havia mencionado Yukio se quer uma vez, e isso estava a deixando incomodada. Quando eles caminhavam pela morada e Rin mostrava a Ala onde eles iriam ficar ela o parou.

\- Rin onde está o Yukio? - perguntou e todo o grupo voltou-se para Rin, o ex-exorcista respirou fundo e continuou

\- Não vamos falar sobre isso aqui, vamos para um lugar mais reservado e ele começou a caminhar para a biblioteca daquela Ala, assim que entraram grupo inteiro se acomodaram como podia e quando Rin sentou-se eles começaram.

\- Onde está Yuki-chan? - perguntou Shieme fazendo o mais velho se irritar com o apelido antigo.

\- Primeiro de tudo não o chame mais assim, e segundo para que vocês entendam a situação, vocês sabem o que Angel fez com ele não sabem? - e o quarto caiu em um silêncio mórbido, onde as expressões de desconforto podiam ser vistas, incluindo Shieme que tinha o rosto corado pelo corte do amigo - pela reação de vocês acho que já sabem.

\- Ele ficou dois dias a mais conosco - disse Shura - você sumiu um dia após a sua morte, ele ficou mais dois dias conseguimos fazer uma autopsia - Rin fechou os olhos buscando paz interior, odiando o que aquilo significava e ao mesmo tempo explicando a situação.

\- Vocês abriram ele?- perguntou esfregando os olhos respirando fundo os reabrindo - nossos corpos foram trazidos para Gehenna do mesmo jeito que ficaram em Assiah, exatamente do mesmo jeito, então se eu morri com uma espada no peito, ele tiveram que reparar apenas o machucado, com Yuki eles tiveram que reparar muito mais, e agora eu sei que vocês passaram dois dias cutucando ele procurando uma coisa que era evidente, já que ele saiu arrebentado daquela maldita sala de interrogatório...

\- Rin... - começou Bon, mas Rin o interrompeu.

\- Antes de acordar aqui ele sangrou por dias - explicou - os curandeiros trabalharam muito tentando fazer parar, mas ninguém conseguia, agora eu sei por que.

\- Não sabíamos que isso estava o machucando - defendeu Shura - nos precisávamos de provas para condenar Angel e os exorcistas que fizeram aquilo com ele, o selo que ele colocou...

\- Shura eu sei o que aquele selo maldito fez, todo mundo em Gehenna sabe, por que Yukio passou um ano e oito meses confinado em uma cama sem conseguir andar direito por causa desse maldito dele - rebateu Rin tornando-se por sua vez furioso.

\- E o que você queria que a gente fizesse? - continuou Shura - pensamos que vocês haviam morrido, que vocês tinham se matado era a única forma de fazer justiça - os dentes de Rin cerraram de ódio.

\- Eles o trancaram naquela sala maldita por mais de cinco horas - disse o demônio ríspido - enquanto eu não colocar minhas mãos em cada um deles não vai haver justiça.

\- Ok! - disse Bon se erguendo e colocando-se entre os dois - vamos nos acalmar, se começarmos a brigar aqui as coisas vão ficar feias - os dois ainda pareciam prontos para sair no braço, quando decidiram recuar - muito bem então, Okumura vamos resolver isso logo, onde está Okumura-sensei - Rin se pegou sorrindo para o amigo, fazia anos que ninguém chamava Yukio de sensei - o que foi?

\- É que faz anos que eu não ouço ninguém chamar Yuki assim - disse mais calmo - é quase estranho.

\- Ele foi nosso sensei, sempre será - confirmou Shima e os demais concordaram.

\- Entendo - disse Rin não gostando do que teria de falar agora - olha, não me levem a mal, mas eu não posso levar vocês até Yukio - começou.

\- Por que não? - questionou Shura.

\- Porque eu o deixei dormindo e disse que quando ele acordasse eu estaria de volta, ele não sabe o que fomos fazer em Assiah, não posso levar todos vocês até ele assim, vai assustá-lo e os guardas vão atacar.

\- Que guardas? - perguntou Bon, Rin coçou a cabeça tentando imaginar, como contar a historia sem contar tudo.

\- Não posso contar como e nem o porquê, mas ele usa um pingente que tem a alma de oito xoguns bem violentos, eles o seguem para todo lado e o protegem de tudo o que for uma ameaça em potencial - começou o rapaz arrancando expressões de choque dos amigos - e eles avaliam isso baseado no que ele esta sentindo, então se ele tiver um susto muito grande, ou ficar muito apavorado...

\- Eles atacam... - concluiu Shura - quem diabos deu isso a ele, Yukio sempre foi um gato medroso, por que dar uma coisa dessas para ele.

\- Eu dei a ele - rebateu Rin calando a ex-instrutora - e essa coisa já o salvou mais vezes do que eu posso contar, a vida dele em Gehenna é mais complexa do que vocês imaginam.

\- O que quer dizer? - questionou Shieme, e Rin se viu obrigado a entrar no assunto.

\- Aqui em Gehenna, por renascer em meio a seu matiri ele é considerado sagrado, então eles o chamam de anjo, o Anjo de Gehenna - um silêncio tomou conta da sala, até Shura cair na risada.

\- Yukio um anjo? Vocês aqui em Gehenna deve cheirar muito - Rin revirou os olhos e por fim rebateu.

\- Não estou brincando Shura - disse o rapaz - eles levam isso muito a serio, os membros da corte de suprema nem se que dirigem a palavra ao Yukio sem a minha autorização a de Satan, como em Assiah, Gehenna tem sua cota de fanáticos que acham que Yuki tem de ficar preso em um templo sendo venerado, e tem gente que realmente quer machucá-lo por isso, já aconteceu mais de uma vez, os guerreiros são um exagero, mas são necessários.

A sala ficou em silêncio mordaz até que Shura interrompeu o pensamento profundo daquele grupo.

\- Mas alguém já tentou... você sabe.

\- Umas três vezes - contou Rin mentalmente, surpreendendo a moça.

\- Três vezes? Que tipo de segurança vocês tem aqui?

\- Que nos tínhamos - corrigiu - depois dos ataques eu refiz o esquema de segurança, esse tipo de ação não vai acontecer novamente, principalmente por que eu já acabei com os envolvidos - Shura o encarou sem entender a princípio, quando o ódio tomou conta de si mais uma vez.

\- Você os matou?

\- Não Shura levei para passear, é claro que matei - respondeu Rin - e não fiz isso totalmente sozinho, meus irmãos ajudaram, o importante é que ele virou um exemplo.

\- Okumura, você mudou muito - comentou Shima nervoso - quer dizer, você virou realmente um demônio.

\- Apenas em casos especiais - ele respirou fundo - eu não tenho por que me conter mais, Gehenna é minha casa, eu logo vou me tornar rei então preciso saber como as coisas funcionam aqui, por favor, fiquem a vontade, vou ver se consigo convencer Yukio a vir vê-los, e não toquem em nada, essa é uma biblioteca bem antiga e tem livros aqui que são perigosos - ele então deu meia volta ignorando totalmente a expressão de Shura que parecia mais sedenta por respostas e saiu.

Ele atravessou os corredores ido direto para o quarto de Yukio, só que no caminho ele deu de cara com Iblis que parecia pálido e machucado, Rin se aproximou e viu que o seu braço sangrava e ele mancava de uma perna, imediatamente ele correu para o irmão o aparando.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, e para sua surpresa o demônio riu.

\- Bom - começou fazendo uma careta de dor, mas sem o seu sorriso morrer - fui ver Yuki para ver se ele tinha acordado bem, mas os guardas não permitiram a entrada, eu barganhei minha passagem, fui atendido depois de muito esforço, mas quando eu entrei no quarto Yukio atirou em mim, me derrubou e mandou os xoguns me levarem para fora do quarto.

\- Yuki fez o que?

\- Ele atirou em mim - repetiu - eu tentei me esquivar, juro, mas a mira dele é assustadora, ele nem se levantou da escrivaninha, atirou do outro lado do quarto e ainda acertou pontos vitais.

\- Ele enlouqueceu?

\- Não Rin - disse Iblis voltando a caminhar - parece que ele descobriu que você trouxe exorcistas de Assiah e não está nem um pouco feliz, então meu irmão, sugiro que tome cuidado com o que você vai dizer ou fazer, pois ele não está de brincadeira.

Rin assistiu perplexo Iblis se afastar, Yukio havia atirado em Iblis, seu irmão que até ontem era a criatura mais inofensiva do mundo havia atirado a queima roupa em Iblis, ele engoliu em seco imaginando o que estava reservado para ele, quando dobrou na esquina do quarto e encontrou Mephisto e Lúcifer aparando Amaimon que havia sido abatido.

\- É melhor você ir para a Casa de Cura, a munição que ele usa é muito pesada - disse Lúcifer ajudando o irmão a se erguer - Rin se você for entrar lá dentro sugiro que seja armado.

\- Ele fez isso com você Amai?

\- Mais ou menos - disse o demônio se apoiando em Lúcifer - eu meio que provoquei isso, eu vi Iblis saindo e não acreditei que Yuki tinha acertado ele, então fui conferir.

\- E ele te pegou - completou Rin - perfeito, ele vai me matar assim que eu atravessar essas portas.

\- Acho que em você ele não atira - disse Mephisto - você é o companheiro, o futuro marido...

\- O cara que mentiu para ele - concluiu - por que ninguém me esperou para contar?

\- Por que somos burros - disse Amaimon - agora entra logo lá, eu quero ver o que ele vai fazer com você - Rin bufou indignado e por fim saiu em direção a porta do quarto, os xoguns percebendo que Yukio era obviamente capaz de se defender naquela questão não impediram Rin de entrar, assim que o rapaz adentrou no quarto conseguiu ver Yukio, ele estava vestido ainda com pijama, em cima de sua cama estava todo o seu armamento, munição e armas, Rin engoliu em seco quando o irmão segurou uma pistola e recarregou com um cartucho.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você encontrou Iblis e Amaimon no caminho - disse o rapaz armando a pistola - sabe que eu estou zangado, sabe o motivo e sabe o que eu posso fazer, agora o que eu não entendo é por que você mesmo assim veio até meu quarto com a esperança estúpida que eu não faria o mesmo com você.

\- Eu sei que está zangado - começou Rin se aproximando com cautela - mas esse é um momento delicado da nossa história, você tem que levar em consideração o contexto.

\- O contexto - murmurou Yukio erguendo a face finalmente para encarar o irmão - o contexto é que eu não estou feliz com esse acordo, achei uma idiotice vocês fazerem algum acordo com os exorcistas sabendo que eles não tem palavra - disse o rapaz subindo o tom de sua voz a cada sentença, Rin parou de avançar imaginando qual próximo passo a tomar, ele tinha que desarmar Yukio antes que ele o atingisse - e ainda por cima eu fiquei preocupado com você achando que ia tentar alguma coisa estúpida em Assiah, eu sou um idiota mesmo.

\- Yuki...

\- Não me chame de Yuki quando eu estou zangada Rin - vociferou o rapaz, e antes que Rin dissesse alguma coisa em sua defesa ele disparou, o meio demônio tentou se esquivar depressa, mas a bala pegou de raspão na perna, Rin caiu no ato, as balas não balas simples, tinham essências para derrubar qualquer demônio e isso machucava muito, ele tentou se ergueu rápido, mas antes que conseguisse ele sentiu outra bala atravessar seu ombro, ele rugiu de dor caindo no chão.

\- Que droga Yukio - gritou Rin se tornando por sua vez furioso com a dor desnecessária, ele conseguiu ouvir os passos do mais novo se aproximando e com um movimento rápido sua calda envolveu o tornozelo do menor e o puxou, fazendo com que ele fosse em direção ao chão, o mais novo caiu em um baque surdo ainda com a arma em punho, muito rapidamente Rin avançou no irmão ficando em cima dele prendendo seus pulsos no chão - quer se acalmar - mas o mais novo ergueu as pernas acima da cabeça em um movimento herdado pelos seus anos de exorcista, envolveu Rin pelo pescoço o sufocando, Rin ainda tentou se esquivar, mas o mais novo havia adquirido força nas pernas de uma forma que ele não entendia, ele soutou o pulso esquerdo tentando se livrar da chave de perna, mas só quando o menor agarrou sua arma que ele percebeu a burrada que havia feito, Yukio era ambidestro.

Sem alternativa ele ativou as chamas para conseguir se livrar do irmão, elas queimaram forte, parte do pijama do menor se carbonizou, mas mesmo assim ele não largava. Rin usou as garras envolvendo as pernas do mais novo se libertando finalmente quando ele saiu da chave, ele deu um giro com a cabeça para só então sentir um pé em sua face, ele foi jogado para trás e a ultima coisa que ele viu foi Yukio se sentar rapidamente e atirar na sua cabeça.

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente ele percebeu que estava na Casa de Cura, ele sentou-se exasperado e logo teve de se deitar novamente, sentindo seu corpo pesado.

\- Finalmente acordou - disse a voz de Satan ao seu lado, ele ergueu os olhos ara o pai ponderando sobre o que estava acontecendo.

\- Onde está Yukio? O que aconteceu? - perguntou sentindo que sua cabeça estava enfaixada.

\- Yukio está dois leitos a frente, depois que ele atirou em você ele ficou histérico, começou a chorar, tive que entrar no quarto para acalmá-lo e Lúcifer te trouxe para enfermaria, trouxemos ele para cá por que ele não parava de tremer e acho que ele se acalmaria mais fácil com você por perto.

\- Ele atirou na minha cabeça? Foi isso mesmo? - perguntou Rin fazendo uma careta com a memória.

\- Não seja dramático, pegou de raspão - disse Satan - e você se recupera rápido, não deu tempo nem de ameaçar morrer, seu corpo se recuperou imediatamente do impacto.

\- Diz isso por que nunca levou uma bala na cabeça - resmungou Rin agora conseguindo se sentar, ele percebeu que seu ombro e sua perna já estavam bons, mas faltava a cabeça que ainda doía - tiraram as armas dele?

\- Cada uma delas - respondeu Satan - até os Xoguns perceberam que ele estava alterado, por isso permitiam que as pessoas entrassem no quarto, eles sabiam que ninguém o machucaria naquele estado.

\- Ele já se acalmou?

\- Depois que conseguiu parar de chorar sim - disse o pai voltando sua atenção ao leito mais a frente, Rin saiu da cama com dificuldade e começou a caminhar para a cama do mais novo, Yukio estava deitado de lado, o braço direito estirado com os dois braços enfaixados.

\- Por que está com os braços enfaixados?

\- Você quebrou os pulsos dele - respondeu Satan, deixando Rin em choque - ele já estão curando graças ao mestre de cura, mas as marcas vão ficar lá por um tempo, você também esqueceu de cortar o selo ontem a noite quando o colocou para dormir, então ele ainda está com um pouco de dor então...

\- Eu sou um babaca - disse Rin fechando os olhos.

\- Na verdade nos últimos anos você se tornou um rapaz bem sensato, porém hoje, em especial você foi um babaca - disse Satan batendo de proposito no ombro recém curado do filho - fique aqui, quando ele acordar vocês tem que conversar - Rin assistiu a face adormecida de Yukio e antes que Satan saísse do quarto ele chamou.

\- Pai!

\- Sim Rin? - o rapaz pareceu analisar bem o que diria e então continuou.

\- Sobre o que conversamos na outra noite, sobre quando eu me tornar o Rei de Gehenna, eu... eu posso ter Yuki ao meu lado? Como, meu companheiro? - Satan sorriu com a dúvida do filho e respondeu.

\- Sim - disse confirmou - se esse for o seu desejo e Yukio aceitar vocês terão a minha benção.

\- Eu preciso do anel - disse o rapaz sem tirar os olhos do irmão, o Rei do Inferno sentiu o sorriso em sua face querer se ampliar mais ainda, mas ele se conteve, pois sabia que isso só irritaria Rin, ele então caminho até o filho e tirou uma corrente no pescoço, nela estava um belíssimo anel negro com uma enorme safira no meio, o anel era cheio de adornos em prata e muito elegante, Rin estendeu a mão para recebê-lo.

\- Eu ia dá-lo para sua mãe, ela ficaria feliz em saber que vocês estão com ele.

\- Obrigado - disse o rapaz segurando a joia em sua mão - eu vou cuidar bem dele, não se preocupe.

\- Eu nunca duvidei disso - respondeu o rei do Inferno dando as costas e saindo finalmente do quarto. Quando os dois estavam sozinhos, Rin se aproximou da cama sentando na beira ficando ao lado do irmão, ele acariciou a face de Yukio que com o movimento de toque despertou suavemente, seus olhos confusos fitaram o mais velho antes de murmurar.

\- Ni-san você está bem?

\- Sim - respondeu Rin sorrindo de leve, mesmo depois de toda a sua explosão Yukio ainda era doce e amável com ele - como está se sentindo?

\- Agora bem melhor - murmurou apoiando a cabeça na palma da mão de Rin - era assim que eu devia ter acordado hoje de manhã - respondeu frustrado.

\- Eu sei, me perdoe - murmurou o rapaz admirando o rosto do menor - Yuki, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa - Yukio deu um suspiro animado e antes que Rin concluísse sua fala ele respondeu.

\- A resposta é sim - disse o outro fazendo o sorriso de Rin se ampliar - sempre foi sim, mesmo quando eu não sabia o que era, sempre vai ser sim - Rin se inclinou e plantou um beijo carinhoso no nariz do mais novo que riu com o contato.

\- Obrigada - disse Rin encostante a testa na do menor - eu vou te fazer muito feliz, eu prometo.

\- Você já me faz feliz - murmurou Yukio, os dois se encararam com ternura no olhar, eles sabiam, no dia que Rin havia pedido autorização para cortejar Yukio que esse dia chegaria, o mais novo havia insistido varias vezes para que o mais velho se aventurasse com outras pessoas, que saísse com outras mulheres, ele tinha tentado por um tempo, mas no final sempre largava tudo por Yukio, o sentimento de traição sempre presente e isso só o fez decidir bem mais rápido o que ele tinha que fazer.

\- Eu posso... posso te beijar... quer dizer, não no rosto, mas... ? - perguntou finalmente externando aquilo que sempre queria, Yukio ainda encarou aqueles olhos azuis fortes e por fim ergueu alguns centímetros da cama e o beijou, Rin arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o contato dos lábios de Yukio com os seus, foram segundos antes do menor cortar o beijo totalmente casto e se jogar na cama com um belo sorriso na face, Rin ainda corava violentamente, só depois de alguns segundos que ele percebeu o que havia acontecido - você me beijou?

\- Beijei - disse o menor agora rindo da expressão chocada de Rin - foi melhor assim, você parecia nervoso.

\- Eu não... - começou o outro, mas a risada de Yukio o fez cortar o pensamento - isso não é justo.

\- Não se trata de justiça - disse o outro revirando os olhos - Ni-san, você pode deitar aqui comigo? A medicação está me deixando sonolento.

\- Que maravilha, eu te peço em casamento enquanto você está drogado - riu Rin pegando a mão enfaixada de Yukio e colocando o anel em seu dedo, Yukio sorriu quando Rin o manobrou na cama para que os dois conseguissem ficar confortáveis, ele finalmente deitou ficando cara a cara com o rapaz de olhos verdes - você vai lembrar de tudo isso quando acordar?

\- Eu prometo que vou - disse Yukio fechando os olhos mais calmo por sentir a presença de Rin ao seu lado - agora durma Ni-san... - e assim os dois dormiram esquecendo completamente da loucura que estava se estabelecendo entre Gehenna e Assiah. "É melhor deixar para contar tudo depois", imaginou Rin antes de dormir ao lado do seu escolhido.


	7. Novas Condições - p 01

_\- De pé seu demônio - vociferou Angel chutando Yukio, os exorcistas tinham acabado de vestir suas roupas, mas ele continuava no chão se contorcendo em dor, quando o rapaz não se mexeu um dos exorcistas o agarrou pelo cabelo até ele ficar de pé, ele sentiu o deslocamento do ar quando a porta da sala de interrogatório finalmente abriu - vamos demônio andando - mandou Angel empurrando Yukio. O rapaz estava surrado e sangrando bastante não havia um centímetro do seu corpo que não estivesse machucado, as roupas haviam sido colocadas de qualquer jeito o que só piorada o seu estado. Ele tentou caminhar, mas a dor foi insuportável, os seus joelhos cederam, mas antes que ele chegasse ao chão, Angel o puxou novamente pelo cabelo o firmando - vai andar até sair desse quartel General demônio e se reunir com o maldito do seu irmão._

 _Yukio ainda pensou em dizer algo, mas a dor não permitiu, com uma dificuldade sem tamanho ele começou a praticamente se arrastar para fora da sala, a cada passo ele sentia o dor aumentando e o sangue escorrer por entre suas pernas, quando atravessou finalmente a porta que percebeu, sala estava cheia de exorcistas, seus colegas de trabalho, colegas que ele havia gritado por ajuda durante todo o ato e não fizeram nada, tremendo ergueu os olhos exausto olhando de relance para cada um dele, existia algo entre o nojo e pena na expressões dos colegas ele ocupavam todo o caminho do longo corredor que levava a saída, reconheceu alguns rostos, mas outros pareciam ser de alta classe do Vaticano, e mesmo assim, sabendo que eles podiam abrir a porta, ninguém havia ajudado, ele havia gritado por horas e nem uma palavra de consolo havia recebido, sentindo o desprezo naquela sala, misturado com toda a dor que ele estava sentindo, Yukio começou a chorar._

 _\- Andando - mandou alguém o empurrando, o rapaz fez um esforço sobrenatural para não cair e conseguiu se manter de pé, mas isso só causou mais choro, pois a força que fez para os joelhos suportassem sem peso fez com que o sangue que ele tentava conter em algumas áreas simplesmente saísse mais forte, de relance ele conseguiu ver o cabelo vermelho de Shura em meio a multidão, mas ele não tinha forças para olhar para ela, não havia mais necessidade de imaginar que alguém naquela sala se importava, ele tinha apenas que chegar até Rin e torcer para que o fim chegue rápido. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ele saiu do quartel deixando um rastro de sangue no chão, uma chave mágica abriu uma porta para o que seria seu dormitório, ele foi empurrado para dentro e a porta foi fechada atrás de si, o empurrão foi fão forte que ele foi de encontro ao chão, seu nariz que tinha sido quebrado por um dos exorcistas bateu de encontro ao chão o fazendo choramingar, o sangue sujando tudo a sua volta, com dificuldade ele se apoiou em sua antiga cama e ficou lá, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa para aplacar a dor ou fazer o sangramento parar, ele podia sentir a presença de Rin no quarto, seu irmão estava dormindo na cama a frente._

 _Ele tentou puxar ar, mas a cada tentativa seus pulmões gritavam pedindo que ele parasse, só quando ouviu uma movimentação na cama de Rin que ele não conseguiu se conter e desabou no choro sem restrições._

 _\- Yukio?_ \- veio a voz de Rin - Yuki acorde, Yukio acorde! - mandou Rin em voz de ordem e o rapaz finalmente despertou sentando-se na cama no susto - Hei! Sou eu, você teve um pesadelo.

\- Rin... - começou Yukio ainda assustado, ele respirava artificialmente e parecia ter visto um fantasma, o mais velho havia visto aquela expressão a muito tempo, ele só lamentava estar vendo ela novamente.

\- Venha cá - mandou ele, e o mais novo se jogou em seus braços procurando conforto e proteção, Rin o abraçou com fora, ele sabia o que aquilo significava - você sonhou com aquilo de novo? - o mais novo apenas acenou tremendo com a lembrança daquele dia - ok, se acalme, aquilo foi a muito tempo e você está seguro agora, está comigo e eu nunca vou te deixar, nunca você me entendeu?

\- Eu... - começou incerto sentido seu coração aliviar - eu visualizei tudo dessa vez, eu consegui vir os rostos... tinha tanta gente na sala quando eu sai e... ninguém me ajudou, ninguém.

\- Não pense nisso, não, pare de pensar nisso, pare - murmurou Rin ao ouvido do irmão o apertando mais em seus braços - eu estou aqui, você não precisa de mais ninguém, eu estou aqui eu nunca vou te deixar.

 **Novas condições - Parte 01**

\- Talvez isso não seja uma boa ideia - disse Lúcifer assistindo Rin e Mephisto passarem as instruções para o chef, eles estava na cozinha central da morada passando as principais instruções de para o almoço que iria acontecer em breve onde Yukio ia partilhar a mesa com os seus ex-alunos e com Shura, tudo tinha que ser perfeito - Yuki disse que queria esse encontro?

\- Mais ou menos - disse Rin analisando o cardápio novamente e cortando dois itens - ele realmente precisa superar o que aconteceu para seguir em frente, e se ele tiver que ter contato com algum exorcista que sejam seus antigos alunos que o respeitam.

\- E com o cardápio que nos temos aqui vai ser um almoço magnífico - disse Mephisto fazendo Rin e Lúcifer rirem.

\- Você já o preparou para isso? - perguntou Lúcifer legitimamente preocupado - quero dizer, falou que eles vão estar lá?

\- Não tive tempo - disse Rin fechando o menu e entregando ao chef - ontem nos chegamos, fomos para conferencia e quando eu fui falar com ele levei um tiro na cabeça.

\- Foi mesmo - relembrou Lúcifer com um sorriso na face ainda maravilhado com o fato de Yukio ter atirado na cabeça de Rin - mas e a noite?

\- A noite... - começou Rin corando levemente trazendo confusão a face dos irmãos.

\- O que aconteceu a noite? - perguntou Mephisto.

\- A noite não tivemos tempo, por que eu pedi a mão dele - disse depressa, Lúcifer e Mephisto permaneceram parados olhando para Rin como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, ainda meio sem processar a informação, até que uma luz pareceu se acender na mente dos dois e então a reação surgiu.

\- FINALMENTE - gritou Lúcifer abraçando, Mephisto deu um grito de felicidade pela cozinha mandando cancelar todas as atividades.

\- HOJE VAMOS COMEMORAR, PREPAREM UM SUPER BANQUETE - gritou aos cozinheiros.

\- Vocês dois querem parar - disse Rin afastando-se do abraço de Lúcifer - por isso eu não queria falar sobre isso ainda, não queria que isso fosse o destaque do dia.

\- Rin meu irmão - disse Lúcifer o abraçando de novo da mesma forma que Shura fazia - você finalmente pediu a mão de Yuki, não há mais nada em Gehenna de maior importância.

\- Vamos chamar os outros - disse Mephisto e antes que Rin conseguisse o deter ele sumiu assim como todo o seu plano de um almoço calmo e sereno. Iblis veio acompanhado de Astaroth e os dois começaram a planejar a super festa, Bellzebub e Egyn vieram logo atrás e a partir daí foi ladeira abaixo, agora Rin estava no corredor da ala de seus amigos para dar a noticia, afinal de contas, ele tinha que prepará-los, pois a situação dos dois era complicada. Ele bateu na porta do quarto de Bon sabendo que se ele começasse por Suguro, tudo seria mais fácil, como esperado ele atendeu rápido.

\- Okumura - disse ele dando espaço para Rin entrar - aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Preciso de ajuda - disse o rapaz sentando em uma poltrona - aconteceu uma coisa ontem, que levou a uma confusão hoje.

\- Você matou a Shura? - sugeriu o monge sentando ao lado do amigo fazendo Rin rir.

\- Ainda não, mas é bem capaz que ela me mate, talvez seja uma boa ideia chamar ela também - refletiu o rapaz.

\- Eu vou buscá-la então - disse Bon, e logo estavam Shura e Bon sentados em frente a Rin esperando ele começar.

\- Ok - disse o rapaz procurando as palavras - antes de começar, eu quero que vocês entendam que Gehenna não é Assiah, aqui é outro mundo, temos outras regras e outras leis, outras convicções e algumas coisas em Gehenna são aceitas, então abram a mente.

\- Certo - disse Shura devagar temendo o que vinha por aí.

\- Há dois anos atrás, quando Yukio conseguiu sair do quarto e andar pela morada ele começou a fazer parte dos bailes da corte e ser apresentado como filho de Satan - começou Rin - ele... digamos que ele está bem diferente do Yukio que a gente conheceu em Assiah.

\- Diferente como?

\- Esteticamente falando - respondeu Rin e os dois entenderam no ato.

\- Ok, e onde você quer chegar? - questionou Shura.

\- Em Gehenna, se você é o filho mais novo de Satan, nos bailes você fica sentado ao lado do trono dele sendo exibido para quem quisesse te cortejar, eles pode subir no trono e pedir autorização para cortejá-lo.

\- Isso me cheira mal - resmungou Bon, e Shura nem piscava ouvindo a narrativa de Rin.

\- Tinha muita gente olhando para ele, como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne...

\- Você pediu o direito de cortejar Yukio - interrompeu Shura chegando lá mais rápido, chocando Rin e Bon - eu sei que incesto não existe em Gehenna, por isso nada o impediu.

\- Como é que...

\- Você se incomodou quando Shieme chamou Okumura-sensei de Yuki-chan - concluiu Bon pegando a linha de raciocínio.

\- E sabendo o que aconteceu com Yukio eu tenho certeza que você não ia ficar de mãos atadas - emendou a moça.

\- Foi isso o que aconteceu Okumura? Você quer nos dizer que esta cortejando Okumura-sensei? - perguntou Bon, Rin parecia mais exasperado ouvindo aquilo e então resolver disparar tudo de uma vez.

\- Sim, foi isso, eu pedi autorização, Satan me deu - disse o rapaz serio - depois Yukio ficou seguro durante todo esse tempo, ele me deu permissão para encontrar uma companheira enquanto ele finalizava os estudos de Mestre de Cura, mas eu não consegui, eu tentei, eu juro que eu tentei, sai com uma penca de mulheres, demônios, umas bem atraentes, mas sempre tinha o sentimento de traição então eu desisti, eu simplesmente não podia, por mais que fosse meu bem, a ideia de deixá-lo... que alguém poderia, ele... eu... e não suportaria...

\- Meu Deus - disse Shura interrompendo o rapaz - você pediu a mão dele.

\- Ontem a noite - confirmou Rin e a reação de Shura e Bon foi similar a de Mephisto e Lúcifer, mas logo ela apareceu.

\- Bom - começou Suguro ficando de pé - isso é uma situação inusitada.

\- Muito - confirmou Rin esfregando os olhos - Yukio disse sim, eu queria esperar até vocês irem embora para anunciar para todos, mas infelizmente deu tudo errado por que acabei abrindo a minha boca grande hoje de manhã e agora todo mundo no palácio sabe, e logo toda Gehenna vai saber, estão planejando festejos e eu não queria que esses dois acontecimentos se chocassem, por que é muita coisa para Yukio processar ao mesmo tempo, ele já vai lidar com o encontro com vocês hoje que já é muita coisa, vai ter que lidar com todo mundo em cima dele por causa do pedido, eu não quero que ele lide com uma reação não planejada de vocês.

\- Entendi - disse Shura respirando fundo - eu consigo entender a sua preocupação, é realmente valida.

\- Obrigado - disse Rin, mas de repente um chute forte de Shura o jogou para o outro lado do quarto - que porr...

\- QUE TIPO DE PESSOA VOCÊ ACHA QUE NOS SOMOS? - vociferou a moça agora legitimamente irritada com Bon ao seu lado - ACHA QUE VAMOS JULGAR VOCÊS POR ALGO DESSE TIPO SEU IDIOTA?

\- Mas eu pensei...

\- Não faça isso Okumura, não lhe cai bem - rebateu Bon - você e Okumura-sensei acima de qualquer título são nossos amigos, e amigos não julgam - Rin ficou paralisado olhando para os dois, quando entrou pedindo ajuda ele imaginava todos os desfechos daquela situação, menos essa.

\- Espero que no mínimo você nos convide para o casamento - disse Shura se aproximando de Rin e puxando para um abraço apertado - mas primeiro de tudo, meus parabéns, espero que vocês sejam felizes - o rapaz sorriu aliviado.

\- Obrigado Shura.

 _Ao mesmo tempo em outro ponto da morada_

\- Ok, mas eu preciso que revise isso - disse Yukio entregando o frasco a um dos sacerdotes - isso não está fresco, pode infectar o paciente - ele virou-se para o livro que estava na sua frente e começou a ler as instruções padrões para começar a fazer a medicação, o rapaz já estudava a mais de três anos para ser Mestre de Cura, ele tinha aulas todos os dias e praticava junto aos Mestres todo santo dia, estava evoluindo muito bem, em breve ele estaria habilitado e poderia finalmente se tornar um "médico", agora ele estava com a roupa de treino, era muito parecida com o seu traje de exorcista, mas este era branco, não havia armamento, mas uma bolsa ao lado cheia de curas prontas, as mangas eram erguidas ate o cotovelo e apesar do cuidado suas vestes estavam sujas das ervas que ele trabalhava. Muitas vezes os auxiliares ficavam na mesma sala que o rapaz tentando evitar que ele exagerasse demais, pois ele sempre se envolvia demais nos estudos e isso em alguns momentos acabava mal.

\- Vou pegar as essências - disse um dos auxiliares saindo para a farmácia.

\- Esse livro está incompleto - resmungou Yukio virando as paginas procurando como finalizar a base de ervas para queimadura de demônios de fogo, cujo o alvo não era o corpo, mas sim a alma da vitima - esse tipo de receita só cobre o primeiro plano - ele coçou a cabeça confuso, ele olhou a volta procurando novamente outro livro, mas não achou - eu tenho certeza que eu peguei isso - resmungou o rapaz largando o livro começando a caminhar pelo laboratório da casa de cura, só então ele lembrou que havia sido interrompido por Rin e seu pai - ficou na biblioteca - disse o rapaz largando tudo e saindo de la, ele começou a caminhar automaticamente para a biblioteca, entrou e viu que os livros haviam sido guardados de volta na estante - maravilhoso - ele puxou a escada novamente começou a subir sem se preocupar com o nada, ele chegou ao topo da escada e começou a se esticar para pegar o livro, sua mão não alcançava, puxou mais uma pouco ficando em um pé só, faltavam dois centímetros, quando ele agarrou o livro a escada deslizou e depois tudo foi escuridão.

\- POR QUE NÃO HAVIA NINGUÉM COM ELE? - gritou Rin furioso enquanto caminhava em direção a Casa de Cura, um dos aguardas vinha logo atrás dele.

\- Eu sai por alguns segundos meu senhor - disse o auxiliar ao lado do guarda - fui na farmácia pegar um frasco...

\- EU NÃO QUERO SABER - vociferou Rin acendendo as chamas fazendo todos se afastarem, ele entrou então na Casa de Cura para dar de cara com Satan na entrada o esperando - onde ele está?

\- No leito dos fundos - disse erguendo as mãos para acalmar Rin, o rapaz imediatamente recolheu suas chamas agora demonstrando sua preocupação.

\- O que aconteceu? Por que os xoguns não fizeram nada - perguntou em um tom mais baixo e exasperado.

\- Foi minha culpa - confessou o pai - ontem ele ficou nervoso, tive que tirar o pingente para evitar que os xoguns perdessem o controle e hoje não coloquei de novo, foi um descuido.

\- Merda - resmungou Rin fechando os olhos frustrado - eu não posso sair um dia, se quer um dia que tudo sai do controle.

\- Foi apenas um deslize - rebateu Satan acalmando o filho novamente - ele está bem, quando percebeu que ia cair ele protegeu a cabeça e caiu de lado, ele quebrou o braço.

\- Claro que quebrou - disse o rapaz respirando fundo - como se ele não tivesse que lidar com tanta coisa, agora temos um braço quebrado.

\- Rin - chamou Satan com uma voz de comando, o rapaz parou em seu devaneio e olhou para o paz - ele está bem, está consciente, está conversando e respirando, se você aparecer desse jeito ele vai ficar preocupado, então controle-se.

\- Me desculpe - disse o rapaz respirando três vezes para manter-se firme - foi um dia muito movimentado, eu não queria lidar com mais isso hoje.

\- Respire fundo e vá vê-lo, não brigue com ele a culpa foi minha que tirei o pingente - rebateu o rei do inferno - eu tenho assuntos a tratar com as autoridades da zona leste, mas estarei aqui no jantar de comemoração.

\- Eu vou cancelar - disse o rapaz agora mais calmo - não tem jeito de Yukio ir assim.

\- Fale com ele - pediu Satan sorrindo de leve - e vá com calma.

\- Sim pai - disse Rin começando a caminhar para o ultimo leito, quando ele entrou na área encontrou Iblis sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama de Yukio, este estava sentado na cama com o braço em uma tipoia, ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto, o nariz estava meio vermelho e os olhos inchados, era evidente que havia passado um momento de dor, mas agora tudo estava bem - hei - chamou Rin.

\- Hei - disse Yukio - eu caí.

\- Fiquei sabendo - disse o mais velho se aproximando da cama - uma queda da mesma escada que eu pedi para você não subir.

\- Em minha defesa toda vez que eu cai os xoguns estavam lá para aparar a queda - disse Yukio sorrindo.

\- Toda vez? - questionou Rin - quantas vezes mais você caiu daquela escada?

\- Nem sei mais Ni-san - respondeu o rapaz despreocupadamente - mas nunca aconteceu nada, não achei relevante contar...

\- Que seja, onde esta o seu pingente? - perguntou Rin tentando abstrair a situação da mente e não se irritar mais ainda.

\- Ali na mesa.

\- E por que não está em seu pescoço? - perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Por que eu esqueci - respondeu ainda no tom de quem esta muito despreocupado com a situação, ao contrario de Rin que parecia preste a explodir - hei, não se zangue comigo, acabamos de noivar.

\- Iblis, por favor... - começou a pedir Rin, mas o demônio se ergueu prontamente e saiu do quarto, Rin foi até a mesa e pegou o pingente, sentou-se na beirada da cama de Yukio prendeu o pingente no pescoço do menor - não tire isso nunca mais entendeu?

\- Sim senhor - riu o rapaz - eu não pensei que fosse causar tanta confusão.

\- Não causou tanta quanto imagina - respondeu o rapaz olhando se ele havia conseguido mais algum machucado - estou cancelando o almoço e o jantar de comemoração.

\- O almoço eu concordo, por que ainda estou meio drogado e inchado, mas não precisa cancelar o jantar - rebateu o rapaz - Iblis estava me contando dos preparativos, também estou meio animado.

\- Sabe que todo mundo vai ficar atrás de você, não sabe? - questionou Rin - não vai poder se esconder atrás de mim como sempre faz, vai ter que interagir com as pessoas.

\- Do jeito que você fala, eu pareço um bicho sendo jogado em uma sala de conferencia - rebateu Yukio.

\- É basicamente isso - disse Rin levando um chute do menor - hei, isso doí.

\- Eu estou ficando com fome - disse o rapaz ignorando a exclamação do irmão - mesmo que não tenhamos um almoço oficial, podemos comer?

\- Vou pedir ao Mestre de Cura para trazer sua comida...

\- Rin eu estou bem - disse o rapaz novamente - eu posso sair daqui a qualquer momento, eu só tenho que voltar a noite para dormir em observação, podemos ir almoçar na cozinha.

\- A cozinha está um caos para o jantar de hoje a noite - rebateu - mas... mas podemos almoçar na ala dos convidados, com Shura e os outros - sugeriu, ele esperou por uma resposta brusca e rude, mas Yukio apenas o encarou confuso.

\- Shura?

\- Sim, Shura, Suguro, Shieme o pessoal.

\- As representações de Assiah que você trouxe, foram Shura, Shieme e Suguro?

\- E toda a sua antiga sala - completou percebendo finalmente que ele não havia citado isso anteriormente - eles vieram como representantes de Assiah.

\- E por que você não me disso isso antes? - perguntou Yukio - quero dizer, eles viraram exorcistas? Terminaram o curso?

\- Cada um deles - disse Rin se deliciando com a empolgação do irmão - e sabe a parte mais engraçada, eles ainda te chamam de Okumura-sensei - Yukio parecia dividido entre a descrença e o orgulho, percebendo que isso podia acabar mal Rin o pressionou - então? Posso mandar servir o almoço na ala de convidados?

\- Eu... eu não sei Ni-san, talvez eles não entendam a nossa nova condição.

\- Eu já expliquei tudo, e apesar de algumas piadas sem graça do Shima, sim eles entenderem tudo - disse o rapaz em tom confiante - e então Yuki, a decisão é sua, você quer ver os nossos amigos?

\- Sim... - murmurou o rapaz com um meio sorriso na face - mas por favor, não me deixe sozinho com eles - Rin caiu na risada se inclinando na cama e plantando um beijo na bochecha do irmão.

\- Nem por um segundo.


	8. Paz antes da tormenta

Yukio encostou-se na beirada da cama esperando Rin vir buscá-lo, após a empolgação de fazer o almoço na ala dos convidados e reencontrar a sua turma o rapaz havia estragado tudo, os remédios que ele havia tomado para a dor do braço quebrado eram muito pesados, o que desencadeou em um sono profundo, Rin não teve outra escolha se não cancelar este evento também. Agora, era quase hora de sua festa de noivado, o palácio estava lotado de demônios da corte e de alto escalão de Gehenna, a noticia havia corrido rápido e todos pareciam maravilhados com a notícia que o Anjo estava sob a guarda do futuro rei.

\- Ele já devia ter chegado - resmungou Yukio frustrado, depois que ele apagou Rin havia dado ordens os Xoguns para não permitir que Yukio saísse da Casa de Cura sozinho, pois ele iria buscá-lo quando chegar a hora, o problema é que já estava tarde e o baile provavelmente já devia ter iniciado, mas Rin não aparecia - será que ele me esqueceu?

\- De jeito nenhum - disse uma voz vinda da porta, Yukio se endireitou para ver quem era e encontrou Rin, o mais novo sentiu seu queixo cair ao ver o irmão, o cabelo estava cuidadosamente despenteado e em um tom mais escuro, contrastando com sua pele clara, o seu novo porte físico dava estrutura a toda a roupa formal, que intensificava o ar de seriedade, as vestes eram negras com detalhes azul escuro, como ele havia aprendido a gostar, as luvas eram negras e visivelmente de couro a gola alta estava ligeiramente aberta, mostrando um pouco de pele, aquele não era Rin Okumura, aquele era o futuro rei de Gehenna, que estava absolutamente perfeito em suas vestes sociais, mostrando todo o poder de sua realeza.

\- Você esta muito elegante Ni-san - disse Yukio se controlando, mas não conseguindo conter o sorriso, Rin deixou um meio sorriso tomar conta de seu lábio e se aproximou da cama.

\- Eu tenho que estar incrível hoje - começou estendendo a mão para ajudar o irmão a se erguer - tenho que provar para todo mundo que sou digno de ter você.

\- Você não tem que provar para todo mundo, só para mim - disse Yukio agarrando a mão de Rin se erguendo, quando ele ficou de pé em frente ao mais velho sentiu seu coração falhar, tinha algo errado naquela cena, Yukio já havia ficado cara a cara com o seu irmão milhares de vezes, mas desta vez em especial ele percebeu algo que o intimidou mais do que o necessário - você ficou mais alto que eu... quanto exatamente...?

\- Eu estou com 1,93cm Yuki - disse Rin em uma voz mais rouca do que ele estava costumado ouvir - eu tenho que ser maior e mais forte que você, como você vai me respeitar se eu não for? Alem disso, eu preciso te proteger.

\- Você cresceu demais - murmurou Yukio incomodado por ter de olhar para cima para falar com Rin - quero dizer, eu cresci também, mas...

\- 10 centímetros de diferença entre nós - concluiu Rin percebendo que aquela questão estava incomodando Yukio.

\- Isso é muita coisa - continuou Yukio pensativo - quase a diferença que eu tinha com Shura...

\- Yuki - interrompeu Rin, tirando o menor do seu devaneio.

\- Sim...

\- As pessoas nos esperam - disse Rin se fazendo entender, Yukio pareceu levemente envergonhado ter estar protelando e voltou-se para Rin.

\- Me desculpe - começou - eu tenho que me trocar.

\- Primeiro um banho, depois vamos trocar de roupa - o disse começando a caminhar e levando Yukio com ele, o rapaz deu uma ultima olhada em seu leito na casa de cura e começou a seguir o mais velho, assim que eles saíram Rin passou a mão pelo seu pescoço e tirou o medalhão, fazendo os Xoguns ficarem em forma corpórea, ele colocou o medalhão no bolso sem dizer uma palavra, Yukio não questionou, ele sabia que Rin tinha seus motivos, em silêncio o cotejo caminhou até o seu quarto, Rin abriu a porta dando espaço para ele entrar, lá dentro em um manequim estava a sua roupa de hoje a noite, era um conjunto de vestes formais, mas era bem mais chamativas, era uma túnica longa que assim como a dor mais velho se assemelhava a um sobretudo abotoado até a cintura, depois a túnica se abria quase como uma saia, mas não chega a tanto, a gola era alta, com bordados a firmando, as mangas iam até o cotovelo, mas ele sabia que o antebraço não ficaria descoberto, pois luvas grossas e igualmente elegantes iriam até acima do cotovelo o deixando completamente coberto, a calça simples estava ao lado junto com os sapatos, o rapaz respirou fundo olhando as vezes brancas com adornos verde água e alguns fios dourados, era muito luxuosa, bem a cara de Gehenna.

\- Isso está muito exagerada - murmurou Yukio analisando as vezes quando Rin fechou a porta o orientando para dentro do quarto - não tinha algo mais simples?

\- Não - disse o rapaz começando a despi-lo - acredite essa foi a menos espalhafatosa, Mephisto queria que você usasse algo vermelho vivo com dourado e brilhantes.

\- Por Gehenna, não - jurou o rapaz tirando a atenção levemente das vestes e voltando-se para Rin que o despia com agilidade - Ni-san eu sei fazer isso sozinho.

\- Se ajudar faremos mais rápido - disse o outro passando a blusa pela tipoia expondo o tórax do menor, quando ele ia tirar a calça Yukio deu um passo para trás.

\- Eu faço isso!

\- Que besteira Yuki - disse Rin avançado e desfazendo o laço da roupa da enfermaria, Yukio ainda tentou esquivar-se, mas o mais velho adiantou-se e puxou a calça com violência quase o derrubando no chão, o deixando apenas com as roupas de baixo - quer que eu tire sua sunga ou você vai para o banheiro sozinho? - completamente escarlate Yukio correu para banheiro antes que ficasse completamente nu na frente de Rin.

 **Andar de baixo - Salão de Festas**

\- Esse vestido é uma tormenta - disse Shura tentando respirar em seu vestido de gala, após o anuncio do noivado e do decreto do baile, Satan havia mandado um alfaiate até a ala dos convidados para que roupas adequadas ao evento fossem providenciadas, a moça havia protestado, mas Shiemi e Yzumo haviam convencido ela, agora todos estavam reunidos em uma sala cheia de demônios muito elegantes que os olhavam como se fossem uma especie de praga.

\- Eu gostei muito do meu - disse Shiemi encantada com o seu vestido verde com bordado rosado, ela nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de usar um vestido de festa tão elegante.

\- Uma coisa eu tenho que concordar - disse Shima pegando mais uma taça de alguma coisa que parecia champanhe - o pessoal de Gehenna sabe fazer uma festa.

\- Você não está bebendo demais? - perguntou Konekomaru - lembre-se que estamos aqui a trabalho.

\- Não é trabalho, estamos no noivado do Okumura - disse o rapaz virando a taça - e o melhor ainda, no noivado do Okumura-sensei.

\- Eu já devia ter previsto isso - resmungou Bon olhando os demônios conversarem animados entre si - toda aquela proteção que um tinha com o outro, era inevitável.

\- Eu quero muito ver Yuki-chan - disse Shiemi chamando a atenção de Shura - não apenas para cumprimentá-lo, mas eu quero muito ver se ele está bem.

\- Somos duas plantinha - disse Shura ainda meio desconfiada - Rin não estava exagerando quando disse que a coisa com Yukio era mais complicada, todos aqui nessa sala parecem muito ansiosos para vê-lo.

\- Mas é claro que eles estão - disse a voz de Mephisto se aproximando do grupo, todos se viraram para o antigo diretor que hoje parecia ter extrapolado em suas roupas espalhafatosas - fico muito feliz que vocês todos tenham aceitado vir a Gehenna, isso é um momento único.

\- Principalmente por que o nosso papa não é mais um louco desvairado - resmungou Shima pegando outra taça, aquilo arrancou uma risada animada de Mephisto e rendeu um revirar de olhos de Suguro.

\- Shima é melhor pegar leve.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com ele - disse Mephisto - hoje é um dia de festa, e vocês são convidados do futuro rei, ninguém aqui vai lhes fazer mal.

\- Acho bom mesmo - disse Shura - o que me leva a questão, onde estão Rin e Yukio?

\- Eles estão chegando - disse Mephisto olhando o relógio - Yukio caiu de uma escada hoje cedo e quebrou o braço, Rin o deixou na enfermaria o dia inteiro, então ele ia receber alta agora a noite e vir para o baile.

\- O QUE? - disseram todos.

\- Ele caiu de uma escada? Ele está bem? - perguntou Shiemi verdadeiramente preocupada.

\- Sim, na hora que aconteceu e pensei que Rin fosse matar alguém com aquela preocupação desnecessária, mas no final tudo acabou bem - ele terminou a narrativa não dando atenção a expressão exasperada de Shiemi, e então voltou-se para Shura - nunca pensei que te veria vestindo algo assim.

\- Não é por vontade própria - resmungou a moça - me sinto um bolo, essa roupas são realmente necessária, isso aqui parece um circo.

\- Aqui não é um circo minha querida - disse Mephisto pegando uma taça e erguendo em um movimento dramático - isso aqui é Gehenna.

 **No quarto de Yukio**

\- Isso está muito pesado - resmungou Yukio quando Rin fechava o ultimo botão da sua luva, o braço enfaixado estava escondido pela luva e a tipoia havia sido retirada a única coisa que garantia que ninguém iria ferir o braço já machucado era Rin - por que é tão pesada?

\- São os bordados - disse o rapaz ajeitando a gola do mais novo - os dourados são ouro mesmo.

\- Isso é uma exagero - rebateu o rapaz angustiado - sinto como se eu estivesse levando um saco de arroz nas costas.

\- Provavelmente deve pesar o equivalente a isso - ele então largou o braço de Yukio e o rapaz fez uma careta, a luva era incrivelmente apertada e tinha um forro anatômico que dava um bom suporte para que o osso não deslocasse, ou a luxação piora-se, mas mesmo assim o incomodo ainda estava lá - ainda está sentindo dor?

\- Nada que eu não consiga administrar - disse o rapaz incapaz de mover seus dedos.

\- O Mestre de Cura me disse que essa luva também está embebecida em ervas, logo seu braço vai ficar dormente e vai parar de incomodar.

\- Não vejo a hora - disse o outro sorrindo, quando Rin terminou de ajustar a ultima gola ele se afastou três passos para dar uma boa olhada em Yukio.

Yukio estava lindo, as vestes era elegantes, sua postura era perfeita, o cabelo estava penteado de lado como na época que era um exorcista, mas agora os fios caiam em uma franja soltinha, os enormes olhos verde esmeralda o encaravam com confusão, ele estava magro, muito mais do que um dia fora, mal parecia um rapaz de vinte anos ao contrario de Rin que se mantinha seu porte físico invejável Yukio havia se tornado pequeno e fraco, não pela genética como muitos alegavam, mas os dois primeiros anos de confinamento na cama e idas a casa de cura, doenças aleatórias e o sangramento diário o fizeram perder muito sangue e massa muscular, mas mesmo assim, como tudo isso ele ainda parecia divino, para Rin a fragilidade de Yukio apenas acentuava sua beleza, e isso o deixava louco, pois se ele conseguia se encantar com aquela criatura frágil e indefesa qualquer um poderia fazê-lo também, mas depois de hoje Yukio estaria seguro, ao seu lado onde ninguém podia o reivindicar.

\- Você está lindo - disse Rin no mesmo tom rouco que Yukio havia ouvido na enfermaria.

\- Obrigado Ni-san - disse o outro erguendo a mão boa para Rin - vamos então?

\- Só mais uma coisa - disse Rin segurando a mão de Yukio colocando o anel por cima da luva, ele entrou com dificuldade, mas o fez - você está pronto?

\- Sim.

E assim eles desceram, Yukio ao lado de Rin que o escoltou pelas escadas, os Xoguns seguindo-os de perto, quando ele se aproximaram da portas do salão Yukio conseguiu ver Iblis falando com um dos ajudantes, assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Yukio o demônio sorriu encantado.

\- Yuki você está absolutamente estonteante - disse o demônio, Rin se aproximou puxando Yukio pela mão e da mesma forma que Satan fazia em jantares para fazer o rapaz se sentir mais confortável, Rin o fez dar um giro e parar entre seus braços o abraçando pela cintura, aquilo arrancou um sorriso do mais novo sentindo-se mais confortável com a situação - os dois estão, Rin você está um verdadeiro Rei.

\- É exatamente essa imagem que quero passar hoje - disse beijando os cabelos de Yukio - você está pronto meu amor? - perguntou Rin surpreendendo Yukio com o termo usado, ele sabia que eles precisava agir como um casal em público, usar apelidos carinhosos era um dos trunfos.

\- Estou sim - disse Yukio respirando fundo apreciando mais do que o permitido o contato dos lábios de Rin com os seus cabelos - não me deixe sozinho.

\- Eu nunca deixei - disse Rin plantando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha o colocando o mais novo ao seu lado, Iblis ajustou a vestes dos dois e por fim de o final, Yukio segurou a mão do irmão com força e as portas finalmente se abriram.

\- Hora do show - disse Mephisto ouvindo a música de anúncio, todos os membros de salão se ergueram Shura e os outros avançaram alguns metros para conseguir dar uma boa olhada no que estava por fim então as portas se abriram, e o coração da moça quase parou.

Rin entrou no salão imponente como ela nunca havia visto antes levando o que seria Yukio Okumura ao seu lado, a moça não piscou os olhos se quer uma vez, mas mesmo assim ela parecia não acreditar em sua visão, o jovem alto, desengonçado e irritado que ela amava tirar o juízo estava a sua frente, alguns centímetros mais alto, bem mais magro e pálido, mas mesmo assim inexplicavelmente belo, sua memória foi levada diretamente a figura destruída que se arrastou até a saída da central de interrogatórios deixando um rastro de sangue para trás, o corpo quebrado e abusado em cima de uma maca onde o médico relatou cada uma das coisas que havia acontecido a ele e por fim o menino pequeno que sempre perdia para ela na máquina de tiro, juntando tudo isso, o vendo de pé, vivo, andando e visivelmente bem os olhos da moça se encheram de lágrimas, ela não chorava, a muito tempo, mas aquela era uma ocasião rara onde um alívio sem tamanho tomou conta de si.

O salão foi coberto por aplausos, Satan foi ao encontro dos filhos o receber e começou a fazer um discurso, mas sua atenção para fala do Rei de Gehenna foi tomada pelo comentário de Shima ao seu lado.

\- Okumura fez bem em tomar a mão de Okumura-sensei, não sei como ele sobreviveu tanto tempo em Gehenna sem ser atacado - Shura virou-se para ele chocada e então voltou o seu olhar para os convidados, não eram todos, mas uma parte significativa olhava para Yukio com cobiça, a maioria o olhava como se ele fosse divino, outros parecia determinados a despir o menor com os olhos e mentalmente, Shura deu uma boa olhada ao redor e viu que os olhares estavam por todo o salão, era perturbador, como Yukio tinha sobrevivido naquele ambiente.

\- A resposta para sua pergunta está ao lado dele segurando sua mão - disse Mephisto assustando a moça.

\- Como assim?

\- A única coisa nesta sala que permite que Yukio continue inteiro sem nenhum outro incidente como o que tivemos em Assiah atende pelo nome de Rin Okumura - disse o demônio surpreendendo Shura.

\- Eles o respeitam tanto assim?

\- Pior que isso, eles tem medo - disse o ex-diretor - Rin não é mais um Exwire, nem um menino que tentava controlar sua chamas, hoje ele é basicamente um demônio completo, ele tem a força de um legitimo filho de Satan.

\- Realmente - começou a moça - os que não olham para Yukio com desejo ou adoração olham para o Rin com medo ou admiração, é uma situação estranha.

\- Eles sabem de sua força - continuou Mephisto - quando eles foram trazidos para cá, Rin começou a treinar no centro de treinamento para ficar mais forte, no início achamos que ele queria se exibir, mas só depois de anos que eu realmente entendi, ele queria que os outros vissem sua força, como ele era imbatível e poderoso, assim ninguém o questionaria, nem tentaria fazer algo contra Yukio.

\- E o que isso tem haver com Yukio? - perguntou a moça confusa, seu questionamento foi recebido com um olhar confuso de Mephisto, ela pareceu desconcertada, como se aquela pergunta fosse a mais estúpida que poderia ter feito.

\- Tudo o que acontece em Gehenna desde a chegada deles tem haver com Yukio - disse por fim. A música começou a tocar alta novamente as pessoas começaram a se mover, e antes que ela conseguisse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, a figura altiva de Rin se aproximava trazendo Yukio consigo, Mephisto parecia desinteressado e em continuar a conversa e deu espaço para os dois, quando ele estavam a poucos metros do grupo, Shura tentou varrer as indagações de sua mente para finalmente receber os dois.

\- Oi pessoal - disse Rin agora sorrindo abertamente, ele fez um movimento imensamente elegante e trouxe Yukio para junto de si, o colocando basicamente a sua frente para evitar qualquer contato com estranhos, o mais novo parecia agradecido antes de virar-se para sua antiga turma, todos os seus ex-alunos sorriam abertamente, e Yukio não conseguiu manter o sorriso escondido, ele estava tão feliz em revê-los.

\- Okumura-sensei, ficamos feliz em vê-lo bem - disse Suguro fazendo uma reverencia assim como os demais.

\- Eu agradeço - começou Yukio incerto, e Shura percebeu que até o tom da sua voz parecia mais fraca - eu realmente queria abraçá-los agora, mas provavelmente Rin teria que matá-los por isso.

\- São as regras daqui gente, não é pessoal - completou Rin pegando uma taça em uma bandeja antes de Shima.

\- Estou tão feliz que todos vocês finalizaram o curso - disse o rapaz colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha - me deixe adivinhar suas especializações, eu lembro vagamente do perfil que cada um tinha em sala, não devem ter mudado muito, Yzumo e Shiemi com toda certeza viraram domadoras, Suguro virou um Aria, eu tenho certeza nunca vi ninguém decorar versos sagrados tão facilmente, Konekomaru também era muito bom nisso, acho que você virou um Aria também, Shima também tinha esse dom, mas não era tão empenhado com versos então...

\- Eu virei um Dragoon - disse o rapaz muito orgulhoso e os olhos de Yukio se arregalaram de felicidade.

\- É serio? - disse ele sorrindo - eu pensei que ninguém na turma iria se tornar um Dragoon - disse o rapaz parecendo aliviado - não desmerecendo as outras especialidades, mas nos impomos mais respeito.

\- Hei! - disseram Rin e Shura - os cavaleiros tem a batalha corpo a corpo - continuou Shura.

\- Com todo respeito, qualquer um pode empunhar uma espada, para ser um Dragoon você tem que ter talento - disse Shima provavelmente movido pelo álcool, Yukio riu do comentário virando sua atenção finalmente para Shura, a moça retornou o olhar e os dois ficaram assim, se encaram por alguns segundos, um sorriso triste se espalho pela face dos dois, como ambos pedissem desculpas um ao outro por estarem naquela situação.

\- Hei Billy - disse a moça sentindo seus olhos começarem a se encher de lagrimas de novo - você parece bem.

\- E você está usando um vestido - disse o rapaz agora sorrindo abertamente igualmente emocionado.

\- Isso que você está usando parece um vestido, não me julgue - Yukio riu com o comentário da moça e piscou os olhos, a tímida lágrima caindo pela sua face, Rin foi rápido em envolver o mais novo em seus braços e limpar a umidade de sua bochecha, Yukio fechou os olhos sentindo o mais velho o estabilizar, foram segundos até ele respirar fundo e se recompor.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Rin em seu ouvido e Yukio apenas acenou positivamente, sorrindo agora agradecido por conseguir ter aquele momento - vamos nos sentar um pouco.

\- Ainda não - disse uma voz se aproximando do grupo, os dois se viraram para encontrar Egyn que olhava apressada para um papel em sua mão - vocês tem que falar com os demais convidados, não podem ficam apenas aqui.

\- Mas... - começou Yukio recebendo um aberto mais forte de Rin em sua cintura o incentivando a ficar quieto.

\- Pessoal nos voltamos logo - e da mesma forma que eles surgiram eles sumiram, a festa correu bem, todos pareciam encantados com o sorriso no rosto do Anjo de Gehenna, e com a força do futuro Rei, Satan parecia o mais feliz de todos, muito animado com a animação dos filhos. Os exorcistas logo estavam sentados na mesa junto com os irmãos de Rin e Yukio, conversando animadamente, a noite foi passando e o que parecia se quase três da manhã o salão foi esvaziando e por fim a festa estava chegando ao fim, do outro lado do salão Satan conversava ainda com algumas lideranças, provavelmente sobre política, Rin estava de pé ao seu lado dando sua opinião enquanto Yukio, ainda seguro em seus braços, matinha cabeça e quem supunha o corpo apoiado totalmente o irmão, Rin parecia ser a única coisa que o estava mantendo de pé.

O grupo de exorcistas e irmãos demônios ainda estavam sentados na mesa conversando animados, Shima dormia profundamente completamente bêbado ao lado de Konekomaru, Suguro falava com Iblis sobre a importância do controle do portão que ligava os dois mundo enquanto Shura batalhava com Amaiomon para saber quem bebia mais.

Com um pouco de diplomacia Rin conseguiu se afastar da discussão política e conduziu ele e Yukio a mesa, assim que eles chegaram o grupo aplaudiu animado, Rin sentiu-se em uma cadeira, e antes que Yukio se afastasse suficiente dele, o rapaz o puxou o fazendo sentar em seu colo, o mais novo estava muito sonolento então apenas se deixou encaixar nos braços do mais velho e escondeu sua face no pescoço de Rin, o mesmo puxou as pernas do menor o envolvendo em seus braços fazendo com que o outro ficasse o mais confortável possível em seu sono.

\- Gostaram da festa? - perguntou Rin acariciando o cabelo de Yukio enquanto o menor dormia em seus braços.

\- Foi muito legal - disse Shura virando mais uma dose - o gatinho medroso já dormiu? Ele sempre foi fraco para festas.

\- Ele dorme às 20:00 - comentou Beelzebub - ficar acordado até essa hora é quase uma vitória.

\- Ele não dormiu bem noite passada - continuou Rin - e acho que as ervas da luva o deixaram mais sonolento.

\- E o que é que você está fazendo aqui então? - perguntou Yzumo - leve ele para cama, ou prefere ficar carregando ele como se fosse uma marionete?

\- Tão delicada quanto me lembro - disse Rin revirando os olhos - só queria desejar boa noite para você avisar que amanhã iremos tomar cafe todos juntos.

\- Almoço você quer dizer - resmungou Shura - por que ninguém vai acordar para o café, nem o Billy.

\- Que seja - disse Rin erguendo Yukio nos braços com uma facilidade incrível - boa noite pessoal.

\- Boa noite - disse a mesa em coro, Rin levou Yukio em seus braços para fora do salão e por fim para o seu quarto, ele pensou em levá-lo até o quarto de Yukio, mas o seu era mais perto e os dois estavam tão acostumados a dividir a cama que não fazia diferença, assim que ele entrou ele colocou Yukio na cama e tirou seus sapatos, removeu como toda delicadeza que conseguiu a túnica e por fim as luvas, ele tirou a calça do irmão o deixando apenas de roupas de baixo e uma camisa fina que usava por cima da túnica - você parece minusculo nessas roupas - disse reparando na magreza do irmão - Yuki acorde, eu tenho que romper o celo de novo, não quero fazer isso enquanto está dormindo - chamou mais uma vez, Yukio soltou um gemido relutante e abriu os olhos.

\- Não pode passar hoje Ni-san? - pediu o menor se afastando e se aconchegando na cama.

\- Não por que se não amanhã de manhã eu vou ter que fazer do mesmo jeito e você vai passar a tarde com dor - ele tentou agarrar Yukio, mas o rapaz se desvencilhou e se agarrou a uma das almofadas de Rin - vamos Yuki.

\- Pode fazer - resmungou ele abrindo as pernas despreocupadamente, Rin sentiu o seu estomago afundar, Yukio devia estar com muito sono para não perceber suas atitudes.

\- Yuki é serio - mas Yukio já estava ferrado no sono, Rin revirou os olhos impaciente e por fim pegou o gel para lubrificar, fez as garras demonicas saírem de seu dedo indicador e puxou Yukio pela perna, o rapaz foi sem resistência ainda dormindo profundamente, ele embebeceu o dedo no gel e respirou fundo - foi mal Yuki - e em um movimento rápido violou a roupa de baixo do irmão inserindo o dedo dentro dele, antes de qualquer reação Rin encontrou o local que já era conhecido e com a garra arrancou o selo o partindo, cortando assim a carne do menor. Yukio acordou em um grito, e Rin retirou o dedo imediatamente, o rapaz puxou a perna exasperado sentindo a dor do corte, ele parecia assustado e magoado, sentou-se depressa na cama cobrindo sua parte traseira temendo que Rin fizesse mais alguma coisa com ele.

\- Eu estava dormindo - disse agora se contendo para não chorar - não pode fazer dormindo... você prometeu.

\- Me desculpe Yuki, mas você não acordava - disse o rapaz em sua defesa agora limpando o sangue e o gel da garra - na próxima vez que eu mandar você acordar, me obedeça - e começou a tirar a roupa, Yukio encolheu-se na cama começando a chorar miseravelmente, todas as noites alguém fazia isso e ele simplesmente odiava, não pela dor ou pelo sangramento, mas por que todos pareciam muito confortáveis em enfiar alguma coisa nele e machucá-lo, como se ele não se importasse, como se pelo fato de ele ter sido estuprado por tanto tempo ele não ia mais sentir ninguém entrar, quando Rin voltou do banheiro sem a túnica apenas com a calça comprida ele encontrou Yukio chorando na cama - o que aconteceu? Eu fiz muito fundo? Eu rasguei algo a mais?

\- Não... não é nada - disse Yukio tentando se controlar, mas ele já tinha toda a atenção de Rin.

\- Vamos Yuki, me conte, por que esse choro? - perguntou o rapaz agora exasperado - o que eu fiz de errado? Fazemos isso toda a noite e você não chora, devo ter feito algo errado.

\- Nunca mais dormindo... - pediu o rapaz choroso fazendo Rin entender - eu... eu ainda sinto entrar... então, nunca faça isso quando eu não puder consentir, por favor.

\- Certo - disse Rin balançando a cabeça freneticamente - eu prometo, eu juro, me perdoe, nunca mais - ele pegou a mão boa de Yukio beijando seu pulso - me perdoe eu não queria te machucar assim - Yukio parecia mais calmo para o alivio de Rin - agora vamos dormir, você parece exausto.

\- Eu me sinto assim - disse o rapaz fechando os olhos quando o ultimo soluço se dissipou, muito rapidamente Rin o colocou na cama e se pós atrás dele mantendo seguro em seus braços, Yukio dormiu profundamente muito rapidamente, no entanto, Rin esticou a mão e pegou um dos panos de contenção que ele guardava na cabeceira da cama e com toda delicadeza que conseguiu colocou entre as pernas que Yukio, ele sabia que amanhã o rapaz estaria sangrando, por isso precisava estancar antes que o sangue escorresse pela sua cama, checando cada aspecto do menor antes de finalmente descansar Rin Okumura dormiu, sabendo que o seu tesouro mais precioso estava seguro em seus braços.

Continua...


	9. Sombras

A umidade da floresta fez o homem derrapar por entre as raízes indo de encontro ao chão, sem de deixar abalar ele ergue-se e voltou a sua corrida, a informação tinha que ser entregue o mais rápido possível, quando mais ele corria, mas ele tinha certeza que aquele conjunto de árvores eram sua melhor defesa, ele parou a poucos metrôs do que seria uma gruta no meio da floresta, o limo e as plantas a cobriam totalmente, mas ele não se deu por intimidado, avançado seus passos, entrando na gruta.

Assim que o fez as chamas das tochas de acenderam dando visibilidade ao caminho que estava por ser traçado, ele desceu pela gruta até chegar a um lugar mal iluminado onde um homem de capuz e de espada na mão o aguardava.

\- Está atrasado - disse o guarda - a sessão já começou.

\- Não consegui vir mais cedo - disse o homem trêmulo - trago notícias do Vaticano, nosso Paladino precisa ouvir isso - disse com emergência, o guarda o encarou incerto, estudando seus movimentos e face e por fim o deixou passar, o homem seguiu por entre uma pequena porta que revelava uma enorme caverna.

A caverna havia sido encontrada a anos, ela havia sido adaptada como refúgio dos exorcistas caso alguma guerra ocorresse e eles precisassem de um quartel general com urgência, haviam construído arsenais, corredores, instalado sistemas, havia selos por toda parte, celas de interrogatórios era uma verdadeira fortaleza escondida em quilômetros de cavernas, e hoje aquele refúgio era o que os exorcistas usavam como quartel general.

O grupo deles não era tão grande quanto o grupo que era formado pelo quadro atual registrado no Vaticano, mas eles eram muitos, em geral eram compostos por exorcistas que haviam sido expulsos ou haviam abandonado seus cargos após da mudança do novo Papa.

O novo Papa parecia não entender que aquele mundo estava em guerra com os demônios e estava disposto a estabelecer diálogos, aquele Papa havia condenado o Paladino e os exorcistas que puniram o filho de Satan, aquele Papa não entendia o poder daquele ideologia, e aquele grupo não podia seguir aquele Papa.

O homem avançou pela morada chegando finalmente em seu destino, ele encontrou a figura alta e imponente de Angel de pé conversando com outro exorcista.

Arthur Auguste Angel havia sido o Paladino após a morte de Shiro, o exorcista que havia criado os filhos de Satan, ele havia ajudado a condena-los a morte, e havia punido pessoalmente o filho de Satan que havia enganado a ordem para se tornar um exorcista, o que havia acontecido a Yukio Okumura nada mais era do que a espiação de seus pecados por ter mentido perante Deus.

\- Sr. Paladino, com sua licença - disse o homem curvando-se, de início Angel não te deu atenção, mas logo se desculpou com o outro exorcista e virou-se para o homem - trago notícias do Vaticano senhor, notícias importantes.

\- Então me diga de uma vez - mandou Angel sem alterar-se, o homem respirou fundo e então soltou.

\- O Papa impostor senhor, ele fez um acordo com o filho de Satan, ele vai abrir os portões de Gehenna para que os demônios transitem por esse mundo - a expressão de Angel foi da completa apatia a fúria em segundos, não dava para dizer o que se passava em sua mente, mas a logica não era boa.

\- Que filho de Satan? - questionou - ambos estão mortos.

\- Não meu senhor, eles estão vivos - disse o homem - ele rendeu os exorcistas do Vaticano antes de conversar com o Papa, Rin Okumura está vivo, ele será o próximo rei do inferno.

\- E o outro? - perguntou um dos homens atrás de Angel, o homem não soube responder, mas não houve necessidade, pois Angel passou por ele gritando para quem quisesse ouvir.

\- Quero todos os exorcistas lideres de esquadrão na sala de reunião agora! - mandou, algo tinha que ser feito, as crias de Satan não podem habitar esse mundo, nunca.

 **Sombras**

Quando Rin abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que ele não havia retirado a calça de festa e trocado o pijama para dormir, a segunda, foi que sua cama estava vazia, ele ainda ficou alguns segundos tentando estudar e entender todo o possível contexto da situação, negociação talvez com o próprio subconsciente buscando acalmar-se, mas quando percebeu que não havia negociação, ele se desesperou e sentou na cama com urgência.

\- Yukio? - chamou agora verdadeiramente acordado, nesses quase seis anos em Gehenna, Yukio nunca havia acordado antes dele, apesar de estar acostumado da situação em outra época, agora a situação era outra. Entre acidentes, tratamentos, ataques e treinamentos, a ordem era sempre da deixar Yukio dormir, por que era o único momento que o rapaz não sente dor - Yuki? - chamou novamente se erguendo e começando a caminhar pelo quarto em busca do menor, foi a casa de banho, ao closet a todos os lados, mas não localizou o rapaz, uma sensação ruim começou a se apoderar de si, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e descobriu que o pingente dos xoguns ainda estava com ele - e agora essa.

\- Bom dia Ni-san - disse a voz animada de Yukio enquanto o rapaz entrava no quarto, Rin não perdeu tempo avançando no rapaz exasperado.

\- Onde você estava? - vociferou não conseguindo conter suas emoções, Yukio não se abalou e sorriu despreocupado para o irmão.

\- Estava acordando todo mundo - disse o rapaz começando a recolher a roupas que Rin havia espalhado ontem pelo quarto - mandei servir o café da amanhã a ala reservada e já acordei todo mundo, até a Shura já acordou - continuou dobrando as peças de roupa e colocando-as em cima da cama - aproveitei e passei na Casa de Cura, eles disseram que os ossos do braço já estão fixos e eu só tenho que usar a faixa por mais dois dias, mas os movimentos dos meus dedos já voltaram o que é uma coisa boa - Rin pareceu desinflar com a informalidade e calma do menor, por fim sentou-se na cama derrotado, não valia a pena estragar o humor de Yukio com isso.

\- Você me deu um baita susto - disse o rapaz bagunçando o cabelo - eu acordei e você não estava, você sempre está.

\- Desculpe por isso - disse o rapaz se aproximando da cama, Rin ergueu os olhos para ele percebendo agora que Yukio estava usando uma alça preta com a barra dobrada e uma camisa branca que era frouxa demais para aquele corpo magro, por cima o rapaz usava um casaco longo de estilo jornalista tentando disfarçar que aquelas não eram suas roupas, assim que ele percebeu o olhar navegante de Rin ele defendeu-se - não me recrimine, eu tomei banho e não tinha uma única peça de roupa minha nesse quarto.

\- Por que é o meu quarto - disse Rin.

\- Sim, mas sempre tem uma peça de roupa minha por aqui - completou Yukio confuso - e não faça drama como se estivesse odiando a ideia de eu vestir suas roupas, você adora quando eu faço isso.

\- Eu me recuso confirmar essa afirmação - disse Rin agora sorrindo. Yukio revirou os olhos e puxou o irmão pelo pulso.

\- Vá tomar banho que estão todos te esperando - mandou o rapaz, mas Rin não me mexeu, ele puxou mais uma vez o outro com força, mas em um movimento brusco Rin agarrou o pulso de Yukio e o puxou para cama, girou o corpo do rapaz e o colocou de costas na cama onde Rin o prendeu embaixo de seu corpo, o mais novo permaneceu paralisado alguns segundos, mas o sorriso brincalhão de Rin o fez relaxar - você ainda tem que tomar banho - continuou o rapaz quando Rin se inclinada sobre ele - Ni-san...

\- Yuki, eu posso te beijar? - pediu novamente, ele sempre pediria, podia ter anos de casado, ele não sempre iria pedir, por que consentimento é tudo.

\- Não - disse o rapaz e Rin franziu o cenho confuso - só se me prometer que vai tomar banho depois.

\- Isso é chantagem.

\- Isso é um acordo - corrigiu - eu tenho algo que você quer e vou trocá-lo por algo que eu quero.

\- Então eu posso te beijar?

\- Você vai tomar banho?- Rin não respondeu, ao invés disso ele se inclinou sobre o rapaz plantando beijo casto em seus lábios, Yukio ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo que começou a retribuir Rin se afastou - será que eu fui o seu primeiro beijo? - questionou meio esperançoso, mas o sorriso triste que Yukio estava lhe dando disse outra coisa.

\- Depois de tudo, vai ser um pouco difícil ser o meu primeiro em qualquer coisa - sussurrou Yukio, Rin fechou os olhos se odiando por sua burrice, é claro que ele não tinha sido o primeiro beijo, ele sabia que o irmão havia ficado horas sendo torturado por Angel, eles podiam ter feito qualquer coisa com Yukio - mas você vai ser o meu primeiro marido - continuou tentando quebrar o clima tenso, fazendo Rin soltar uma risada seca ainda de olhos fechados - é o meu primeiro amor - Rin abriu os olhos com essa sentença sentindo o sorriso voltar a flertar com ele - e futuramente, quando tudo isso for apenas um borrão e estivermos ambos bem, vai ser o primeiro a fazer 'amor' comigo - o sorriso ampliou-se na face de Rin e Yukio finalmente se satisfez em vez a tensão sumir.

\- Confia em mim o suficiente para me deixar fazer isso?

\- Eu confio em você com a minha vida - respondeu Yukio sem hesitar, Rin soltou um urro de felicidade e plantou um beijo forte na bochecha do irmão.

\- Isso mesmo - disse se afastando com um sorriso enorme nos lábios parecendo um maniaco - eu vou ser o melhor marido do mundo inteiro e vou te proteger de tudo, não vai sair do meu lado nunca. - e começou a plantar beijos descuidados por todo o rosto de Yukio.

\- NI-SAN - tentou se desvencilhar, mas Rin já ria vitorioso.

\- VAMOS TOMAR BANHO! - declarou, e antes de Yukio conseguisse dizer alguma coisa ele agarrou Yukio nos braços e o levou para o banheiro com ele.

\- NI-SAN EU JÁ TOMEI BANHO, EU ESTOU DE ROUPA - começou a gritar quando Rin abria o box do banheiro - RIN NÃO SE ATREVA, RIN! - tentou Yukio, mas a água começou a cair forte molhando os dois, Yukio ainda lutou para se desvencilhar, mas Rin o segurou ate os dois estarem ensopados - idiota.

\- Eu também te amo - respondeu o outro soltando Yukio que resmungava irritado, ele saiu do box molhando todo o chão - Yukio vem terminar de tomar banho comigo - Yukio tirou o casaco e a camisa e jogou no chão do banheiro furioso, jogando os sapatos em Rin - Hei!

\- Termine seu banho estou te esperando lá embaixo - disse o menor lembrando muito o tom que ele usava quando Rin tirava nota baixa ou dormia demais.

\- YUKI!

Passou-se algum tempo até Rin ficar pronto e finalmente chegar a ala reservada que Yukio havia programado o café da manhã, na verdade o rapaz havia sido guiado pelo forte barulho de conversa que emergia dali, assim que ele atravessou a porta aplausos de 'finalmente' surgiram, ele revirou os olhos distribuindo "Bom dia" para exorcistas de demônios, ambos igualmente vitimas de ressaca, o rapaz percebeu que a ponta da mesa estava desocupada, provavelmente esperando por ele, sem hesitar ele sentou-se tendo como companheira do lado esquerdo Shura que parecia imensamente irritada.

\- Bom dia Shura, de pé tão cedo - provocou Rin recebendo uma bufada de raiva da moça

\- O Gato medroso em acordou cedo - disse ela - eu nunca o vi tão empolgado na vida, saiu batendo nos moveis, gritando no quarto, parecia que era você tentando me acordar.

\- Yukio aprende rápido - respondeu Rin se servindo.

\- Só aprende o que não presta - rebateu a moça tomando mais uma xícara de chá.

\- E por falar nele, aonde ele está?

\- Do outro lado da mesa - disse a moça apontando para a outra extremidade da mesa - ele está todo animado mostrando os livros de botânica de Gehenna para Shiemi - assim que a sentença finalizou nos lábios de Shura algo subiu no subconsciente de Rin, uma pontada quase venenosa que tomou conta do seu ser rapidamente, ele voltou-se para mesa olhando para a outra extremidade onde conseguiu ver Yukio conversando animadamente enquanto gesticulava com as mãos, Shiemi parecia fascinada e Rin tinha certeza que não era apenas com a explicação.

\- E agora essa - resmungou o rapaz sentindo a sobrancelha tremer de nervoso, a cadeira do lado direito estava vaga, visivelmente era para Yukio sentar nela, ao seu lado, como vai acontecer em jantares oficiais, como deveria ser, por que ele insiste e ficar do outro lado da mesa? Shiemi não era sua noiva, ele não tinha obrigações com ela, ele não tem que dar atenção a ela, mal os pensamentos foram proferidos duas jarras de vidro no centro da mesa explodiram chamando a atenção de todos, Rin percebeu de imediato o que havia feito e tentou recompor os seus pensamentos, do outro lado da mesa Yukio o encarou confuso - pelo menos tirei a atenção dela - resmungou o rapaz e antes que ele processasse que havia dito em voz alta Shura soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa, Rin virou-se para ela escarlate, mas a moça não se fez de rogada batendo na mesa enquanto ria animadas - Shura quer parar! - gritou Rin para ela desesperado para ela parar.

\- Você está com ciúmes...

\- Cala a boca Shura! - disse o rapaz em sua defesa - eu não estou com ciúmes, vá se danar - mas a moça agora se apoiava na mesa de tanto rir.

\- Ai... - começo a moça tentando respirar - essa foi demais, nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso... você com...

\- SHURA CALA A BOCA - mandou Rin agora exasperado, e antes que o rapaz ficasse mais escarlate ele sentiu a mão delicada de Yukio segurando seu antebraço, Rin voltou-se para ele mais escarlate do que nunca, Shura parecia que ia dar mais uma guinada com risada, mas os seus olhos encontraram Yukio de braços cruzados a olhando friamente, isso bastou para o riso morrer.

\- Hei Billy - disse a moça, Rin a essa altura já havia se sentado novamente e começado a comer tentando evitar o olhar de Yukio, mas o menor ainda estava de pé com braços cruzados.

\- Vocês dois uma palavrinha por favor - pediu o rapaz em tom calmo, Shura trocou olhares com Rin e os dois por fim se ergueram, Yukio saiu da sala dando a deixa para que fosse seguido, quando estavam no corredor com a porta do salão fechada ele começou - antes de mais nada vamos começar esclarecendo uma coisa, Shura pare de provocar o Rin ele agora é um demônio formado e eu sou se noivo, os instintos dele vão ficar mais forte e mais predominantes o que implica que ele vai se transformar em um alvo fácil para você, então antes que isso vire uma guerra se controle por favor.

\- Ok - disse Shura sorrindo da expressão seria de Yukio que não era nem perto de intensa sem os óculos para intimidar.

\- Certo, você pode ir - a moça deu as costas e saiu para dentro do salão, quando a porta fechou ele voltou-se para Rin - Rin Okumura, está com ciúme da Shiemi?

\- Não vou responder isso...

\- Shiemi foi minha aluna, eu estava mostrando livros...

\- De botânica de Gehenna para ela - vociferou o rapaz não se contendo - eu vi você todo animadinho, gesticulando, você deveria ficar do meu lado, eu sou o seu noivo, eu...

\- RIN! - interrompeu Yukio farto, o demônio engoliu o resto da sentença esperando Yukio falar - você percebe que perdeu o controle e explodiu duas jarras de vidro.

\- Me desculpe - resmungou o rapaz - foi apenas o grande e verde monstro do ciúme que se apossou de mim, é que... você estava lá e não estava... perto de mim, então eu...

\- Ok entendi - disse Yukio mais calmo e fazendo carinho na face do irmão - Papai disse que isso ia acontecer, nos dois noivamos é comum um demônio se sentir mais possessivo depois do noivado - Rin agarrou a mão de Yukio e a beijou, sentindo um alívio fora do comum com o contato - você vai ficar mais calmo se eu me sentar do seu lado?

\- Vou ficar mais calmo se ficar no meu colo onde ninguém pode tirá-lo de lá.

\- Ni-san! - repreendeu Yukio rindo, fazendo Rin rir com ele.

\- Do meu lado - corrigiu Rin - sempre do meu lado.

Após o café da manhã Rin e seus irmãos se uniram a Suguro, Shima e Konekomaru, enquanto Yukio insistiu para que Shura e Shiemi o acompanhasse a casa de cura, Rim tentou protestar de alguma forma, mas o olhar de atenção que Yukio lhe deu o fez recuar, logo eles estavam debruçados sobre a pesquisa de Yukio, o rapaz havia relatado tudo o que havia descoberto sobre o selo que havia sido colocado em si.

\- É isso - disse derrotado - eu pesquisei basicamente toda a literatura sobre o assunto, Mephisto me trouxe livros de Assiah eu li basicamente toda a nossa biblioteca e não há absolutamente nada que fale sobre isso - ele puxou mais dois diagramas enormes colocando em cima da mesa para que as garotas possam ver melhor - um diagrama feito para uma armadilha de demônio tem pontas voltadas para fora, esse os desenhos são voltados para dentro, não dá para perceber de primeira, mas basta ver que as pontas de dentro tem pontas mais finas, o que implica que a parte de dentro é a principal.

\- Você conseguiu ver esse diagrama com tanto detalhe dentro de você? - perguntou Shura verdadeiramente curiosa, Yukio ergueu os olhos para ela um pouco irritado pela falta de atenção dela.

-Eu tinha muito tempo livre e muita gente para me ajudar nessas missões impossíveis - respondeu o rapaz depressa - agora você pode ter foco?

\- Eu só estava curiosa sobre...

\- Foco Shura! - pediu o rapaz novamente, a moça revirou os olhos e voltou a observar o selo - se isso não é uma armadilha de dor perpetua eu não sei o que poderia ser, o significado teria que ser analisado de forma individual.

\- Shura tem razão,temos que lembrar que Angel era um paladino talentoso ele pode sim ter criado um selo como arma e tê-lo mandando gravar no anel - disse Shiemi - vamos interpretá-lo separadamente assim conseguiremos chegar a uma conclusão.

\- Ok - disse Yukio pegando outra pilha de papel - eu já comecei a fazer isso, a cruz no centro significa pecador, dois traços em cada lado representam o espelho.

\- A risco embaixo é punição - contribuiu Shura - então basicamente a imagem central quer dizer uma punição espelhada para o pecador.

\- Isso basicamente atende, mas vamos para os contorno do selo - continuou Yukio - o ouroboro significa eternidade e ai temos o pentagrama de envolve tanto os símbolos quanto o ouroboro.

\- Na linguagem de símbolos, a forma como o pentagrama é desenhado que dá força ao selo - disse Shura franzindo a face - a magia que os exorcistas usam é o reflexo do que eles são capazes de fazer, se um exorcista é forte ele pode evocar um espirito poderoso, ele for fraco ele vai morrer tentando, as pontas para fora quer dizer que a força que o selo está sugando energia de fora.

\- Então as pontas para dentro querem dizer que estão sugando energia de dentro? - completou Yukio incerto - isso não pode estar certo Shura essa coisa tinha força quando eu não conseguia me mover em uma cama, como eu teria forças para alimentar um selo como esse?

\- Você acabou de responder - disse a moça seria - você não conseguia se mover, pense nisso Yukio, faz o selo novo e resolveu testá-lo, você não precisava ter ido para sala de interrogatórios, você já havia sido condenado a morte, você era a cobaia perfeita, se pela manhã você ainda sentisse as mesmas dores ele teria sucesso no teste e você seria executado, ninguém precisava saber o que foi feito na sala.

\- Eu não... - começou Yukio sentindo o choque daquelas palavras - eu... não é possível... então, se eu tivesse morrido, naquele dia ninguém nunca ia saber?

\- Vocês iam ser queimados Yuki - disse Shiemi tristemente - só teríamos cinzas - mas Yukio não estava ouvindo, ele parecia desolado olhando para um ponto específico da mesa, tentando se convencer do que era certo.

\- Eu caminhei - começou o rapaz ainda em transe - por quase cem metros em um corredor cheio de exorcistas, de todos os níveis assistindo...

\- Yukio... - começou Shura, mas a expressão de dor do rapaz a fez calar.

\- Eu chorei por todo o trajeto - continuou o rapaz com desgosto - e sangrei por todo o chão, eu sangrei muito, ele tinha acabado de arrancar meu rabo... - ele parou alguns segundos sentindo as lagrimas finalmente se formarem em sua face - foi por isso que ele arrancou meu rabo, se alguém perguntasse por que eu estava sangrando tanto... mas dava para ver... não é possível eu... Shura você estava lá, você me viu?

\- Eu vi que você estava muito machucado - disse a moça tristemente - e com dor, eu questionei sobre o sangue, mas na hora ninguém me deu ouvidos, só fomos descobrir o que aconteceu pela autopsia - Yukio olhou para ela descrente e sentiu uma tímida lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

\- No minuto que eu entrei no quarto Rin percebeu - murmurou Yukio enxugando a lágrima rapidamente - se não fosse por ele... eu não tinha condições de fazer o que ele fez.

\- Yuki-chan você quer continuar a fazer isso depois? - perguntou Shiemi, mas o rapaz acenou negativamente - tem certeza.

\- Tenho - disse decidido recebendo um olhar de simpatia das duas - já evoluímos bastante, agora eu queria pensar em uma forma de sumir com o selo para sempre.

\- A maneira mais rápida é matando o exorcista que o colocou - respondeu Shura eficiente, mas não obteve o resultado esperado, pois encolhendo-se como nunca Yukio deixou sua papelada cair dando dois passos para longe da mesa - o que foi?

\- Ele... ele ainda... ainda está vi... vivo? - sussurrou o rapaz em voz tremula e desesperada, Shura e Shiemi trocaram olhares tentando saber o que responder naquele caso, mas a mais velha apenas acenou em concordância e foi o suficiente, Yukio começou a respirar fundo, realmente lutando para que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões, sem sucesso.

\- Yuki-chan - disse Shiemi tentando se aproximar, mas o rapaz deu dois passos para trás angustiado.

Ele não estava seguro, ele não estava, era tudo uma mentira, todos haviam mentido para ele, agora os portões estavam abertos e Angel poderia ir para Gehenna, ele poderia invadir a morada e o machucar mais uma vez, ele iria trazer os outros exorcistas, os porcos que haviam ignorados seus gritos e suas súplicas, o obrigando a fazer coisas horríveis o impedindo de ter paz. Como ele passaria por aquilo de novo? Ele estava mais magro e fraco, ele não podia ser violado daquele jeito de novo, ele não tinha mais força para resistir como nos primeiros minutos, seus ossos quebravam fácil hoje em dia, ele não tinha mais tanto sangue quanto antes, ele precisava andar para terminar o curso de Mestre de Cura, não podia mais ficar sem andar, quanto mais o rapaz pensava mais sua respiração acelerava - Yukio? - tentou chamar Shiemi mais uma vez.

Mas Yukio não ouvia, a única coisa que passava na sua cabeça eram loucuras de uma mente que estava se quebrando.

\- Eu... eu não posso usar ataduras... Rin se mexe durante o sono, ele vai acabar me chutando - murmurou o rapaz imerso em seus pensamentos. As ataduras para amarrar suas pernas juntas eram muito inconveniente e Rin odiava, e agora ele já tomava banho sozinho - eles vão ter que trazer a banheira de cura de volta... a normal vai feder a sangue, eu... eu...

\- Yukio - chamou Shura agarrando a face do rapaz para encará-lo, quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram Shura quase se arrependeu, tinha uma dor profundamente gravada na alma daquela criança, e agora parecia se libertar com toda força pela conjectura de uma realidade horrível.

\- Minha Ama disse que não pode acontecer de novo - sussurrou para Shura como se fosse o maior segredo da humanidade - disse que mesmo em um ato normal eu ainda vou sentir muito mais dor do que qualquer pessoa - ele agarrou a mão de Shura firmemente e continuou como se fosse um pedido - eu não posso ser estuprado de novo, doí muito, principalmente se for mais de um...

\- Shiemi vá buscar o Rin! - mandou Shura em choque com os devaneios do rapaz, antes de mais nada a moça sair em disparada corredor a fora, deixando a ruiva ouvir os desabafos de Yukio.

Duas horas depois, Shura estava sentada em uma poltrona no que seria o quarto de Yukio, o rapaz estava deitado em sua cama dormindo profundamente. Rin havia chegado quase que imediatamente, seguido por Satan, assim que entraram na Casa de Cura encontraram Yukio completamente desligado da realidade murmurando coisas, Shura ainda segurava sua mão tentando confortar o menor, assim que a moça foi substituída por Rin, Yukio pareceu voltar a realidade e desatou a chorar completamente desesperado, o ex-exwire o recolheu nos braços com força impedindo que qualquer um se aproxime. Foi uma quantidade significativa de esforço e compostos para Yukio se acalmar e ser levado finalmente para seu quarto, o almoço estava sendo servido no andar de baixo, mas Shura e Rin estavam sem apetite, Rin pela preocupação, Shura por ter ouvido a confissão escrachada do rapaz, ela muito mais fácil investigar a ação do que falar diretamente com a vítima.

\- Ele vai dormir por um tempo e acordar super envergonhado então não faça nenhum comentário - pediu Rin.

\- Acredite eu não vou - disse Shura seria esfregando os olhos, ela ponderou se deveria entrar no assunto e então decidiu - enquanto ele estava delirando... ele disse que... que a Ama dele disse que ele podia mais fazer nada, que ele sentiria dor - Rin virou-se para ela sem entender o objetivo dessa pergunta - isso é verdade?

\- Sim - disse Rin simplesmente, a moça respirou fundo angustiada - Shura?

\- Eu fiquei pensando se ela não estava exagerando...

\- Foram cinco caras por cinco horas com um garoto de quinze anos virgem - concluiu Rin seriamente - você não tem a menor ideia de como ele ficou.

\- Parece que eu não tenho mesmo - respondeu a moça se sentindo ainda pior, ela respirou fundo lembrando da face fora do ar de Yukio enquanto soltava tudo - na época foi muito ruim?

\- Ruim é muito pouco para descrever - respondeu Rin voltando-se para Yukio que dormia profundamente - tínhamos uma rotina, depois de um tempo você se acostumava, mas mesmo assim era horrível - ele respirou fundo lembrando das manhãs naquele ano - todos os dias a equipe da Ama chegava no quarto às 05:00 da manhã, ele dormia às 20:00 o que dava umas 10 horas de sono.

\- Como sabiam que ele ia dormir tanto tempo? - perguntou Shura atenta ouvindo o início da narrativa de Rin.

\- Ele não dormia sozinho - continuou o rapaz - só quando tomava um composto de ervas que tinha o efeito de exatas 10 horas de sono, então exatamente às cinco da manhã ele acordava, sem saber o que fazer e ai entravamos em ação. Eu fiz uma burrada anos atrás e fui banido do quarto dele, só me autorizaram a voltar depois que eu aprendesse todos os procedimentos da Ama de cura - ele riu com a lembrança das aulas ministrada pelas ajudantes que o odiavam no início, mas no final amavam a forma como ele acalmava Yukio - a questão é que o procedimento era horrível a Ama puxava o lençol dele começávamos a desmontá-lo, as faixas dos braços, do tórax, uma enorme que envolvia da cintura até os dedos dos pés que mantinham as pernas dele fechadas, depois alguém o tirava da cama para banhá-lo.

\- Era você?

\- Depois de um tempo fui eu, mas era por rodizio, o caso é que essa pessoa o levava para a banheira de cura onde tinha mais gente para banhá-lo enquanto outra pessoa trocavam os lençóis da cama, eles estavam sempre ensopados de sangue, tinham épocas que o colchão tinha que ser trocado - continuou Rin tentando lembrar de tudo - eu lembro que quando conseguíamos arrumar tudo, alguém trazia ele do banheiro, a essa altura ele já tinha chorado, gritado, pedido desculpas sabe-se lá por que, mas ele não parava de sangrar, então usávamos uma ferramenta para estancar o sangramento - ele fechou os olhos sentindo um calafrio na espinha lembrando de cada grito desesperado que Yukio havia dado quando a ferramenta era aplicada - nos passávamos pomada nas feridas e colocávamos ervas medicinais em lugares muito machucados e depois enfaixávamos ele de novo, e ele ficava lá na cama no centro dela chorando desesperado, mas limpo e tratado, alguém, que no geral era sempre eu, o forçava a comer alguma coisa, ele comia muito pouco e quando todos saiam eu ficava lá tentando fazer ele esquecer a dor.

\- Por que não o colocava para dormir? - perguntou Shura sentindo as lagrimas se formando em seu rosto - disse que ele não conseguia relaxar - Rin sorriu tristemente para ela lembrando daqueles dias.

\- Ele tinha que ficar acordado por um tempo - confessou - não era certo que ele ficasse nesse coma induzido direto, depois de um tempo começaram a cortar o selo, isso gerou uma confusão enorme e ele começou a reagir, mas os primeiros anos... foram absolutamente horríveis.

\- E o futuro? - perguntou Shura enxugando as lágrimas - vocês vão casar Rin, as leis de Gehenna mandam vocês consumarem o casamento, com Yukio assim...

\- Não vai haver consumação - disse o rapaz serio chocando Shura - eles pendem apenas que eu apresente o lençol sujo de sangue para provas que tirei a virgindade dele, Yuki não tem mais essa opção e mesmo que eu tentasse eu não apresentaria um lençol, apresentaria um cadáver, ele não resistiria.

\- Então esse é o plano? Mostrar um lençol sujo de sangue? - perguntou a moça angustiada - eles vão cair nessa? Todo mundo aqui parece consciente do que aconteceu, não vão acreditar - Rin ficou de pé finalmente voltando-se para Shura.

\- Você tem razão, todos em Gehenna sabem o que aconteceu com Yuki e principalmente as pessoas que eu tenho que apresentar esse lençol, e é exatamente por isso que ninguém vai dizer uma palavra - rebateu o rapaz, Shura ainda encarou Rin descrente que aquele rapaz era o mesmo que ela havia treinado anos atrás, e só então ela lembrou das palavras de Mephisto, as pessoas não apenas respeitavam Rin, elas tinham medo. Talvez fosse isso, talvez fosse uma isso que uma liderança de Gehenna precisasse despertar, medo do mais puro e cruel, medo.


	10. A liberdade de um anjo - parte 01

**6 meses após a visita dos exorcistas a Gehenna**

\- Eu agradeço a todos por virem - disse Rin finalizando a reunião com um novo grupo de exorcistas de representação dos clãs de demônios mais importantes de Gehenna. Desde que os portões haviam sido abertos tudo estava caminhando na mais perfeita paz, o registro de entrada e saída dos dois mundo estavam funcionando perfeitamente, e ambos os lados haviam aprendido a tirar proveito disso, demônios clandestinos eram banidos de volta a Gehenna e Exorcistas alterados de volta para Assiah.

Alguns pontos de Gehenna estavam em guerra absoluta por não concordarem com a nova política do futuro rei, mas nada que realmente precisasse de atenção, Gehenna amava a família real e o Príncipe Rin era sinônimo de evolução.

\- Essa foi a ultima - disse Iblis fechando a pauta - agora você pode relaxar.

\- Finamente - disse o rapaz se espreguiçando, com a coroação eminente Rin havia assumido parte dos compromissos de seu pai como representante da família real, agora ele tinha que exercer tudo o que havia aprendido em todos esse anos e iniciar uma novo reinado, para isso ele precisava articular com exorcistas e demônios de forma que nenhum dos lados se sentisse prejudicado, era uma situação complexa e muito exaustiva, mas ele sabia como lidar com isso - que horas são?

\- Quase noite - disse Iblis que havia se oferecido para auxiliar Rin nessas fatídicas tarefas - papai já deve estar voltando do campo de batalha da zona V a essa hora.

\- Eu espero que tudo tenha corrido bem - comentou o rapaz largando-se em sua cadeira - eu disse que resolveria isso em dois dias, mas ele insistiu em ir.

\- Ele vai ficar bem - confirmou Iblis - e agora quais os planos para noite? Vamos lutar na arena?

\- Seria incrível - disse Rin sorrindo de leve para o irmão - mas eu queria ver Yukio, faz dois dias que não vejo ele, desde que seu treinamento para Mestre de Cura está no estágio final ele mal falou comigo.

\- Amai disse que a ultima vez que o viu foi quando ele se machucou e foi parar na Casa de Cura - disse o outro esfregando os olhos - vamos treinar, talvez eu te machuque o suficiente para você ir para lá.

\- Ou o contrário - rebateu Rin pensativo, e por fim tomou sua decisão - vá buscar sua espada.

\- Esse é o espirito!

 **A liberdade de um anjo - parte 01**

\- Isso foi imprudente e desnecessário - vociferou Yukio enquanto enfaixava o braço de Iblis - eu disse para não as chamas quando estivesse lutando - continuou o rapaz, Rin que estava de pé do outro lado da cama assistia o mais novo tratar da queimadura do irmão, no calor da luta Rin havia perdido o controle de suas chamas e havia atingido Iblis com sua espada praticamente em brasa, foi nocaute imediato, mas Iblis havia se machucado de verdade, por isso os dois estavam agora assim, assistindo o jovem mestre de cura cuidado do irmão ferido.

\- Não foi grande coisa Yukio - tentou remendar Iblis.

\- Não tenho culpa se minhas chamas tem vontade própria - emendou Rin levando um tapa no braço de repreensão - Hei!

\- Imprudente - resmungou Yukio fechando o curativo - pronto, você pode ir Iblis, amanhã de manhã já deve ter sarado.

\- Obrigado Yukio - disse o irmão se voltando para Rin - pelo menos você conseguiu ver o Yukio - o mais novo olhou de Iblis para Rin que parecia escarlate com a declaração e só então Yukio somou a historia.

\- Você feriu Iblis para vir me ver? - perguntou o outro com os braços cruzados - por favor diga que não foi isso.

\- Não foi intencional se quer saber - tentou defender-se, mas Yukio já o olhava com aquele olhar de repreensão que ele havia aperfeiçoado tão bem - qual é Yuki, você passa mais tempo nesse lugar do que em qualquer outro, faz dois dias que eu não te vejo, nem parece que vamos casar, você não passa mais o seu tempo comigo.

\- Eu não vou ter uma DR aqui na Casa de Cura Rin - disse Yukio em voz gélida - quando eu terminar o turno nos dois conversamos.

\- E quando vai ser isso? - perguntou o rapaz cruzando os braços sentindo-se indignado pelo tom usado por Yukio - amanhã de manhã, quando eu estiver ocupado em outra reunião?

\- E se for qual o problema? - rebateu - eu estou em treinamento Rin, não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar faltando aos...

\- Mas pode me deixar de lado - disse Rin em um tom mais grave, e o silêncio cortou a Casa de Cura, ainda tinham quatro ou cinco ajudantes com Yukio, o que tornou a cena bem mais constrangedora. Yukio pareceu se encolher com a declaração de Rin e baixou o olhar, só então o mais velho percebeu o que havia feito. Ele e Yukio eram figuras públicas, apesar de todos no palácio conhecerem a história dos dois, era muito raro vê-los em um momento intimo como esse, o rapaz precisava pensar rápido para sair daquela situação e por fim fez o que seus instintos de líder o ensinaram - Yukio, por favor, pegue suas coisas e me acompanhe.

Sem esperar uma segunda declaração, Yukio desfez a roupa de mestre de cura a colocando em cima do leito e virou-se para sair da sala em silêncio com Rin a dois passos atrás dele, os dois caminharam em silêncio até chegarem ao corredor do quarto dos dois, Yukio foi direto para o quarto de Rin parando na porta, o mais velho entendeu a deixa e adiantou-se e abriu a porta para os dois passarem, assim que a porta se fechou Yukio começou.

\- Eu não acredito que fez isso...

\- Yuki...

\- NA FRENTE DOS MEUS AUXILIARES - rebateu o rapaz por sua vez furioso - como é que eles vão me respeitar se você me trata como um mero... um mero...

\- Um mero o que? - completou Rin não gostando do tom da conversa - você acha que eu gosto de ter que fazer isso? Eu sinto sua falta Yukio, mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida, o fato de ficarmos noivos deixou isso mais forte do que eu um dia já imaginei, eu não ligo o que eles pensam, mas eu vou ser rei em alguns meses e sou eu quem se arrasta como um mendigo pedindo uma esmola da sua atenção todos os dias, sou eu que implora para estar ao seu lado, eu não ligo se isso me torna fraco aos olhos dos outros, por que eu te amo e valorizo a sua presença do meu lado mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eu só queria que você me quisesse 5% do quanto eu te quero, isso para mim bastaria.

\- Quem disse que eu não te quero? - rebateu Yukio sentindo-se péssimo com a declaração do outro - tudo o que eu... eu estou fazendo por nós.

\- Então existe um nós? - disse Rin sem conseguir fazer o desgosto sumir de sua afirmação, parecia que a frustração daqueles meses estavam saindo naturalmente. Yukio parou no meio da sentença que ia proferir e murmurou.

\- Você ainda quer que tenha um nós? - perguntou o rapaz sentindo a raiva de Rin tomar conta do quarto - você sabe que eu nunca fui contra você se aventurar por aí, mas isso foi antes, eu não quero que você se sinta preso a mim por causa de um plano para me salvar, quero que você seja feliz... mesmo se não for comigo - as palavras mal saíram de seus lábios quando Rin atravessou o quarto e o beijou. Foi um beijo muito diferente de qualquer outro que eles tiveram, foi selvagem e cheio de desespero, por mais pego de surpresa que tenha sido Yukio o recebeu com a mesma necessidade, Rin era mais alto, mais forte, ainda usava roupas de batalhas e seu corpo ainda continha uma camada de suor, mas isso não era importante, pois o mais novo envolveu os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro o fazendo para mais perto, os dois precisavam daquilo. Rin o segurou firme pela cintura o erguendo alguns centímetros do chão, obrigando Yukio a fortalecer o aperto quando ele sentiu ser suspenso, nenhum dos dois queria parar, era a simples necessidade ficarem juntos, devorando um ao outro. Só quando a cabeça de Yukio bateu contra a parede que o rapaz percebeu o que estava acontecendo e abriu os olhos, assustado, mas Rin ainda estava muito envolvido do beijo, então buscando todo o controle para conseguir dar fim aquela situação ele aprofundou mais o beijo forçando Rin a rompê-lo para conseguir ar, quando Rin se afastou Yukio ainda plantou um pequeno selo em seus lábios querendo manter o contato. Os ainda ficaram juntos ofegantes, Yukio ainda pressionado contra a parede erguido por Rin e o mais velho ofegante e suado em cima dele.

\- Eu acho - começou Yukio com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios - que eu precisava disso, precisava muito disso.

\- Não mais do que eu - murmurou Rin em voz rouca agora apoiando a testa junto a do menor - eu te machuquei?

\- Não - se apressou o menor a responder - foi perfeito - ele se inclinou capturando novamente os lábios do noivo em um beijo mais delicado, quando ele quebrou o beijo ele abraçou Rin com força escondendo sua face na clavícula do maior, que o apertou mais forte em seus braços beijando sua nuca, eles ainda ficaram assim por alguns segundos até Rin murmurar.

\- Nos precisamos casar logo - disse ainda com Yukio nos braços - essa urgência que sentimos um pelo outro vai se acalmar após o casamento.

\- Ainda não - resmungou Yukio ainda com a face escondida, Rin franziu o cenho e afastou Yukio o colocando finalmente no chão, o outro ainda pareceu confuso, mas se deixou repousar - Rin...?

\- Ainda não? - perguntou confuso - como assim ainda não? Eu vou continuar um maluco possessivo se nos dois não firmarmos o nosso vinculo.

\- Eu sei disso - disse Yukio erguendo as mãos para tentar fazer Rin se acalmar - mas eu preciso de mais tempo, eu estou trabalhando na remoção do selo e eu estou tão perto.

\- Como estava a cinco meses quando Shura saiu daqui - perguntou o rapaz colocando as mãos na cintura impaciente - Yuki, já conversamos sobre isso, disse que íamos cuidar disso depois do casamento.

\- Eu sei, mas se tudo der certo nos dois podemos... podemos... quando casarmos - ele parecia relutante em finalizar a sua sentença, mas não precisou, pois Rin conseguiu somar o mais rápido possível.

\- Pare aí! Muita informação - murmurou o rapaz de cabeça baixa - eu acho que nos dois precisamos repassar nossas conversas... - mas sua fala foi cortada quando Yukio o beijou novamente esvaindo sua linha de pensamento, Rin se deixou envolver novamente no beijo e quando estava pronto para segurar Yukio em seus braços novamente ele se afastou - isso é trapaça, e mesmo que funcione a curto prazo, nos dois ainda precisamos conversar - Yukio sorriu meio envergonhado e antes que Rin conseguisse dizer algo ele afastou indo em direção ao banheiro tirando sua roupa para tomar banho, Rin revirou os olhos seguindo o mais novo para o banheiro - Yuki!

\- É bem técnico - começou Yukio quando jogava as peças de roupas no chão - mas conversando com Shura, Shiemi e a equipe de Mestres de cura conseguimos chegar a uma conclusão - Rin entrou no banheiro sentando na beirada da banheira começando a tirar a própria roupa - Shiemi andou entrando em contato com a equipe médica de Assiah então tivemos uma ideia brilhante que já foi testada, logo podemos aplicar no meu caso.

\- Eu adoro quando você fala sobre o seu trabalho, mas eu preciso que você simplifique tudo para mim - disse o rapaz ligando a água para encher a banheira - o que isso tem haver com adiar o nosso casamento?

\- Em resumo - disse o rapaz sentando ao lado de Rin na banheira apenas com roupas de baixo - não podemos remover o selo com as formas tradicionais seja em Assiah, seja em Gehenna, isso envolveria uma opção que eu não quero fazer então vamos remover na forma que as pessoas normais fazem.

\- Que é?

\- Através de uma cirurgia - explicou simplesmente brincando com a água, Rin ficou em silêncio alguns segundos e então finalmente conseguiu formular algo na sua mente.

\- Como... como é? - finalmente perguntou verdadeiramente confuso, mas Yukio o tranquilizou.

\- Siga meu raciocínio - disse o rapaz verificando o nível da água - a minha Ama fez uma avaliação na época que eu estava debilitado, e pelo uso agressivo de...

\- Eu tenho consciência do estado do seu corpo, mas não confortável em falar sobre isso - interrompeu, Yukio sorriu respeitando a vontade do noivo.

\- Tudo bem então - continuou o outro ficando de pé - você vai entrar comigo? - Rin ficou de pé começando a tirar a calça e as botas - mas antes vai toma uma chuveirada, você está todo suado.

\- Eu não ouvi você reclamando quando estávamos lá no quarto - rebateu Rin indo para o chuveiro, Yukio riu se jogando na banheira, minutos depois os dois estavam relaxados dentro da banheira de água quente, Rin encostado na ponta e Yukio apoiando as costas em seu peito, os dois estavam nus, mas não havia nada erótico naquilo, a pura e simples presença do outro era mais do que suficiente para satisfaze-los, Yukio apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Rin que brincava de entrelaçar os seus dedos juntos enquanto dava beijos delicados na orelha do noivo - eu me sinto mais tranquilo.

\- Eu também - murmurou Yukio amando o corpo de Rin pressionado contra o seu - talvez essa historia de ficar separado por muito tempo não seja muito boa.

\- Foram dois dias - murmurou Rin entrelaçando os dedos com Yukio com mais força - dois horríveis dias de reuniões, conferencias e burocracia.

\- Eu vou tirar trinta centímetros de intestino e fazer uma reconstrução para conseguir remover o selo - disparou Yukio de uma vez e Rin arregalou os olhos afastando menor de si.

\- COMO É QUE É?

\- Me deixe explicar, é a decisão mais lógica a ser tomada - começou o rapaz em tom calmo - o selo não pode ser removido por nada que conhecemos, então vamos tirá-lo fisicamente do meu corpo e de quebra eu ainda consigo me reconstituir, afinal os meus dez primeiros centímetros de intestinos são uma confusão de feridas mal cicatrizadas que a qualquer momento podem se romper.

\- Elas só vão se romper se você fizer alguma coisa - disparou Rin tentando processar a informação - e isso está fora de cogitação.

\- E quem disse isso? - questionou Yukio tentando manter a calma e não se irritar com Rin - é o meu corpo Rin eu, depois de anos, finalmente sei o que eu quero que aconteça com ele.

\- Yukio, isso envolve uma cirurgia, eles vão te abrir...

\- Eles já me abriram...

\- Isso não vai acontecer - sentenciou Rin ficando de pé pronto para sair da banheira - eu estou dizendo que não.

\- E eu que sim - rebateu Yukio no tom mais forte que Rin já o ouviu usando - Rin Okumura, sente-se - Rin ainda ficou de pé alguns segundos e sentou-se novamente - eu vou me casar com você em alguns meses, e por mais que eu tenha certeza que você nunca vai me forçar a nada, eu quero estar livre de corpo e alma para assumir esse compromisso, então sim Rin, isso vai acontecer e eu adoraria que estivesse do meu lado quando essa coisa finalmente sair de mim.

Rin ficou em silencio alguns segundos apenas olhando para Yukio, ele parecia decido, tão decidido quanto na época que era um exorcista confiante e implacável, aquela visão o encheu de orgulho e se possível mais amor ainda.

\- Eu te amo - murmurou o rapaz - e eu vou te apoiar em que você decidir - Yukio sorriu e se inclinou plantando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

\- Obrigado Ni-san - murmurou Yukio tirando as mechas molhadas da face de Rin, ele sorriu animado voltando a posição inicial.

\- Agora podemos marcar o casamento? - perguntou Rin, Yukio ampliou o seu sorriso.

\- Sim, acho que podemos - ele olhou para o anel em seu dedo mordendo os lábios - eu quero fazer a remoção semana que vem, sua coroação é em dois meses, podemos casar em um mês.

\- Um mês não é muito em cima?

\- Um mês é perfeito - murmurou - a gente não precisa prolongar mais, eu nos sabemos que nossos irmãos conseguem fazer qualquer coisa em um dia.

\- Isso é verdade - respondeu Rin sorrindo entre os cabelos de Yuki - um mês é perfeito.

A noite passou tranquila depois disso e o amanhecer foi mais perfeito ainda, os dois dormiram juntos no aconchego do quarto de Rin e amanheceram em paz, quanto mais tempo juntos os dois passavam, mais tranquilos eles se sentiam. Rin iniciou suas atividades diárias que envolviam reuniões, encontros, aparições e uma serie de coisas formais para fazer, Yukio por outro lado foi para a Casa de Cura firmar as datas de sua cirurgia e saber as notícias dos médicos de Assiah pelo mensageiro da casa, eram tantas as suas atividades que a amanhã passou voando, Rin estava no meio do almoço com Iblis e Egyn quando Yukio encontrou no salão ainda vestindo roupas de mestre de cura, todos pararam olhando a bagunça que o gêmeo mais novo estava.

\- Yukio veio se juntar a nos? - perguntou Egyn, mas Yukio fez que não com a cabeça e foi direto para Rin.

\- Precisamos conversar - disse, Rin o olhou confuso.

\- Eu acabei de...

\- AGORA! - disse o rapaz assustando todo mundo do salão, ele deu meia volta não dando espaço para Rin retrucá-lo. O mais velho trocou olhares com seus irmãos que pareciam igualmente atordoados com o comportamento de Yukio, meio sem saber o que fazer Rin se ergueu e foi atrás do mais novo, ele teve de apressar o passo para alcançar Yukio entrando em uma das salas de reunião, lá dentro ainda estavam alguns assessores que assim que bateram os olhos em Yukio se curvaram, mas o mais novo não deu importância a isso - saiam - mandou o rapaz e foi o mesmo que Satan pedir, pois em segundos estavam fora da sala, Rin entrou logo em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Yukio... - começou, mas Yukio ao ver a porta trancada finalmente desabou, ele sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a chorar. Rin se viu no que seria a situação mais confusa de sua vida, a poucos segundos ele estava pronto para gritar com Yukio pelo seu comportamento, mas agora o mais novo estava desabando em lágrimas na sua frente, o rapaz ainda ficou estático alguns segundos enquanto Yukio chorava em meio a soluços desesperados, era como se o mais novo precisasse chorar, ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e deixou-se ficar ali desabando em lágrimas, aquilo durou alguns minutos, enquanto Rin não tinha ação, até que Yukio pareceu se controlar e diminuir a intensidade do choro, ficando apenas com soluços errantes, foi então que Rin entendeu ser a sua deixa.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao menor e acariciou a sua face limpando as lágrimas que caiam, Yukio olhou para ele tentando conter o choro, mas não sendo bem sucedido, pois entre os soluços uma lágrima escorria. Ele continuou nesse gesto de carinho murmurando palavras de conforto até o menor se acalmar e conseguir finalmente respirar fundo.

\- Isso - murmurava Rin vendo Yukio recobrar a respiração, ele ainda se agarra a suas vestes em seu joelhos enquanto mordia os lábios tentando segurar uma nova onda de lágrimas - vamos meu amor se acalme - pediu Rin se aproximando mais do outro tentando acalmá-lo com a sua presença - o que aconteceu?

\- Deu... deu tudo errado - começou Yukio em tom pastoso - eu... eu não sei por que isso está acontecendo comigo - disse desviando os olhos de Rin agora olhando para um ponto qualquer da sala - eu devo ser amaldiçoado, ou algo assim... ter feito algo ruim, muito ruim em outra vida... - ele fechou os olhos deixando mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

\- Você não é amaldiçoado - começou Rin sentindo angustia em ouvir aquilo, era uma situação completamente diferente, mas o discurso era similar ao que o rapaz havia usado anos atrás antes de cometer uma loucura - o que aconteceu? Podemos resolver.

\- A cirurgia - começou sentindo o soluço vencer sua fala - não pode ser feita... - Rin sentiu o estomago afundar, ele não aprovava o método, achava perigoso e desnecessário, mas aquela era a única esperança de Yukio em recomeçar, em ter sua estabilidade física de volta.

\- Como assim? Por que? - perguntou sentindo o rapaz tremer enquanto tentava formular o que iria dizer.

\- Os médicos de Assiah - disse em um murmuro - disseram que não temos estabilidade para realizar o procedimento e que eles não vão conseguir permanecer aqui tempo o suficiente para realizar o procedimento - ele parecia mais lucido a medida que falava - que o ar de Gehenna e as condições físicas são diferentes, que não sabem como isso me afetaria... que... que se fosse feito aqui eu não sobreviveria, e que eu teria... teria... - ele parecia incapaz de falar, mas Rin sabia exatamente o que era o fim daquela sentença.

\- Teria que ir para Assiah - completou, e a bela face de Yukio se contorceu no que seria uma mascará de tristeza, e o choro recomeçou, dessa vez Rin agarrou o irmão em seus braços e o deixou chorar. As memórias daquela noite, onde o menor havia sido destruído pelos exorcistas, veio com força em sua mente, Assiah havia feito isso com Yukio, era quase irônico que ele encontrasse sua cura lá, Rin apertou Yukio com mais força em seus braços e por fim proferiu - então vamos para Assiah - aquilo fez o choro de Yukio cessar, o rapaz se afastou do outro em choque encarando Rin.

Ele sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça do menor, conseguia ler em seus olhos bainhados em lágrimas e em sua face corada de tanto chorar, aquela decisão era uma péssima ideia, principalmente para alguém na situação de Yukio, sair da proteção de Gehenna e ir para o local onde sua vida havia sido destruída era uma ideia terrível.

\- Ni-san... - começou o outro, mas Rin o interrompeu.

\- Se para que você se cure temos que ir para Assiah é isso que faremos - disse Rin decidido - eu vou me encarregar de tudo, não se preocupe, vamos acabar com esse selo de uma vez por todas - Yukio parecia a um passo de desfalecer, ele estava entre a excitação e o pânico extremo, vendo que precisava fazer algo para acalmar o mais novo ele agarrou sua mão e murmurou - quando tudo isso acabar eu vou estar do seu lado, seja lá onde for, você me entendeu? - Yukio apenas encarou o mais velho ainda em choque e aos poucos sua expressão foi suavizando até se tornar algo mais próximo ao alivio, ele limpou a lágrimas de sua face e respirou fundo.

\- Entendi - finalmente respondeu fazendo Rin abrir um sorriso.

Estava decidido, cabia agora a ele movimentar céus e terras, Gehenna e Assiah para que essas semanas em Assiah sejam as mais tranquilas e seguras para o pequeno Anjo de Gehenna.


	11. A liberdade de um anjo - parte 02

Quando o criado fechou a ultima mala Yukio quase desistiu.

Olhando para bagagem que ele estava levando sentiu a inquietação se formando em seu peito, eles iriam passar duas semanas em Assiah para a realização da remoção do selo, logo tinha uma quantidade considerável de bagagem para levar. Como ele era filho de Satan, mesmo com sua fraqueza evidente, ele ainda se regenerava rapidamente, o que diminuía os dias que era precisava se submeter ao pós-operatório, o que foi uma benção, por que daqui a quase um mês ele e Rin iriam finalmente casar.

Yukio respirou fundo pela milésima vez naquele dia, desde que ele havia sido trazido para Gehenna ele não havia saído das mediações do palácio. Satan, Rin e todos os seus irmãos haviam se certificado que ele permanecesse seguro atrás dos portões da morada, tudo o que ele tinha era relatos de Rin de como diferente e exótica era Gehenna, quase seis anos sem ir a Assiah, sem sair do palácio, sem ver ninguém além de sua família e membros da corte, vivendo com medo.

\- Acabou o tempo para isso Yukio - murmurou para si se munindo de coragem - é hora do salto de fé.

 **A liberdade de um anjo - parte 02**

\- Ok, Mephisto já está lá e Iblis vai com Astaroth depois de nós - disse Rin ao grupo, ele usava um sobretudo de couro escuro e roupas negras de Assiah, parecia mais serio do que nunca, mas tinha um bom motivo, hoje eles iriam para Assiah depois de anos - eu não quero nenhum exorcista sem identificação perto dele, nenhum entenderam?

\- Sim - disseram os membros do grupo em um único som.

\- Ótimo - disse o rapaz contando mentalmente, além dos demônios de guarda que já estavam instalados em Assiah com o aval do Vaticano, Rin levava como guarda pessoal Iblis, Astaroth, Egyn e Lúcifer, Mephisto havia reassumido seu posto de diretor da Acadêmica de Vera Cruz como forma de fortalecer as relações diplomáticas entre os dois mundos, os irmãos iriam ficar no que um dia havia sido o dormitório dos dois, o prédio havia sido demolido e no lugar uma pousada para os exorcistas viajantes havia sido construída, nessas duas semanas essa pousada abrigaria o seu grupo de demônios.

Rin agradecia aos céus que aquele quarto não existia mais, para ele aquele lugar era o início da destruição de Yukio.

\- E por falar em Yuki - murmurou para si, mas Iblis deu uma pancada em seu ombro apontando para a escada principal, descendo a escada enquanto era conduzido por Satan estava Yukio.

O coração de Rin quase parou quando viu o irmão usar uma calça preta, sapatos pretos e um suéter tão parecido com o que ele estava acostumado ao usar em sua época de professor que era como voltar no tempo, o suéter era preto com detalhes brancos suas mangas estava erguidas até o cotovelo e o rapaz usava uma camisa branca de botão por baixo, ele era hoje visivelmente mais magro do que um dia havia sido, mas mesmo assim, depois de tudo, ele ainda parecia perfeito.

\- Estamos prontos? - perguntou Satan finalmente chegando com Yukio ao seu lado - já vão partir?

\- Sim - confirmou Rin estendendo sua mão para Yukio que antes de segurá-la recebeu um beijo carinhoso do pai em sua própria palma antes de entregá-la a Rin.

\- Você já sabe o que eu vou pedir - disse Satan, Rin apenas sorriu envolvendo Yukio em seus braços.

\- E você já sabe da minha resposta - e aquilo fez um sorriso se ampliar na face do rei do inferno. Sem esperar maiores declarações Rin deu a ordem e a comitiva saiu.

A viagem até o portão foi uma confusão, era noite em Gehenna, mas havia tanta gente do lado de fora da morada que não havia como não se assustar, todos queriam, nem que por alguns segundos olhar o Anjo de Gehenna, Yukio assistia abismado como as pessoas se curvavam, gritavam e choravam pedindo um segundo de sua atenção, o transporte era fechado e as janelas poucos cooperativas, mas ele ainda conseguia ver do lado de fora, parecia que a multidão não tinha fim.

A viagem durou quase meia hora e só quando eles estavam bem afastados que a multidão diminuiu, quando se aproximaram de onde o portão havia sido instalado ele percebeu que uma guarda havia sido montada para afastar os demônios, eles saíram do carro, e ignorando a expressão de guardas e guardiões, o rapaz foi para o lado de Rin, o mais velho lhe sorriu e tudo que se seguiu correu muito rápido, pois antes que conseguisse processar qualquer outra coisa, ele estava em Assiah.

Yukio continuou agarrado as vestes de Rin tentando se orientar.

A mudança era notável, o ar era mais leve, o vento mais frio e principalmente ele se sentia mais fraco, o rapaz piscou os olhos percebendo que a sua visão havia ficado ruim de novo, ele olhou ao redor vendo uma serie de borrões a sua volta, era noite ele podia sentir, mas tinha tanta gente ao redor.

\- Eu não vejo nada - disse em um fio de voz, só então uma mão que ele reconheceu como Iblis o fez segurar uma coisa que ele não usava à anos.

\- Estávamos esperando por isso, coloque-os, acho que é o seu grau - o rapaz colocou os óculos de aro inegavelmente mais finos do que os seus antigos, piscou duas vezes e por fim sua visão se estabilizou, mas antes não tivesse feito, pois ao redor deles estavam um grupo enorme de exorcistas, todos vestidos a caráter, foi com um pânico sem tamanho que o rapaz percebeu que o portão de Assiah ficava nada menos do que no Vaticano.

\- Rin - alertou Egyn vendo que Yukio havia reconhecido o local e agora dava um passo para trás em puro pânico, foi uma fração de segundos quando o rapaz deu um suspiro de medo e os Xoguns se materializaram ao redor da comitiva, os olhos de Rin se arregalaram e antes que uma desgraça maior acontecesse ele disse em voz firme e altiva.

\- Parem - mandou o futuro Rei de Gehenna e como se fosse um filme pausado os Xoguns congelaram onde estavam, alguns exorcistas sacaram suas armas em alerta, mas até eles pararam com a voz cortante de Rin, o rapaz voltou-se para Yukio que ainda estava em pânico e inclinou-se para murmurar em seu ouvido - quer me dar os óculos? Eu devolvo quando estivermos sozinhos - ainda desesperado Yukio acenou e Rin tirou os óculos da face do menor os colocando no bolso do sobretudo - eu vou te guiar agora - e passou o braço pelas costas de Yukio e como prometido o guiou por todo o caminho.

O rapaz ainda se sentia fraco, e tentou não dar importância ao que os seus ouvidos captavam, Rin falava com alguém que provavelmente era o novo Papa, em algum momento ele tentou se dirigir a Yukio, mas o rapaz ainda estava tão desnorteado que não conseguiu responder, por fim ele caminhou mais um pouco, ouviu uma chave girar, eles atravessaram uma porta e então quando estavam no que seria um ambiente fechado as mãos de Rin saíram de suas contas e agora segurar sua mão e colocar os óculos nelas e então o rapaz soube que era seguro, ele colocou os óculos de volta para ver uma sala de visitar de tamanho padrão onde Shura e os outros esperavam por eles.

\- Bem vindos! - disseram o grupo animados estourando confetes. Ali sim era uma ótima recepção.

A noite se seguiu bem mais animada do que o esperado, Shura, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Bon, Izumo e Shima haviam se programado para ver os dois, Iblis, Egyn, Astaroth, Lúcifer e Mephisto também participaram dos festejos.

Rin a essa hora havia se desfeito do sobretudo e estava com uma calça preta e uma camisa de botões da mesma cor, com as mangas erguidas até o cotovelo. Ele bebia animado com Shura enquanto o grupo conversava animado, Yukio estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona com uma almofada em seu colo e as pernas jogadas por cima do braço da poltrona, ele apoiava a cabeça no encosto ouvindo a mais louca aventura de Shima em exorcizar um demônio não licenciado de uma vila fantasma. Izumo brigava fervorosamente como ele alegando que aquilo nada mais era do que um fantasma e não um demônio o que gerava risos e mais discussão.

O mais novo sorria para o seu ex-grupo de alunos ao mesmo tempo que sentia a exaustão tomar conta de si, fazia tempo que ele não fazia uma viagem tão cansativa, talvez passar anos trancado no palácio o havia transformado em um sedentário. Seus olhos se fecharam sem ele perceber e ele caiu no sono no meio da história de Shima.

Shura virou mais um copo, enquanto Astaroth parecia indignado que não conseguia beber mais nada.

\- Você é humana mesmo? - perguntou a moça.

\- Pode apostar que sim - disse ela servindo mais uma dose para ela e Rin, mas o rapaz não deu muita atenção a ela, pois sua visão foi direto para a poltrona do outro lado da sala onde Yukio dormia com seus óculos pendurados na ponta do nariz.

\- Só um instante Shura - disse o rapaz ficando de pé e caminhando até o menor, Shima e Izumo ainda gritavam um com o outro enquanto Yukio estava ferrado no sono, ele se aproximou da poltrona e todos da sala acompanharam seus movimentos finalmente percebendo que Yukio havia dormido - Yukio - chamou Rin acariciando os cabelos do menor, mas ele não se moveu, revirando os olhos sabendo que ele não ia acordar tão fácil Rin passou os braços pelos seus joelhos e costas e o ergueu encaixando o menor mais próximo de si fazendo sua face se encostar na dobra do pescoço, a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi o frio, a pele de Yukio estava gelada como a morte, no susto ele virou-se para o sofá de três lugares e enxotou Bon e Egyn com o pé, os dois saíram depressa e ele depositou Yukio nele agora medindo a temperatura em sua testa - hei Yuki acorde - chamou sem obter resposta - YUKIO!

\- O que foi? - perguntou Iblis em alerta.

\- A pele dele está gelada - disse Rin exasperado somando os sintomas daquilo que ele conhecia bem demais - ele não dormiu, ele desmaiou - e foram com essas palavras que a sala entrou em alerta geral, Shiemi correu para junto de Rin assim como Iblis, Izumo e Shima saíram em disparada em busca de um médico e do Mestre de Cura que havia vindo com eles - vamos Yukio abra os olhos, por favor - implorou Rin sentindo o pulso do irmão enfraquecer, ele estava pronto para levar Yukio de voltar para Assiah quando Egyn interviu.

\- O selo - disse a demônio lembrando-se dos detalhes importantes - estamos em Assiah o selo pode ter criado força de novo, está sugando as forças dele.

Amaldiçoando-se por não ter pensado nisso antes, Rin transformou sua mão em uma garra e sem o menor pudor desabotoou a calça de Yukio, todos na sala viraram o rosto sabendo o que ele iria fazer, sem a menor preparação ele ergueu o menor em seu colo, apoiando seu corpo mole em seu ombro, violou suas roupas e enfiou a garra dentro dele rasgando o selo sem o menor cuidado.

Yukio despertou em um grito de pura dor, ele retirou a garra agora ensaguentada e lidou com as consequências. Rin o segurou em seus braços quando o garoto se encolheu sentindo o sangue escorrer por entre suas pernas, não havia sido cuidadoso, nem um pouco.

\- Yuki - chamou Rin, mas Yukio se encolheu mais ainda em seu colo fechando suas pernas com força - Yukio está me ouvindo.

\- Tem... tem algo errado - disse sentindo o maldito pânico tomar conta dele - doí... - conseguiu dizer, Rin se desesperou mais ainda percebendo que tinha realmente exagerado, pois o sangue agora escorria por entre a calça.

\- Tem uma banheira lá em cima - disse Shura.

\- E ataduras na enfermaria - confirmou Shiemi e foi o bastante para Rin tomar o irmão nos braços e levá-lo para o andar de cima.

O amanhecer foi inegavelmente mais calmo do que o anoitecer em Assiah, eram quase seis da manhã quando Rin despertou do seu sono, ele havia dormido em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Yukio velando o sono do rapaz, quando ele acordou se surpreendeu em encontrar o mais novo encostado na cabeceira da cama, com uma pilha de travesseiros como apoio, ele lia um livro despreocupadamente enquanto ajustava os óculos que insistiam em cair pelo seu nariz.

\- Bom dia Ni-san - disse ao ver Rin despertar.

\- Bom dia, como está se sentindo? - perguntou, Yukio deu de ombro elegantemente e fechou o livro colocando-o em seu colo, mas usando um dedo para segurar a página.

\- Bem melhor - disse o rapaz - eu parei de sangrar, não sinto minhas pernas por que você me enfaixou com muita força ontem e eu já tomei tanta coisa que os médicos e o metre de cura me deram que você pode atirar em mim que eu não vou sentir nada.

\- Sinto muito pelas suas pernas - o rapaz em meio a um bocejo sentando na cama ao lado do rapaz, o encarando, ele afastou as mechas de sua face e então reparou, abaixo do olho do menino estava uma mancha, um hematoma que havia resistido durante meses na face de Yukio em Gehenna, sendo a ultima ferida a cicatrizar em seu processo de cura - temos que sair desse mundo, esse selo ainda esta muito agressivo, temos pouco tempo.

\- Hoje eles vão fazer o risco cirúrgico - murmurou o rapaz vendo a expressão preocupada de Rin - Shura já veio aqui umas dez vezes ver se eu estou respirando, acho melhor você desenfaixar as minhas pernas e descermos para tranquilizar os outros.

\- Seus exames são apenas a tarde - disse Rin repassando mentalmente o cronograma da estádia em Assiah - você tem algo em mente para o resto do dia? - Yukio pareceu pensativo e por fim respondeu.

\- Eu acho - começou incerto - que eu gostaria de rever a acadêmica - Rin ficou surpreso com o pedido do mais novo - eu sei que não deveria, mas eu passei boa parte da minha infância aqui, e aqui começou tudo e de algumas partes... apenas de algumas, eu sinto falta - Rin estudou com cuidado o que poderia ser feito para esse pedido ser atendido e então murmurou.

\- Que assim seja então - disse o futuro rei de Gehenna - podemos ajustar isso, falarei com a guarda...

\- Não - corrigiu Yukio - eu não quero o mundo de guardas atrás de nos, quero ver a acadêmia normalmente, quero visitar a Srª. Moriyama, nosso antigo dormitório, quero ver o templo da cidade, quero ver tudo...

\- Primeiro, você já está no nosso antigo dormitório, eles demoliram e construíram um novo, e segundo não vamos conseguir ver tudo hoje de manhã - defendeu Rin - mas podemos dar um jeito, que tal visitarmos a Srª. Moriyama, e almoçarmos no templo? - contra-propôs, Yukio refletiu sobre a opção e acenou em concordância - então vamos logo te organizar e começar o nosso passeio.

Mesmo com uma dificuldade fora do comum para sair da cama o passeio pela Acadêmica de Vera Cruz começou, era engraçado ver os guardas de Gehenna tentando se esconder enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores. Os estudantes praticamente congelavam ao ver os dois rapazes transitar por eles, vendo cada detalhe, querendo lembrar dos momentos que passaram ali. As meninas corriam em grupinhos e paravam cochichando, depois riam animadas e corriam novamente.

\- Finalmente elas estão se engraçando por mim - diziam Rin quando Yukio via a foto oficial da sua turma do primeiro ano, a foto tirada meses antes da sentença do Vaticano.

\- Não tem como elas não repararem em você - respondeu Yukio ainda analisando as fotos - você está alto, forte e principalmente, muito bonito - Rin riu animado segurando a mão de Yukio, mas o mais novo recolheu imediatamente - Ni-san aqui não.

\- Qual o problema? - perguntou segurando a mão de Yukio de novo - eles não sabem quem somos, ninguém sabe quem somos aqui e se quer saber, nem parecemos gêmeos.

\- Mas...

\- Mas nada - disse ele entrelaçando os dedos com os de Yukio - você tem que segurar a minha mão, por que se não o fizer eu vou te empurrar em uma dessa salas vazias e te beijar até acabar cada fibra de ar do seu corpo - Yukio virou-se para ele com os olhos arregalados, mas isso só ampliou o sorriso de Rin - e então quatro olhos?

\- Nessas condições - disse o rapaz começando a caminhar de mãos datas, eles atravessaram o patio, foram até sua antiga sala de aula, a biblioteca, o refeitório e por fim desceram para a entrada da acadêmica onde ficavam os templos mais próximos. Caminharam por mais alguns segundos, até Rin avistar o restaurante que Shura havia comentado, ele agarrou a mão de Yukio com mais força e o conduziu o local, todo esse cuidado não foi pelo local, mas pela clientela seleta que habitava aquele lugar, o local era totalmente frequentada por exorcistas.

Assim que Rin adentrou no recinto um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do local, todos pareciam paralisados ao ver finalmente o motivo de tanto murmurio na acadêmica, o futuro rei de Gehenna, estava os visitando na hora do almoço.

\- Hei vocês dois! - gritou Shura do outro lado do salão, acenando animada em uma mesa já lotada, tentando parecer o mais natura possível, ele tentou começar a caminhar, mas não conseguiu dar um passo a mais, pois Yukio pareceu ter estagnado onde estava, ele voltou-se para o menor que parecia pronto para desfalecer.

\- Yuki, quer me dar os óculos? - pediu ao outro, e sem dizer uma palavra se quer Yukio tirou os óculos entregou a Rin, o outro sorriu em simpatia e começou a conduzir o rapaz pelo salão até a mesa, os burburinho recomeçou, eles chegaram a mesa onde todos já estavam devidamente instalados, ele sentou Yukio em uma cadeira vaga de costas para os exorcistas e sentou-se ao seu lado, com cuidado ele colocou os óculos no mais novo que finalmente conseguiu visualizar sua mesa de amigos.

\- Oi pessoal - disse Yukio aliviado por estar entre amigos.

O almoço se seguiu calmo, Shiemi conversando com Bon e Yukio, enquanto Rin bebia animado com Shura e Shima, os demais irmãos estavam muito ocupados com os exames da tarde, quando Shima ia virar o terceiro copo Yukio interrompeu tomando o copo dele

\- Você é um Dragoon Shima, não pode ficar bêbado, isso vai prejudicar sua mira.

\- Qual é Okumura-sensei - começou o rapaz - briga com eles também.

\- Primeiro de tudo - continuou Yukio em um tom que mais parecia um professor - eles são cavaleiros, a vida deles depende de chegar perto o suficiente de um demônio e espetá-lo com um palito.

\- Hei! - disseram Shura e Rin.

\- E segundo, não existe álcool no mundo que deixe Rin e Shura bêbados - concluiu o rapaz - acredite, eu testei Shura na minha infância e nos tentamos Rin em Gehenna, não vai acontecer.

\- Realmente - continuou Rin tomando mais uma dose - não foi por falta de tentativa.

\- A bebida alcoólica de Gehenna é muito boa - comentou Shima - quando a gente voltar lá quero que me leve ao melhor bar de Gehenna.

\- O melhor bar de Gehenna é a sala de bebidas de Bellzebuul - riu Rin, Yukio revirou os olhos, voltando a conversar com Shiemi, quando uma pessoa se aproximou da mesa, Yukio sentiu a presença pela sua visão periférica e agarrou o braço de Rin por instinto, o rapaz foi ágil em ficar de pé no momento que uma figura tão alta quanto ele parou a poucos passos da mesa, ela vinha com um grupo de seis exorcistas, todos de patentes mais altas, era visivelmente forte, seu traje era vermelho vivo e havia uma espada em seu cinto, seus cabelos eram brancos e seus olhos eram tão claros que mais pareciam vidro, ele parou assim que Rin se pós de pé frente a frente com ele.

\- Zeric Aster, Paladino - disse Rin em tom firme e Yukio sem se virar para ver a figura fechou os olhos em desgosto, estava tudo muito calmo.

\- Príncipe Rin - disse o então Paladino em voz baixa, eles já haviam se encontrado antes, no momento que Rin e seu esquadrão invadiram o Vaticano para traçar o acordo, Rin havia derruba Aster com uma certa dificuldade, o que desencorajou qualquer tentativa de amizade entre os dois - vejo que vocês estão bem instalados, podemos nos juntar a vocês?

\- Não vejo por que não - disse Rin, e Shura imediatamente tomou o lugar de Rin na mesa ao lado de Yukio, o rapaz ainda estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu a mão da amiga segurar a sua. Os exorcistas se organizaram na mesa, Zeric sentou-se em frente a Yukio, o rapaz desviou o olhar como pôde, mas Zeric fez algo que o rapaz não pode ignorar, ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o mais novo.

\- Sou Zeric Aster, o novo Paladino - disse o homem, Yukio arregalou os olhos em pânico, Aster não pareceu se intimidar e permaneceu com a mão erguida, tímido ele ergueu sua própria mão e apertou a do paladino.

\- Yukio Okumura - murmurou o rapaz, ele tentou fazer sua mão não tremer no aperto, mas foi mal sucedido, Zeric pareceu perceber e foi breve no aperto, o desconforto de Yukio era mais do que evidente.

\- Seu pai foi um dos mais honrados paladinos que já tivemos, teve ter muito orgulho dele - disse ele ainda olhando para Yukio, o mais novo ainda encarou Zeric em silêncio, não conseguindo responder. Shiro, fazia anos que ele não pensava em seu pai, eram tantos problemas, tantas dores que as memórias felizes ficaram escondidas, o que Shiro pensaria ao vê-los assim? Qual seria o conselho de seu pai naquela ocasião, sempre havia uma palavra certa não importava qual a situação.

\- Obrigado - murmurou o rapaz, Rin observava a cena meio incerto.

\- Vamos comer - disse o rapaz sentando do outro lado de Yukio e o almoço seguiu sem intecorrências, os exorcistas não dirigiram a palavra à Yukio, e até mesmo Zeric não o fez mais, Shura e Rin ainda bebiam, o Paladino conversava com Shima e Bon e quando finalmente o almoço acabou, e eles saíram do restaurante, Yukio não estava mais apavorado, pelo contrario, ele se sentia mais seguro sabendo que o novo Paladino não era um louco desvairado querendo o matar.

\- Foi um prazer jovem Okumura - disse o Paladino voltando-se para Yukio, ele apertou sua mão novamente, mas ao contrario de antes ele não se afastou rapidamente, ele segurou o aperto até chamar a atenção do menor que ergueu os olhos tento a atenção capturada - os habitantes de Gehenna tem razão, eles tem um anjo entre eles - e antes que Yukio conseguisse dizer alguma coisa ele deu um sinal e o grupo de exorcistas se afastaram.

\- Eu não gosto desse cara - resmungou Rin mal humorado, passando o braço pelo ombro de Yukio - ele te chamou de anjo.

\- Aparentemente todo mundo chama - respondeu o rapaz respirando fundo - vamos Ni-san eu preciso começar os exames.

A tarde foi basicamente um borrão de exames, testes, planejamento da cirurgia e da segurança do centro cirúrgico, os procedimentos adentraram a noite, quando Rin voltou ao centro de exames encontrou Iblis e Mephisto conversando com os médicos, do outro lado da sala deitado em uma cadeira apoiando-se em uma parede para dar suporte estava Yukio, o rapaz parou junto aos médicos, que explicaram que tudo estava pronto para cirurgia e amanhã a noite Yukio dormiria no hospital para fazer a cirurgia pela manhã, com o fator de cura eles estimaram que o rapaz ficaria bem em seis dias. Ele acenou e começou em concordância revendo o esquema de segurança com Iblis e só então voltou-se para figura abandonada no canto da sala.

Ele caminhou pela sala parando em frente ao menor, o dormitório deles estava em meio a uma festa onde demônios, exorcistas e guardas conversavam animados, ele pretendia levar Yukio para lá, mas vendo o quão cansado o irmão havia ficado após os exames, ele desistiu.

\- Não queria levá-lo para aquela bagunça - resmungou insatisfeito, Iblis se aproximou dos dois e Rin o abordou - como ele está? Fisicamente falando?

\- Bem, na medida do possível - confirmou o demônio - como foi mostrado ontem estar em Assiah dá mais força ao selo, ele se regenera mais rápido aqui do que em Gehenna, o que para mim é um problema, por que eu queria mandá-lo imediatamente para Gehenna após a operação, mas parece que o melhor para ele é permanecer em Assiah, fora isso nos temos uma anemia que não retarda - ele suspirou - eles fizeram o risco cirúrgico, o selo se regenerou a duas horas, tivemos que cortá-lo de novo, ele chorou dopamos ele e agora ele está assim.

\- Então ele está drogado, não dormindo - comentou Rin passando a mão pela sua face - por que tudo o que pareço fazer nesse dias é levá-lo desacordado para algum lugar?

\- Olhe pelo lado positivo, pelo menos ele acorda.

\- Muito animador - e se inclinou e pegou Yukio nos braços com facilidade - ele está sangrando?

\- Não, estancamos rapidamente, a anemia dele está forte, seu tipo sanguíneo não é tão raro então será fácil conseguir, temos bolsas de reserva, nossa única preocupação é que ele morra de tédio e fome no pré-operatório.

-Disso eu não duvido - confirmou o outro levando Yukio para fora daquela confusão, Mephisto abriu uma das portas com uma chave mágica e levou os rapazes direto para o dormitório, ele ainda podia ouvir a bagunça que acontecia lá embaixo, ele revirou os olhos colocando Yukio na cama, ele coçou a cabeça imaginando o trabalho que teria em despir o menor dormindo - seria incrível se você acorda-se...

\- Então esse é o seu dia de sorte - disse a voz pastosa de Yukio assustando Rin.

\- Você está acordado?

\- Mais ou menos - disse o rapaz sentando-se na cama - os sedativos de Assiah não fazem muito efeito, me deixam mais sonolento - murmurou o rapaz - me ajude a tirar a roupa, precisamos dormir.

\- Futuramente essa sua frase vai vir direto para o meu...

\- NI-SAN! - repreendeu Yukio tirando o casaco, Rin sorriu enquanto despia o irmão, ele vestiu um pijama frouxo, trocou a própria roupa e deitou-se ao lado do menor o envolvendo em seus braços, os dois ficaram quietos e quando Rin estava praticamente dormindo o mais novo interrompeu - você não tem seu próprio quarto?

\- Tenho, você está nele - rebateu apertando o menor com mais força em seus braços - você quer que eu saia?

\- Não - murmurou o outro se aconchegando no peito de Rin - você é confortável demais para te deixar ir - o mais velho riu um riso sonolento enquanto se deixava cair em sono profundo com Yukio em seus braços, e nesse momento Rin só podia se sentir grato, por que tudo estava caminhando de acordo com o seu plano.

Continua...


	12. A liberdade de um anjo - parte 03

\- Você realmente tem que fazer isso? - perguntou Yukio olhando a mesa de café da manhã irritado enquanto Rin comia uma maçã suculenta e vermelha lentamente, hoje a noite Yukio serie internado para realização da cirurgia pela manhã e como era um procedimento que envolvia seu sistema intestinal, o menor teria que fazer um jejum de 24 horas antes do procedimento, ou seja, ele passaria o dia de fome, tomando apenas água - eu te odeio.

\- Quero isso por escrito - respondeu Rin colocando a maçã inacabada em cima da mesa - não quero te torturar, mas se sente incomodado saia da mesa - revirando os olhos com raiva Yukio se ergueu e saiu da sala indo em direção a saída, Rin ainda disse alguma coisa para chamar sua atenção, mas ele não deu ouvidos, abriu a porta da pousada e saiu sem se preocupar com mais nada.

Esquecendo completamente do medo e da segurança ele começou a caminhar pelas rua da acadêmia tentando aliviar sua fome e frustração, ontem havia chovido e as arvores ainda estavam cobertas de orvalho, ele respirou fundo, não eram nem sete da manhã ainda e ele já estava de pé. Talvez o clima de Assiah proporcionasse que ele acordasse cedo, já que em Gehenna sua cina era perder para Rin nesse quesito.

\- Eu podia ir visitar Srª. Moriyama - murmurou para si, ele sabia que não era um caminho tão longo se ele fosse por dentro da acadêmia, era muito cedo e os estudantes ainda não estavam prontos para a aula, logo os corredores estariam vazios, ele não estava usando uma calça jeans simples, tênis uma camisa branca frouxa de Rin um casaco de trico frouxo que quase chegava a seus joelhos, não via por que não ir, afinal Mephisto era diretor e ninguém era louco de comprar briga com Rin.

Decidido ele começou a caminhar, passou pelo salão principal, subindo as escadas depressa tentando ser o mais rápido possível, não queria esbarrar com ninguém em seu trajeto, ele dobrou duas esquinas chegando a torre que levava até a dispensa Moriyama, quando ele girou a maçaneta seu coração quase saltou pela boca de tanta alegria. O caminho suspenso, o mais alto que ele conhecia ainda estava lá sorrindo para ele, o convidando a caminhar.

Mais confiante do que nunca Yukio caminhou pela estrada chegando finalmente a seu destino. Ele atravessou o portão animado, bateu duas vezes como sempre fazia e então entrou.

\- Srª. Moriyama? - chamou ele entrando na loja, mas sua animação morreu quando viu quem estava lá dentro. O paladino Zeric e seus exorcistas estavam no centro da loja, olhando agora surpresos para ele.

\- Okumura-sensei - disse a mãe de Shiemi muito feliz, ela passou pelos exorcistas chegando até Yukio o abraçando forte, o jovem deixou-se ser abraçado sem conseguir conter o constrangimento, o paladino e os demais exorcistas ainda o encaravam agora com um semblante bem mais leve - meu jovem, Shiemi me disse que estava por aqui, eu fiquei esperando você vir me ver, eu sabia que viria, sempre tão educado, eu sabia que viria.

\- Eu tentei vir mais cedo, me desculpe por fazê-la esperar - disse o rapaz tentando ignorar os demais ocupantes da loja - como a senhora está?

\- O meu querido, venha vamos tomar um chá - disse pegando o rapaz pela mão o trazendo para dentro da loja - Yukio você já conheceu o novo Paladino, esse é Mister Zeric.

\- Já tive a honra Srª. Moriyama - disse Zeric sem tirar os olhos de Yukio - é um prazer revê-lo Yukio.

\- É bom revê-lo também Sr. Aster...

\- Zeric por favor - pediu o Paladino - onde está Okumura?

\- Rin ficou no alojamento - começou Yukio sendo sentado em uma cadeira pela mãe de Shiemi - eu queria ver a senhora Moriyama então eu vim.

\- Sozinho? - questinou Zeric agora verdadeiramente chocado - você saiu de sua pousada sozinho, sem nenhuma guarda ou suporte?

\- Eu não estou totalmente sozinho - disse o rapaz pensando nos Xoguns - tenho meus próprios guarda costas.

\- Eu os vi no Vaticano - disse Zeric ainda preocupado - eu não acho que eles são escolta digna do Anjo de Gehenna.

\- Eu... - começou Yukio confuso.

\- Eu vou escoltá-lo se me permitir - disse Zeric, antes que Yukio dissesse alguma coisa ele dispensou os demais exorcistas que levaram suas compras. Sem muita escolha, Yukio aceitou a proteção do Paladino.

E dai se seguiu uma manhã tranquila, Srª. Moriyama conversava animada sobre os últimos acontecimentos no mundo dos exorcistas, Yukio ouvia atentamente enquanto Zeric complementava algumas histórias.

\- Shiemi me disse que sua cirurgia será amanhã - disse a senhora e Yukio sorriu em concordância - você não deveria estar no hospital ou algo assim?

\- Mais ou menos - riu Yukio - eu fiz o pré-operatório ontem e vou me internar hoje a noite, são 24 horas sem comer nada.

\- Por isso não tocou no chá - concluiu Zeric -você vai terminar esse dia muito fraco.

\- A noite eu ficarei no soro, então vou ficar bem - disse o rapaz tentando passar calma para a senhora Moriyama.

\- Se me permite perguntar, é uma cirurgia para que?- perguntou o paladino e Yukio se viu sem ação, como aquele homem, no centro de tudo o que acontecia naquele universo não sabia do que se tratava a sua cirurgia - me desculpe a indelicadeza, deve ser algo bem pessoal e especifico para vir a Assiah.

\- Eu... - começou o rapaz se sentindo meio desconfortável, mas não o suficiente para se fazer calar - a seis anos atrás aconteceu uma coisa realmente ruim comigo e estamos tentando consertar até hoje - disse o rapaz tentando passar aquela meia verdade, Zeric o encarou por alguns segundos antes de concluir.

\- Deve ter sido algo muito pequeno, pois eu não vejo absolutamente nada de errado com você, pelo contrário, para mim você é perfeito - o mais novo sentiu sua face corar como só Rin era capaz de fazer, ele baixou o olhar envergonhado e por fim respondeu.

\- Não é nada visível aos olhos - disse o rapaz - não nos primeiros minutos.

\- Mas é notável quando você o compara com antes - disse a Srª. Moriyama - ele está tão mais magro, parece que ficou menor, você precisava ver Yukio na época que era um exorcista, com 15 anos já era um Dragon formado, Exorcista de primeira classe média.

\- Você foi um exorcista? Um Dragon?

\- Com a melhor mira que essa acadêmia já viu - disse uma voz na porta e os três se voltaram para a figura de Rin Okumura de pé observando os dois, o mais velho usava trajes negros e um sobretudo cinza de alfaiataria - Bom dia Srª. Moriyama, Paladino Aster.

\- Okumura - disse o Paladino - estamos fazendo companhia a Yukio já que você o deixou sair pela acadêmica sozinho como se fosse um qualquer.

\- Sr. Aster...

\- Eu agradeço sua preocupação Aster, mas eu confio em Yukio o suficiente para deixá-lo tomar suas decisões - ele então se aproximou de Yukio envolvendo-o em seus braços.

\- É por isso que veio buscá-lo? - alfinetou Aster, Rin parecia prestes a avançar no exorcista quando Yukio ficou de pé.

\- Agradeço a hospitalidade Srª. Moriyama e a sua companhia Sr. Aster, mas Rin tem razão, está ficando tarde e nos dois temos o dia cheio - ele entrelaçou os dedos com os de Rin e com um aceno saiu da loja levando Rin consigo, os dois fizeram o caminho em um silêncio sepulcral até finalmente chegarem nas escadarias da escola, quando Rin tomou a dianteira. Yukio se deixou levar, aquele caminho não era da pousada, só quando Rin dobrou no corredor principal que ele percebeu que estavam indo para a sala de Mephisto - não vamos para o dormitório? - se atreveu a perguntar.

\- É muito longe - disse o mais velho em tom seco, Yukio se deixou levar e só quando Rin abriu a porta e praticamente o jogou la dentro que ele percebeu que a coisa era seria. O rapaz se endireitou olhando para um Mephisto confuso com a invasão, ele esperou o baque quando Rin fechou a porta - O QUE PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO SAINDO PELA ACADÊMIA SOZINHO? SE ALGO TIVESSE ACONTECIDO?

\- Eu não estava sozinho, o pingente... - e sua fala foi cortada quando Rin retirou o pingente do próprio bolso estendendo na mão, instintivamente Yukio levou a mão peito procurando-o. E o choque de suas ações finalmente chegou, ele não havia reparado que não o estava usando, ele havia andado pela acadêmica verdadeiramente desprotegido, sem ninguém, se algo desse errado, se alguém o pegasse, se... se Angel aparecesse - eu.. eu sinto muito, eu não percebi - se Angel estivesse pela redondeza ele seria pego, Rin não saberia o seu paradeiro, ele estaria em uma vala sangrando, ou pior preso em algum lugar sendo abusado por quem Angel escolhesse - eu... - tentou continuar o rapaz, mas o trauma já havia corrompido sua voz.

\- Eu sei que você foi inocente, mas precisa tomar cuidado... - ele parou no meio da fala quando viu o olhar vidrado do mais novo e seu peito subir e descer - Yuki? - ele deu um passo em direção a ele, mas em reflexo o menor deu passo para trás. Rin estudou a face do menor sabendo o que viria a seguir, ele adiantou-se dois passos até finalmente segurando-o - hei, nem pense nisso - tentou o mais velho - eu conheço esses olhos, fique comigo Yuki - tentou novamente, mas Yukio caiu em seus devaneio desligando no mundo.

Seis anos atrás

O baque foi forte quando ele caiu de cara no chão, ele queria ficar ali, largado naquele chão e nunca mais mover um centímetro do seu corpo, a dor era extrema. Ele sentiu uma mão agarrar seu tornozelo o arrastando de volta para o grupo.

\- Venha aqui demônio - disse a voz cortante de um dos exorcistas, ele não protestou quando suas pernas foram abertas novamente e algo foi inserido dentro dele novamente - abra bem, tem que caber dois ai dentro.

\- Vai rasgar se eu abrir mais - disse um dos homens fazendo agora um esforço para esticar mais a abertura do menor, Yukio se viu gritando com o pouco de força que ainda tinha, era uma dor fica e terrível, ele conseguia sentir cada fibra do seu corpo protestando contra isso, em desespero ele tentou segurar a mão de alguém para soltá-lo, mas uma tiro certeiro na palma da sua mão fez desistir.

\- Quieto moleque - mandou um deles, o garoto se contorceu com a dor do tiro e então sentiu sua pele rasgar.

\- Agora vai funcionar - disse um dos exorcistas, Yukio foi manobrado molemente e sentado em alguma coisa, logo outra coisa foi inserida nele e o rapaz achou que fosse morrer pela quantidade de pressão dentro de si, ele começou a soluçar em desespero, dois exorcistas fizeram dele um recheio de um macabro sanduíche - olhe para você, tão cheio de si, senhor exorcista prodígio - rosnou um deles cuspindo na cara de Yukio - o maldito filho de Satan, virou a puta dos exorcistas.

\- O maldito ainda é tão apertado - disse o outro atrás de Yukio o prendendo - vamos te abrir um pouco mais, Angel me passe o cabo da espada essa puta precisa de um pouco mais.

Yukio abriu os olhos em pânico sentando no que seria uma cama, quase que imediatamente a figura de Rin seguro-o para que ele não fizesse mais movimentos bruscos. O rapaz parou no ato sentindo a familiaridade ao seu lado, instintivamente ele se encolheu nos braços do noivo chorando desesperadamente.

\- Calma Yuki - murmurava Rin no ouvido do outro - eu estou do seu lado, ninguém vai te machucar, ninguém tem esse direito - aquela cena se arrastou por quase uma hora, quando o menor estava mais calmo e o choro havia cessado, Rin ainda o mantinha seguro em seus braços, incapaz de libertá-lo. Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção dos dois - entre - mandou Rin, e a figura de Shura apareceu na porta.

\- Hei rapazes - disse ela entrando com cuidado no quarto. Yukio ergueu os olhos para Shura e a moça sentiu seu coração afundar, a face do rapaz estava vermelha e os olhos inchados.

\- Oi Shura - disse Rin sorrindo com simpatia para tentar tirar a tensão daquele momento - junte-se a nos.

\- Eu... - disse a moça incerta em se envolver naquele momento intimo, mas quando Yukio estendeu sua mão fina pedindo por ela a moça não teve escolha, ela sentou-se na cama ao lado do rapaz, mantendo o aperto firme em sua mão - como você está se sentindo?

\- Estamos bem Shura - murmurou Rin acariciando os cabelos de Yukio - foi apenas um susto.

\- Foi culpa minha me desculpe - sussurrou Yukio respirando fundo tentando se restabelecer - eu vou tomar mais cuidado.

\- Como Rin disse foi apenas um susto - disse Shura tentando parecer calma - não vamos mais pensar nisso.

\- Isso amor - disse Rin beijando o topo da cabeça de Yukio - você dorme hoje no hospital, vamos fazer algo divertido para esquecer isso. O que você quer fazer?

\- Eu não sei - disse o menor enxugando as lágrimas que ainda caiam - eu acho que só preciso ficar aqui, na cama, é mais seguro... e eu vou ficar muito fraco no final do dia, não posso gastar tanta energia.

\- De jeito nenhum - disse Shura tentando mudar o animo daquele trio - eu sei exatamente do que você precisa.

Sala de treinamento dos exorcistas - uma hora e meia depois

Os tiros tomavam conta do ar enquanto Yukio acertava os alvos com uma precisão assustadora, do outro lado da sala acertando os alvos com uma espada estava Rin, Shura bebia cerveja enquanto marcava o placar, junto com os demais ex-exwire. A sala de treinamento havia se tornado um salão de festa onde os amigos se reuniam para ver uma disputa. Por fim, Rin errou uma ultima bola e Yukio acertou em cheio recebendo gritos da plateia.

\- Lento demais - disse Yukio com um sorriso na face, Rin revirou os olhos não querendo dar margem para o mais novo se gabar - deve ser o ar de Assiah, ou você pode será ficando mole.

\- Eu ficaria muito irritado se não fosse essa sua cara de felicidade - disse Rin colocando a espada no ombro enquanto Yukio carregava as armas ainda com um sorriso brincalhão na face - você deve ser a única pessoa nessa vida que fica tão feliz com uma armas na mão.

\- Não seja mal perdedor - disse o rapaz ainda sorridente, Rin sentiu um alivio descomunal em seu peito, após os eventos de manhã, vê-lo com aquele sorriso lindo em seu rosto, só fazia o amor intenso que tinha em seu peito aumentar - por que está me olhando assim?

\- Por favor não atire em mim - disse Rin de forma marota se aproximando do menor, e antes que ele conseguisse processar algo Rin acariciou sua face e o beijou seus lábios, para os dois, após todos aqueles meses havia se tornado um habito corriqueiro as trocar carícias e beijos quando estavam sozinhos, mas nunca em público, principalmente nunca na frente de seus amigos de Assiah. Rin quebrou o beijo plantando outro imediatamente na testa de Yukio que sorria com a atitude carinhosa de seu amado, o silêncio tomou conta da sala, e só quando eles perceberam que as risadas morreram que eles se voltaram para o grupo. Todos pareciam meio envergonhados presenciar aquela cena tão intima.

\- Desculpe por isso pessoal - tentou remendar Yukio, mas Shima o deteve.

\- Não precisa se desculpar Okumura-sensei, é que nunca tínhamos visto vocês dois... assim... desse...

\- Como um casal - remendou Izumo.

\- É estranho - disse Shiemi - mas ao mesmo tempo é fofo.

\- Crianças não se intimidem - disse Shura abrindo outra lata - eles vão ser casados em alguns meses, beijar vai ser o básico.

\- Eu não preciso ouvir isso - disse Yukio apontando a arma para Shura - você venha aqui.

\- Mas não vou mesmo - disse a garota - você cabelo rosa, vai lá.

\- Eu vou - disse Shima puxando as próprias pistolas - vamos ver se eu superei o mestre.

\- Vai sonhando - murmurou Yukio recebendo outro beijo rápido de Rin.

\- Para dar sorte - ele saiu da cela indo para junto do grupo, ele sentou-se ao lado de Bon enquanto o tiro rolava solto na cela - Shima não tem a menor chance, é muito difícil batê-lo.

\- Acho que eu fiz isso - comentou Shura.

\- Quando ele era uma criança - defendeu Rin - não vale.

\- Uma criança portando duas Glocks automáticas - disse a moça - se eu fosse você eu tomava cuidado nesse casamento, ele não é seguro.

\- Não se preocupe - disse Rin - já passamos dessa fase, eu já levei um tiro na cabeça o que vier é lucro.

\- As pessoas tem razão - disse Izumo pegando a cerveja da mão de Shura - o amor é perigoso.

\- Só se o seu amor for alguém treinado em combate corporal e com aquela mira - disse Shura vendo Yukio recarregar a arma sem piscar - tem certas coisas que não mudam, ele ainda tem os reflexos.

\- Você disse que ele atirou na sua cabeça? - perguntou Bon, tento a confirmação em um aceno.

\- Foi rápido, ele já tinha abatido dois dos nossos irmãos - começou Rin - fui burro o suficiente de entrar no quarto, achando que ele não atiraria em mim, mas nem preciso dizer o final, ele me derrubou com uma chave de perna e atirou direto na minha cabeça, depois ficou chorando cheio de remoço... - BOFT, sua fala foi cortada quando um tiro de advertência foi disparado próximo a seu pé. Rin virou-se chocado para o irmão que ainda acertava os alvos sem erro, mas ainda conseguiu acertar o alvo por cima do ombro - e esse é o fim da história - completou o rapaz.

\- Eu avisei - disse Shura - ele não é seguro.

Yukio pediu tempo a Shima e saiu em direção ao grupo.

\- Eu não posso te deixar sozinho por cinco minutos? - disse Yukio ainda com as armas em mãos, Rin sorriu maroto e pego o menor pelo pulso o fazendo sentar em seu colo.

\- Eu só estava relatando o momento traumático da minha vida quando você atirou na minha cabeça.

\- E vou atirar de novo se não parar de fazer tanto drama - rebateu Yukio apontando a arma novamente para a cabeça dele, mas Rin apenas estourou em rir e segurou o pulso do mais novo o trazendo para mais junto de si - você está duvidando de mim?

\- Nunca - rebateu o outro roubando um beijo rápido - só acho que você fica muito lindo zangado.

\- Vocês dois são muito fofos - disse Shiemi.

\- Vocês vão me fazer vomitar - disse Bon e Izumo juntos fazendo Rin e Yukio rindo.

\- E nos dois estamos quase atrasados - disse Rin beijando o pescoço de Yukio ao mesmo tempo que tirava as armas do menor - temos que ir para o hospital.

\- Ainda é cedo - tentou convencer Shura, mas Rin foi irredutível.

\- Quanto mais cedo melhor - disse Rin se erguendo colocando Yukio no chão.

\- Shura tem razão é muito cedo - rebateu o rapaz - ainda são três horas.

\- Se eu não te levar para o hospital daqui a pouco você vai ficar fraco por que está sem comer nada desde ontem - argumento - está tudo incrível, mas precisamos ir.

Yukio ainda tentou protestar, mas teve que ir com Rin, ele já estava no hospital, o scalp já estava em seu braço e ele deitado na cama enquanto Rin e os irmãos conversavam com a equipe médica.

\- Rin - tentou chamar Yukio, mas não teve sucesso, após a terceira tentativa ele encostou-se na cama esperando pacientemente, foram algumas horas de paciência em que o rapaz se viu contando os ladrilhos do teto. Foi quase onze da noite quando Rin se aproximou do rapaz, ele desprendeu os olhos do teto e voltou-se para o noivo.

\- Você está confortável? - perguntou Rin, sentando na cama em frente ao menor - a segurança já esta montada e você pode dormir tranquilo.

\- Só falta uma coisa? - respondeu Yukio meio sonolento, Rin ficou confuso quando o menor o agarrou pelo pulso e o trouxe para junto de si, ele deixou-se puxado para um doce e delicado beijo - o meu beijo de boa noite - murmurou quando se afastaram.

\- Eu te amo - murmurou o rapaz - e amanhã pela manhã tudo isso vai ter acabo, e você vai ser livre dessa maldita maldição, agora eu preciso que você durma, você vai precisar de forças.


	13. Novas Condições - p 02

\- Mais uma quatro olhos - mandou Shura entregando outro shot a Yukio. Haviam se passado duas semanas após a cirurgia ele estava finalmente recuperado, com a remoção do selo a recuperação de Yukio havia sido quase imediata, uma semana cheia de medicamentos, cuidados e muito exagero por parte de Rin havia finalmente chegado ao fim com a sua alta

O rapaz estava sentado ao lado de Rin que conversava com Lúcifer e Bon, o monge estava super animado com a ideia de estudar uma temporada de Gehenna a convite de Rin, agora eles acertavam os últimos detalhes, ele iria junto com os demais para a coroação e o casamento e ficaria por lá

\- Isso aí moleque - gritou Shura batendo palmas animada - mais um.

\- Vá com calma amor - disse Rin ao ouvido de Yukio o envolvendo pela cintura.

\- É minha vez de ficar bêbado - disse o rapaz recebendo outro copo de Shura - eu sei que vai cuidar bem de mim.

\- Você vai ser a minha morte - comentou quando Yukio virou outra dose com Shura.

\- Ele não está tomando medicamento? - perguntou Bon, antes que Rin conseguisse abrir a boca Yukio se intrometeu.

\- Não - disse o rapaz com um copo na mão, se erguendo se metendo na roda de conversa, sentando agora no colo de Rin - pela primeira vez, em seis anos eu não estou tomando absolutamente nenhum medicamente, sem pontos, sem ataduras, sem pomadas, remédios para dormir, nada, apenas com álcool no sangue, você sabe o que é isso? Ter álcool no sangue depois de seis anos? - Soguro se viu rindo da explicação do Sensei, Yukio parecia absolutamente maravilhado com o seu estado de embriagues e parecia empenhado em mostrar a todos a importância disso - seis anos... seis anos não é Ni-san?

\- Seis anos - confirmou Rin estabilizando Yukio em seu colo, pois o rapaz parecia prestes a cair a qualquer momento - é melhor maneirar, ou amanhã você volta para os remédios só que de ressaca.

\- Não seja estraga prazeres - resmungou o rapaz virando outra dose - isso é tão bom, por que quando eu tinha quinze anos esse negocio não era bom desse jeito?

\- Por que com quinze anos você era um saco - disse Shura pegando Yukio pelo pulso - vamos ali dançar.

\- Você não dança... - tentou argumentar Rin, mas Yukio já havia sido levado por Shura se juntando a uma pista improvisada onde Shima, Egyn, Iblis e Shiemi dançavam uma dança estranha e sem ritmo, munidos de mais álcool Yukio e Shura se juntaram aquela confusão.

\- Eu não quero nem ver como ele vai acordar amanhã de manhã - disse Rin balançando a cabeça inconformado vendo o grupo dançar.

\- Mas é muito bom vê-lo assim - comento Bon - admita.

\- Você não tem ideia do alivio - disse animado.

\- Finalmente em paz Okumura - concluiu Bon.

\- Gehenna e Assiah estão em relativa paz, Yukio está curado, vamos nos casar em poucas semanas e dentro de um mês eu serei Rei - ele suspirou - não sei o que pode dar errado.

\- Não diz uma coisa dessas maninho - advertiu Lúcifer - pois toda vez que um demônio fala algo assim, algo ruim acontece - Rin e Suguro trocaram olhares e se voltaram para Lúcifer.

\- E você só diz isso agora? - disse o exorcista verdadeiramente irritado.

\- Eu me esqueci.

\- Já parou para pensar que tudo de ruim que aconteceu até agora pode ter saído de uma dessas frases amaldiçoadas - vociferou Suguro, Rin esfrego os olhos tentando manter a cabeça no lugar e gravar mais aquela informação junto com as tantas armadilhas que existia em Gehenna.

\- Tem mais alguma coisa que queira acrescentar? - questionou Rin mantendo a calma.

\- De cabeça não - disse o outro pensativo - mas se eu lembrar de alguma coisa...

\- Que seja - disseram Rin e Suguro juntos, o som de algo se quebrando do outro lado da sala atraiu a atenção dos dois para o grupo dançante, um vaso estava agora espatifado no chão, o grupo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos olhando para o vaso quebrado até Shura se manifestar.

\- Dança do vaso quebrado! - e o grupo voltou a dança descoordenada agora estilhaçando o vaso em migalhas com as solas dos sapatos, quando viu aquilo Rin se exasperou prevendo uma desgraça.

\- Eu acho que a noite acabou - disse Rin se despedindo de Bon e Lúcifer, ele caminhou até o grupo dançante em uma manobra ousada ele pegou a dose da mão de Yukio, virou de uma só vez recebendo gritos animados do grupo e um olhar divertido do noivo.

\- Isso era meu! - protestou o rapaz.

\- Não é mais - disse Rin entregando copo para Shura, ele pegou Yukio pela mão dando duas voltas em seu corpo como sempre fazia em comemorações, o menor perdeu completamente o equilíbrio sendo aparado por Rin - acho que já deu para você Yuki.

\- Ni-san...

\- Ni-san não - disse Shura decidida pegando a mão de Yukio para fazê-lo olhar para ele - ele vai ser o seu marido, não pode mais só chamar ele de Ni-san, tem que ter um apelido carinhoso.

\- Tem razão - disse Yukio refletindo sobre a situação, agora virando-se para Rin - como é que eu vou te chamar, você sempre foi Ni-san.

\- Pensaremos em algo - disse Rin achando muita graça no estado do noivo - agora cama.

\- Rin...

\- Nada de Rin - disse enquanto empurrava Yukio para o andar de cima. Após uma batalha homérica, ele conseguiu despir Yukio, fazer o mais novo tomar um banho e finalmente colocá-lo na cama. O mais velho trocou as próprias roupas e se jogou na cama ao lado do corpo desmaiado de Yukio, percebendo que aquela era a primeira vez que eles dormiam juntos, sem se preocupar com sangramentos matinais.

A manhã chegou rápida e com ela a ressaca.

\- Eu vou morrer - disse Yukio de dentro do banheiro enquanto vomitava o ultimo conteúdo do seu estomago, Rin apenas ria quando terminava de preparar o remédio para ressaca - Riiinnnnn..

\- Estou chegando - disse ele entrando no banheiro para dar de cara com um Yukio tremulo sentado ao lado do vaso sanitário - talvez depois disso você me escute quando eu pedir para ir mais devagar.

\- Sem sermão - implorou o rapaz de olhos fechados, Rin sentou ao seu lado entregando-lhe a bebida, aos poucos Yukio conseguiu engolir tudo, ele ficaram quase vinte minutos sentados no chão do banheiro e quando o mais novo conseguiu se estabilizar Rin o levou de volta para cama - que horas temos que ir?

\- Era a duas horas atrás - disse o rapaz - eu avisei ao comboio que Gehenna que precisaríamos de mais tempo, mas temos que voltar hoje.

\- Me deixa dormir aqui quieto - murmurou o rapaz se agarrando as almofadas - essa cama é confortável.

\- A nossa cama é mais confortável que essa - defendeu Rin sentando na cama, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira, imediatamente Yukio mudou-se para junto de Rin apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo - confortável?

\- Não muito - disse o rapaz pegando uma almofada para colocar embaixo da cabeça - suas coxas são muito duras.

\- Músculos - rebateu o rapaz, fazendo Yukio bufar - agora que o seu corpo melhorou, você pode começar a treinar comigo.

\- Uhumm - disse o rapaz de olhos fechados.

\- Não precisa ser no meu nível, pode ser algo mais simples, um combate simples corporal - Yukio permaneceu de olhos fechados sem responder - quero dizer, você já tem treinamento desse tipo, mas também é meio demônio e...

\- Ok marido - resmungou o rapaz surpreendendo Rin.

\- Marido?

\- Eu tenho que pensar em uma forma carinhosa de te chamar - respondeu o rapaz - Shura tem razão, te chamar de Ni-san vai começar a ficar estranho - ele virou-se na cama ficando de frente com a barriga trincada de Rin - pode-se lavar roupa na sua barriga.

\- Meu corpo é um parque de diversão - disse o rapaz acariciando os cabelos de Yukio - quando a gente casar e você estiver pronto, eu vou provar isso para você.

\- Eu devia aproveitar que estamos em Assiah e comprar algumas revistas - pensou o rapaz - sabe para ter umas ideias.

\- Você não precisa dessas coisas - rebateu Rin - eu gosto de você assim, puro e inocente.

\- Você sabe que eu não sou um virgem, não sabe?

\- E mesmo que eu me esquecesse você varia questão de me lembrar - rebateu Rin revirando os olhos - tecnicamente Yuki, você foi todo reconstruído, então é quase um virgem - Yukio não resistiu e começou a rir.

\- Eu nem sei como você pode chegar a essa conclusão.

\- Temos que trabalhar o conceito de virgindade para você conseguir tirar essa ideia de sua cabeça - rebateu Rin.

\- Isso leva tempo - murmurou o rapaz fechando os olhos - tempo que nos teremos de sobra quando casarmos e eu começar a me acostumar a caminhar sem dor - ele respirou fundo atraindo a atenção de Rin - e eu não vou precisar... é que toda noite, alguém sempre rompia o selo, então agora... agora eu só preciso dormir sem me preocupar, apenas... dormir - ele se viu sorrindo - eu posso beber, finalmente beber, não que eu goste de álcool, mas passei tantos anos sofrendo com os mais loucos remédios que eu já vi e agora... - ele abriu os olhos fitando o sorriso de esperança que Rin lhe direcionava e só então ele entendeu - você tem razão, é como se tudo fosse novo, como... nos dois merecemos que seja tudo novo, é uma nova história.

\- E eu vou ser tão grato em me deixar fazer parte disso - murmurou o rapaz sorrindo abertamente - mas primeiro precisamos te ensinar a beber.

\- Vá se ferrar Ni-san - resmungou Yukio fechando os olhos de novo.

 **Novas Condições - p 02**

 **Um mês depois (faltam sete dias para coroação e o casamento real)**

\- Primeiro me prometa que não vai surtar - disse Egyn para um Rin paciente sentado na sala de reunião com seu pai, a reunião com a autoridades do clã de Baphomet havia acabado e ela tinha conseguido capturar os dois para passar mais uma vez o esquema da coroação, devido a cirurgia de Yukio eles tiveram que manter os dois eventos no mesmo dia, o casamento seria pela manhã e a coroação a noite, desde que isso havia sido decidido, a paz havia acabado em Gehenna - esse é o esquema de cores que vocês tem que usar, Rin sempre usa preto e azul, mas dessa vez estávamos pensando em acrescentar prata pura em suas roupas, nos bordados principais para combinar com a coroa.

\- Você sabe que a coroa é algo muito simples não sabe? - tentou reforçar o pai, mas Egyn o ignorou.

\- Na verdade pensamos em mantê-lo com a sua coroa, como rei emérito e então coroarmos Rin com essa coroa - e então ela entregou aos dois a imagem de uma coroa de prata pura, com pedras preciosas azuis, era bem exagerada como tudo em Gehenna - e essa é para o dia a dia, ela é final, vai ficar por baixo da sua franja para não te atrapalhar e como essa maldita franja, apenas do meu esforço, ainda é cheia de falhas, ainda vai ser visível aos olhos de todos.

\- Apesar de estar óbvio - começou Rin analisando as fotos - essa coroa da coroação é uma exagero, não existe mais nada em Gehenna?

\- Não - cortou Egyn - a sua túnica já esta pronta e a sua também papai, você já decorou o seu juramento?

\- Já - resmungou o rapaz passando a foto do novo trono que seria colocado hoje para o pai - _"Juro desempenhar fielmente minhas funções, guardar e fazer guardar as leis e tradições de Gehenna, respeitar o meu povo e honrar minha linhagem, assim tomo para mim esse fardo"_ \- e recebeu uma porrada de Egyn.

\- Honra idiota, honra não fardo, você quer começar uma guerra no meio da coroação? - perguntou a moça impaciente -amanhã faremos o ensaio geral, por favor, não erre.

\- Ok Egyn, podemos ir agora? - perguntou o rapaz exausto, o dia parecia não ter fim - estamos nessa maldita sala desde cedo.

\- Só mais uma coisa - disse a moça recolhendo as imagens dos dois - não me entregaram nada sobre a coroa de Yuki, nem sobre o posto dele na coroação.

\- E nem vão - cortou Satan como se fosse algo evidente - ele não deve usar coroa, só o anel - a demônio pareceu confusa, e então continuou.

\- Certo - começou - eu só... quero dizer em todos os livros de protocolos que temos o escolhido é coroado junto com o rei, quando Amonn foi coroado há séculos atrás Mertiza usou uma coroa de pedras douradas que eu sou apaixonada até hoje, então não sei por que Yukio não seria coroado.

\- Yukio não vai ser coroado, por que ele é o anjo Egyn - disse o rei do inferno ganhando olhares de pura confusão dos dois filhos - leia os livros de protocolo III e IV, são os mais antigos, pouca coisa ainda se usa, mas se existe algum lugar que tenha algo sobre o Anjo de Gehenna em uma coroação é lá - ela ainda trocou olhares confusos com Rin e por fim acenou saindo da sala, deixando os dois sozinho. Satan respirou fundo, como se soubesse o que estava por vir e então voltou-se para Rin - pode perguntar.

\- Você primeiro, por favor - disse o rapaz cauteloso.

\- Eu prefiro responder as perguntas - rebateu o pai, Rin parecia prestes a iniciar uma discussão, mas preferiu a diplomacia.

\- Que história é essa de Anjo de Gehenna agora? Isso não era apenas uma lenda, um título inventado para manter os loucos longe de Yuki? - Satan encarou o filho com uma ponta de tristeza em seu olhar e murmurou.

\- Não - disse por fim - não é.

\- Explique - pediu o rapaz contendo a ira que queria sair.

\- Eu vou tentar ser o mais claro possível, afinal em sete dias você será rei, e como rei, você tem que saber de todas as suas obrigações - ele se ergueu e foi até o fundo da sala sendo acompanhado pelo olhar do seu filho - depois da cirurgia, nos dois sabemos que o corpo de Yukio está se recuperando rapidamente, provavelmente ele vai retomar as forças, logo e suas chamas vão sair, como aconteceu naquele fatídico dia em que fecharam o meu portão.

\- Sim, e teremos dois filhos de Satan com as chamas azuis - Satan olhou para seu filho de relance voltando a procurar algo no fundo da sala.

\- As chamas de Yuki não serão azuis - disse o rei do inferno surpreendendo Rin - Yukio agora é o Anjo de Gehenna, e vai recobrar suas forças e quando isso começar a acontecer as chamas dele vão sair.

\- Você ainda não explicou por que eu continuo sentindo que isso não é uma coisa boa - comentou Rin, mas Satan pareceu encontrar aquilo que procurava e finalmente trouxe para a mesa de reunião, era pegou uma pasta enorme com uma serie de papeis, da espessura de um tijolo.

\- Rin você sabe o que é isso? - perguntou, o rapaz acenou negativamente - isso são os pedidos dos sacerdotes para manter Yukio confinado em um templo ou em um santuário.

\- E você guardou todos?

\- Na verdade esses foram os últimos - disse abrindo a pasta - quando vocês dois finalmente firmarem o compromisso de vocês essas solicitações vão finalizar, mas o perigo não.

\- Perigo? - perguntou Rin agora verdadeiramente preocupado - que perigo Yukio pode apresentar.

\- Muito bem, preste atenção no que eu vou dizer - pediu o rei - eu quero que você entenda por que todos chamam Yukio de Anjo, e por que todo mundo o reverencia como divino. OAnjo de Gehenna não é algo divino Rin, o Anjo de Gehenna tem características peculiares, um Anjo é uma criatura pura que morreu terra e renasce no céu para defender e proteger pessoas, o Anjo de Gehenna segue a mesma linha, é uma criatura que morreu da mesma forma em Assiah, mas ao invés de pureza ele morreu em dor e sofrimento e ao invés de renascer no céu, ele renasce em Gehenna, não para proteger, mas para destruir.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- O que eu quero dizer meu filho, é algo que você precisa entender para tomar as decisões certas a partir de agora, Yukio não é um anjo Rin - disse o rei do inferno respirando fundo - Yuki é uma arma, um demônio despertado em Assiah que teve sua vida roubada e trazido para Gehenna nasce de um momento de dor, e isso o torna um anjo da morte, e é isso que Yuki é.

\- E por que só está me contando isso agora? - perguntou agoniado.

\- Por que eu não esperava que você fosse firmar o compromisso com ele - disse sincero - e tudo aconteceu tão rápido, o noivado, a cirurgia, a viagem para Assiah, não queria algo como o meu filho mais novo ser um anjo da morte atrapalhando vocês dois.

\- Ok - disse Rin esfregando os olhos buscando raciocinar - o que exatamente o anjo da morte faz?

\- Digamos que quando chegar a hora em que estivermos em um conflito decretado, e tudo estiver perdido ele vai nos salvar - começou - o primeiro anjo surgiu a milhares de anos atrás, a lenda diz que os dois mundo era reflexos um do outro e não havia uma fronteira que os definisse, quando o anjo renasceu, para defender Gehenna e Assiah uma da outra ele criou a barreira que nos separa - ele fechou o livro de solicitações sentando ao lado do filho - ele separou duas dimensões Rin, Gehenna e Assiah, você tem noção da quantidade de poder que um individuo deve dispor para separar dois mundos? Nem eu tenho poder para fazer isso, eu mal consigo abrir o portão sozinho.

\- E Yukio virou essa criatura? - disse Rin se irritando - Yuki que tinha problemas para andar sozinho há um ano, e agora você me diz que ele vai ter poder para dividir duas dimensões.

\- Não - corrigiu Satan - ele vai ter poder para fazer muito mais, o primeiro anjo de Gehenna era imortal, ele se petrificou há uns seis mil anos, estava cansado de viver e resolveu dormir pela eternidade.

\- Agora ele é imortal? - questionou Rin.

\- Ele pode morrer se você o ferir, ou se ele perder todas as suas forças, como o selo de Angel estava fazendo, mas de velhice ele nunca vai morrer - disse o outro pegando outro livro na prateleira e entregando a Rin - é tudo o que sabemos sobre o anjo de Gehenna, leia e depois converse com ele, explique o que vai acontecer daqui para frente, provavelmente nos próximos meses as chamas vermelhas vão surgir e as coisas vão começar a ficar bem estranhas.

\- Tipo o que?

\- O humor dele pode alterar, ele pode ficar mais forte, à relatos de insonia - ele pensou bem refletindo sobre a questão - e principalmente o humor, o céu de Gehenna não muda de cor por capricho, durante anos a cor foi reflexo do humor do Anjo, então...

\- Me responda então essa questão - disse o rapaz pensativo - se Yuki é tão poderoso, e consegue mudar até a cor céu, para que eu existo? Por que Gehenna precisa de um rei? - Satan parou respirando fundo, e então encarou o filho com uma expressão que ele quase nunca usava, uma expressão de pesar.

\- Por que o anjo de Gehenna só responde a uma pessoa - Rin estudou a face do pai e finalmente entendeu.

\- Ao rei coroado de Gehenna - completou não querendo imaginar como ele vai explicar isso para Yukio.

Do outro lado da morada, enquanto Rin e o conversava com o seu pai uma figura negra escalava camuflada pela escuridão as paredes da morada, ele tentava ser o mais silencioso possível, não podia ser pego, não antes de completar a sua missão e deixar o paladino satisfeito, ele tinha que entrar na morada de Satan, e retornar com informações necessárias para o exército de exorcistas fieis. Não a corja que seguia o novo papa, adorador de Satan, mas o exorcistas fieis, que lutavam para expurgar esse mundo do mal.

Dentro da morada, precisamente em seu quarto Yukio havia acabado de sair do banho e enxugava seu cabelo, ele olhava desgostoso para quantidade de caixas que estavam empilhadas, ele e Rin ia se casar em uma semana e depois de um debate fervoroso ele havia aceitado mudar-se para o quarto de Rin, deixando seu antigo quarto para 'emergências', suas coisas estavam empacotadas por toda a parte e sua cama já havia sido removida, mas mesmo assim, o rapaz sempre vinha para cá depois da prática na Casa de Cura, era como se ali fosse seu lugar de apoio.

Ele abriu uma das caixas vestindo uma roupa qualquer e começou a pensar mentalmente como seria seu dia amanhã. Ele já havia feito a prova para a coroação e para o casamento, ele ia ensaiar a valsa com Rin a tarde e depois iam continuar a mudança, a reforma no quarto de Rin já havia acabado e ele estava autorizado a mudar, mas a vontade de fazer isso é que o matava, não que ele não queira ficar com Rin, na verdade ele ansiava por isso a dias, já que desde que ele se curou totalmente de suas feridas e sua saúde teve uma guinada, o seu corpo havia despertado para algo bem mais intenso.

Como havia acontecido ao mais velho, ele havia se tornado igualmente possessivo com Rin, almejando seu toque, agarrando-se a ele pela manhã, partilhando banho juntos e roubando beijos no corredor da morada entre um compromisso e outro, era como se a presença um o outro fosse combustível. Ele respirou fundo se controlando, sentindo a pontada em sua virilha.

\- De novo não - resmungou buscando controle, agora que ele não tinha mais que se preocupar com dores constantes seu corpo havia despertado para uma especie de puberdade atrasada, e o rapaz agora se via lutando com ereções incomodas a cada pensamento quente que sua mente lhe assaltava - controle-se Yukio, isso é uma questão de controle - ele fechou os olhos com força tentando tirar Rin da sua cabeça, mas foi em vão, irritado ele largou suas caixas no quarto e foi em direção ao quarto dos dois, quando nada o fazia se acalmar ele afundava a face nos travesseiros da cama sentindo o cheiro do futuro rei, e isso o acalmava, mas assim que ele adentrou no quarto se arrependeu.

\- Estava te procurando, onde você estava? - perguntou Rin animado, mas a expressão de derrota de Yukio fez sua animação morrer - tudo bem?

\- Não - resmungou o rapaz não vendo necessidade de esconder sua frustração, ele adentrou no quarto fechando a porta e se jogando na cama afundando nos travesseiros - minha puberdade atrasada ainda esta me incomodando.

\- Eu já disse que se você quiser eu posso cuidar dessas ereções - disse Rin simplesmente sentando na cama ficando ao lado do rapaz, Yukio soltou um rugido de raiva e frustração que foi abafado pelas almoçadas e então resmungou.

\- Isso é muito chato - disse o rapaz sentando-se frustrado - eu não posso se que pensar em você que isso acontece.

\- Quer tomar um banho junto sempre te acalma - sugeriu Rin acariciando a bochecha de Yukio, o rapaz bufou.

\- Eu acabei de sair do banho, tomei uma chuveirada no meu antigo quarto.

\- Não importa, a gente toma outro na banheira - disse Rin envolvendo Yukio em seu braços e puxando para seu colo, o mais novo afundou a face no pescoço de Rin sentindo o seu cheiro - isso é um sim?

\- Eu não vou tirar a minha roupa - reclamou.

\- Pode deixar que eu faço isso.

Em poucos minutos a banheira estava cheia e os dois estavam nus dentro dela, Rin encostado na base com Yukio acomodado em seu peito, os dois já haviam feito isso incontáveis vezes, mas desta vez algo estava diferente, Yukio estava tão próximo a Rin que o mais velho sentia seu pênis sendo comprimido pelo corpo do outro.

\- Yuki, me deixe ajustar minhas partes aqui - pediu ele beijando o topo da cabeça de Yukio, quanto tentava ajustar seu membro da melhor forma possível, mas foi surpreendido quando a mão delicada, mas firme do mais novo envolveu seu pênis flácido e o colocou entre suas nádegas, o acomodando perfeitamente entre suas bochechas - Yuki!

\- Se ainda estiver incomodando fala tá bom? - pediu recostando a cabeça no ombro de Rin e fechando os olhos voltando a relaxar, o mais velho ainda ficou sem reação sentindo seu membro ser acolhido pelas nádegas macias e confortáveis de seu noivo - deixa ele aí, me deixa mais calmo.

\- Não é uma boa ideia Yuki - começou Rin cauteloso sentindo sua própria ereção se formar - isso está me excitando.

\- Bem vindo à família - resmungou Yukio sentindo seu próprio pênis latejar - só não entra em mim, por favor.

\- Falar é mais fácil do que fazer - rebateu Rin sentindo seus quadris fazerem um movimento quase automático na busca de mais contato, enquanto deslizada pelas nádegas do menor, Rin fechou os olhos enfiando uma mão dentro da banheira segurando a coxa de Yukio para mantê-lo quieto enquanto esfregava seu membro duro nele.

\- Você podia cuidar de mim enquanto isso - disse o menor com uma voz rouca, e não foi preciso pedir duas vezes, a mão que estava na coxa do menor envolveu o seu pênis começando a bombear, Yukio soltou um gemido alto e descontrolado quando aumentou o ritmo de sua dança alinhando com o ritmo de sua mão, Yukio agarrou as extremidades da banheira tentando controlar-se, mas a sensação da enorme mão de Rin o masturbado o fazia perder a noção de tudo - mais... mais ni-san, por favor... mais rápido - Rin o empurrou com mais velocidade seu pau enorme completamente duro entre as bochechas do mais novo esfolando sua entrada, mas se recusando a violá-la, ele gemeu quando Yukio começou a praticamente cavalgar em cima do seu pau, aumentando o ritmo.

\- Isso amo - pedia Rin louco com aquela sensação, sua mãe implacável consumindo o pênis do menor, Yukio parecia quase em transe sentindo o pau grosso e duro de Rin foder sua entrada enquanto sua mão ordenhava seu pênis com precisão.

\- Porra, não pare, não pare - implorava completamente desligado da realidade - eu vou... eu... - tentou dizer, mas apenas um gemido forte saiu de sua garganta como anuncio do que tinha acontecido, no mesmo instante que Rin o agarrou pela cintura e quase enfiou o pau dentro dele, deixando apenas a ponta da cabeça pressionada contra a sua entrada, o fazendo gozar. Yukio sentiu todo o seu corpo amolecer com o orgasmo, jogando sua cabeça para trás apoiando no ombro de Rin que respirada artificialmente, o próprio parecia pender entre a satisfação e a frustração, a cabeça do seu pênis ainda pressionada na entrada no menor - obrigado - murmurou Yukio em voz rouca e Rin teve que rir, aquela semana ia ser longa.

Depois de um novo banho ser tomado, dessa vez no chuveiro, os dois rapazes finalmente foram para cama. Yukio ainda lia alguma coisa enquanto Rin já estava ferrado no sono ao seu lado, aquela semana estava sendo demais para os dois, e se todo dia ele ficasse descontrolado como hoje, o casamento teria que acontecer no quarto enquanto eles fodia um ao outro.

\- Você tem que parar de pensar nisso Yukio - disse o rapaz para si mesmo fechando o livro e colocando na cabeceira da cama, quando ele apagou a luz e fez menção de que iria e acomodar ao lado de Rin, mas ao invés disso seus músculos e fizeram se erguer da cama. Yukio ainda ficou alguns segundos percebendo o que havia feito involuntariamente, e tentou voltar para cama, mas seus olhos se voltaram para a porta do quarto. Sem pensar ou argumentar qualquer coisa o rapaz caminhou ate a porta e a abriu, não se importando em fechá-la após a travessia.

Ainda muito desorientado para questionar o que estava acontecido consigo, ele caminhou pelos corredores da morada como se tivesse um destino, alguns corredores estavam escuros, mas isso não o impediu, ele desceu mais um lance de escadas e então encontrou o que seus instintos procurava.

De pé, cortado a garganta de um dos guardas estava um homem, ele era visivelmente humano e pelo porte um exorcista, mas não usava as vestes de Vera Cruz.

\- Invasor - murmurou Yukio para si, o homem virou-se para ele rapidamente ainda com a adaga em punho.

\- Okumura? - disse o homem, e só então Yukio reconheceu um de seus antigos colegas de trabalho na acadêmica - então é verdade, você está vivo em Gehenna.

\- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você - disse Yukio como se as palavras não lhe pertencessem, e antes que o exorcista conseguisse dizer algo, a escuridão sumiu, sendo preenchida por chamas vermelhas e ardentes. Os olhos do exorcista se arregalaram quando percebeu que as chamas emanavam do próprio Yukio.

\- Mas o que...?

\- _Saia da minha casa_ \- disse o mais novo, antes do corredor explodir em chamas vermelhas como sangue.


	14. Um presente de casamento

Quando o amuleto dos Xoguns chegou as mãos do flagelado e infeliz Yukio Okumura ninguém sentiu mais alívio do que Rin. Yukio, na condição de figura martirizada havia passado maus bocados nas mãos de muita gente que não se importava nem um pouco com o seu bem estar. Imaginar que ele, por se filho de Satan, estaria isento de abusos desmedidos em Gehenna era um pensamento inocente que o próprio Rin não se via mais capaz de alimentar. Com os anos eles haviam colecionado experiencias que se transformara em lições valiosas. A primeira pessoa que atreveu-se a abusar de Yukio e Gehenna havia sido o próprio Rin.

Naquela tarde nefasta onde ele havia prendido o mais novo em sua cadeira de rodas, sangrando, enquanto tentava desesperadamente pedir ajuda, Rin o havia torturado. Ele não tinha batido, ou gritado, mas apenas o ato de permitir que ele sentisse dor e o privasse de um acalento já era cruel o suficiente. Após o sermão de Mephisto, lições haviam sido aprendidas e hoje ele agradecia a que pudesse o ouvir por seu ato de inconsequência não tenha causados sequelas mais graves.

A segunda pessoa que machucou Yukio em Gehenna foi um demônio chamado Parkus, ele era membro do grupo de lutas e fazia parte de um dos Clãs do Norte. Parkus havia implicado com Yukio assim que o virá, era a primeira semana que o rapaz havia sido permitido sair do quarto, seus irmãos ainda o conduziam em todas as direções, impedindo que alguém o machucasse, mas ninguém imaginava que algo pior pudesse acontecer. Em uma junção de fatores onde Amaimon foi chamado por seu pai, Rin estava lutando e os demais não estavam presentes, Yukio caminhava sozinho pelos corredores da morada quando Parkus o encurralou, o empurrou para uma sala fechada e tentou despi-lo a todo custo para sentir a macies de sua pele. O menor havia entrado em choque imediato, sem conseguir gritar por ajuda, ou pedir que ele parasse, o demônio conseguiu despir suas vestes superiores enquanto o mantinha preso no chão passando suas mãos calejadas pela espada na pele macia e ainda com leves hematomas do rapaz, foi Satan que conseguiu chegar a tempo antes que algo mais grave fosse realmente feito.

No final do dia, Parkus estava morto pelas mãos do Rei do Inferno e Yukio em choque, ainda sem conseguir proferir uma suplica de protesto para seu agressor.

A terceira vez que Anjo de Gehenna se machucou, foi quase que intencional e bem mais grave, eram um daqueles jantares insuportáveis que a corte promovia, um dos sacerdotes insistia abertamente para levar Yukio ao templo, onde ele na condição de Anjo de Gehenna deveria ser adorado. O rei de Gehenna, usando de toda a sua diplomacia, buscando atender todas as partes ele concedeu ao sacerdote uma vistoria em Yukio, para legitimar sua condição física e justificar a permanência do rapaz na morada. Yukio havia passado dias acordado temendo a vistoria, imaginando o que lhe aconteceria se o sacerdote o jugasse apto a assumir seu posto no templo. O rapaz estava tão exasperado que no dia exame, furtou um pequeno composto para acalmar seus nervos e não vacilar diante do sacerdote. O resultado foi que Yukio havia dormido na mesa de exames ficando alheio a tudo o que acontecerá na sala. Alguns minutos depois Iblis havia adentrado na sala para verificar se o exame estava correndo bem, e encontrou o sacerdote debruçado sobre o menor com as mãos em suas vestes enquanto acariciava seu próprio membro exasperado na busca de prazer.

O que se seguiu depois disso foi uma nova definição de inferno, Satan querendo a morte de qualquer sacerdote que dissesse o nome de Yukio, e o próprio rapaz havia se traumatizado ao ponto de não conseguir mais dormir sozinho, se tornando assim membro permanente da cama de Rin.

A quarta e a pior de todas as agressões havia acontecido na noite em que o amuleto havia sido encontrado. Como era costume Satan promoveu uma enorme festa para o Jubileu de sua coroação, os filhos estavam todos alinhados, a mais alta corte de Gehenna estava lá. Um dos lideres de seu pai, da Zona X, Tervios, que desaprovava totalmente o nomeação de Rin para coroa, havia se encantado por Yukio, o rapaz já calejado pelos antigos acontecimentos se agarrava a Rin e seu irmãos como se sua vida dependesse disso tentando a todo custo ser ignorado, os festejos seguiram e ninguém sabe muito bem como a coisa evoluiu, mas no final da noite Yukio estava gritando na mais profunda das masmorras do castelo sendo perseguido por Tervios. Rin o encontrou horas depois, nos fundos de uma cela, chorando desesperadamente como se sua vida tivesse acabado ao seu redor estavam os restos mortais do que um dia havia sido Tervios, ajoelhados ao redor do rapaz estavam os Xôngus com suas laminas banhadas em sangue assistindo o rapaz desmoronar, em sua mão, sendo espremido com tanta força que machucou sua mão a ponto de extrair sangue estava o amuleto, detentor do controle daqueles assassinos.

 **Um presente de casamento**

\- Eu já disse que não lembro - disse Yukio pela decima vez sentado no leito da Casa de Cura, Rin estava de pé ao lado dele enquanto Satan mantinha os braços cruzados ao lados dos capitães da guarda - eu estava lendo, ouvi um barulho, sai do quarto e não me lembro de mais nada.

\- Yukio, por favor, faça um esforço - pediu Satan novamente frustrando o menor - tem muita gente nervosa lá embaixo, era um cadáver de um humano que estava no corredor.

\- Eu não me lembro - voltou a dizer - eu não sei quem fez aquilo.

\- Yuki já passamos por essa parte - disse Rin pacientemente - as chamas saíram, não foi nada demais.

\- Eu não explodi um corredor - rebateu Yukio tornando-se frustrado - eu tenho controle sobre minhas ações Ni-san, talvez eu tenha desenvolvido sonambulismos no decorrer dos anos, mas certamente não explodi um corredor.

\- Yukio, por que você está teimando com uma coisa que é obvia? - perguntou o pai insistentemente - as chamas estavam fadadas a sair, não tem por que você escondê-las.

\- O que vocês querem que eu diga - rebateu o rapaz perdendo a paciência - eu levante, eu ouvi algo e... eu... mas que droga, eu não sei por que eu preciso me explicar.

\- Por que um humano morreu, precisamos saber quem era? - rebateu Rin tentando passar a seriedade do problema - estamos a menos de uma semana da coroação Yukio, não podemos ter a morte de um humano em Gehenna sem justificativa, precisamos de uma explicação.

\- Mas eu não posso dá-la - disse o rapaz frustrado - eu não lembro...

\- OK - disse Satan respirando fundo - eu não vejo escolha - ele sentou-se na cama ao lado de Yukio e em um tom que ele nunca havia usado por ele com o mais novo, ele proferiu - _ME DIGA O QUE ACONTECEU ONTEM A NOITE ANJO!_

Rin deu um passo para trás quando Yukio estagnou e as chamas vermelhas acenderam, o rapaz parecia envolto pela ordem do pai e murmurou.

\- _Era um invasor, seu nome era Hyuuga Sagara, ele era um exorcista na época em que eu estava ativo, ele apoiou a minha condenação, ele estava matando um de nossos guardas, ele merecia morrer_ \- disse o rapaz sem hesitar, Satan trocou olhares preocupados com Rin e murmurou.

\- Obrigado meu anjo - disse o demônio e as chamas do rapaz pagaram, Yukio pareceu exasperado com o acontecido.

\- O que foi isso? - perguntou assombrado.

\- Foi o chamado do Rei - disse Satan segurando a mão de Yukio tentando acalmá-lo - quando o Rei dá uma ordem o Anjo de Gehenna obedece, isso serve para que você não perca o controle.

\- Você está me assustando - murmurou o menor sentindo Rin se aproximar - essa... essa historia do Anjo não é uma piada?

\- Não amor - murmurou Rin sentando do outro lado do rapaz, passando a mão pelas suas costas - mas não se preocupe com isso agora - Yukio fechou os olhos e se aconchegou junto do rapaz não querendo ouvir mais nada, Satan entendeu a deixa e ergueu-se, ele precisava acalmar os ânimos no andar de baixo, quando os dois ficaram sozinhos o menor abraçou-se com ele - Yuki.

\- Eu... - começou o rapaz tristemente - por favor não brigue comigo.

\- Por que eu brigaria com você? - murmurou no ouvido do menor, então ele afastou-se um pouco para encarar Rin, o futuro rei estudou a face do menor, os detalhes de angustia na face do menor. Ele conhecia Yukio bem demais para saber o que aquela expressão quer dizer - por Gehenna, você mentiu!

\- Eu... - começou o rapaz mordendo os lábios - eu sinto muito - murmurou - eu levantei, eu fui ao corredor e quando eu vi ele atacando o nosso guarda eu ataquei - disse finalmente - depois que eu apaguei as chamas e tentei voltar para o quarto, mas... mas não deu certo, por que eu desmaiei antes de chegar ao quarto, e eu acordei aqui... eu fiquei com tanto medo de ter feito uma besteira que eu achei melhor esconder... e...

\- Onww Yukio - disse envolvendo as mãos do mais novo em um casulo - você não fez nada errado.

\- Eu... - começou o menor sentindo o calor das mãos de Rin - me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem amor - tentou tranquilizar - papai deve esta acertando todos os detalhes, não se preocupe com isso - pediu - agora esqueça isso e tente focar em nosso casamento - Yukio parecia pronto a chorar, mas ele se restabeleceu rápido.

\- Ok - murmurou agarrando as mãos de Rin com força - eu quero sair daqui.

\- Daqui a pouco - disse - eles vão fazer um ultimo exame...

\- Não - pediu exasperado - eu não quero mais ficar aqui, por favor, eu estou bem você sabe disso.

\- Yuki...

\- Por favor! - ele tentou protestar, Rin ponderou sobre o que de pior ruim poderia acontecer se saísse agora, talvez a bronca de uma das amas, mas nada parecia justificar manter Yukio aqui por mais tempo.

\- Não faça eu me arrepender - decidiu o rapaz recebendo um sorriso lindo do menor.

Depois que ele liberou Yukio da Casa de Cura, eles passaram o dia no quarto, Rin liberou toda a sua agenda para ficar com o menor, o almoço foi servido no quarto longe de qualquer interferência.

\- Por que elas são vermelhas? - murmurou o rapaz brincando com as chamas que surgiam em seus dedos - eu pensei que iria doer quando saísse, mas apenas me esgotou.

\- Você ainda está fraco - respondeu saindo do banheiro secando cabelo após banho - quando estiver 100% recuperado você conseguirá lutar com elas sem se esgotar.

\- Não sei se quero fazer isso - disse o rapaz fechando a mão fazendo as chamas sumirem - você me disse que o Anjo de Gehenna obedece ao Re arma suprema de Gehenna.

\- Foi o que o nosso pai disse...

\- Que tipo de arma você acha que eu serei? - perguntou o rapaz pensativo agora esticando o outro braço fazendo as chamas vermelhas tomarem conta de sua extensão - são tão fáceis de usar, por que não saíram antes?

\- Tenho certeza que tem haver com a sua condição física - respondeu pegando algumas roupas para vestir - quando tiver disposto podemos tentar ver a dimensão do seu poder.

\- Em outro momento - disse o rapaz respirando fundo - tínhamos ensaio hoje não é?

\- Temos ensaio hoje - corrigiu Rin - e acho que nem a saída de suas chamas vai parar Egyn.

O resto da semana correu sem maiores intercorrências, após identificação do corpo os exorcistas entraram em alerta, o homem morto, Hyuuga Sagara era um exorcista desertor que se rebelou contra a ordem após expulsão de Angel do cargo de Paladino, a inteligência o Vaticano acreditava que Angel estava montando a própria ordem com exorcista que desertaram, se eles conseguissem associal Hyuuga a ordem o vaticano deveria entrar em alerta total.

Rin resolveu ignorar isso até a segunda ordem, o casamento estava quase aí e ele e Yukio estavam uma pilha, a morada estava lotada, toda Gehenna que hoje tinha um céu turquesa brilhava vividamente, os demônios faziam festa em todos os cantos, lideres chegaram a morada, todos querendo ver o casamento real.

Rin sentou-se no escritório do pai exausto o jantar de ensaio estava ocorrendo nesse minuto e ele simplesmente não tinha mais paciência, Yukio que a muito já havia perdido a paciência se levantou e foi embora sem olhar para trás furioso com as exigências de Egyn deixando Rin sozinho, o rapaz havia feito a ultima prova para mestre de cura hoje, mas pelo nervosismo dos casamento, e por todos exigirem sua presença em todos os lugares ele havia sido reprovado e agora estava indignado de ter que esperar mais seis meses para fazer tudo de novo.

\- Eu nem errei tanto assim! - gritava o menino descontrolado - foi apenas um composto!

\- Yuki virou veneno - tentava argumentar Mephisto, mas foi duramente ignorado. Agora Rin bebia com o pai imaginando que se o humor do mais novo não melhorasse até amanhã não iria haver casamento.

\- O mestre de cura ficou chocado com a postura dele após a reprovação - comentou Satan - os comentários dele foi o que deixou Yuki irritado.

\- Aquele velho maldito disse que talvez ele devesse ser apenas o Anjo de Gehenna, não um mestre de cura - respondeu Rin em uma careta - cara isso é pedir para morrer.

\- Eu achei que Yukio ia queimá-lo vivo - disse Satan rindo - eu vi os olhos dele mudarem de cor.

\- A essa hora meu quarto já era... - começou Rin, mas a abertura súbita da porta do escritório cortou seu raciocínio. Um Yukio usando roupas casuais e completamente despenteado atravessou a porta muito serio e virou-se para Rin.

\- Preciso de você - falou em voz irritada. Rin ainda ficou paralisado por alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Em que eu posso te ajudar?

\- Preciso de você no quarto agora! - falou o rapaz enfático e isso trouxe um rubor a face de Rin, o queixo de Satan caiu quando o filho mais novo avançou tirando o copo da mão de Rin e o puxando com força para fora com ele. Sem opção Rin o seguiu até o corredor do quarto deles. 'Ele não está corado' pensou Rin, 'Não deve ser excitação, ou então...', subitamente Yukio abriu a porta do quarto dos dois empurrando Rin para dentro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Estou aqui Yukio, o que você precisa? - o rapaz respirou fundo parecendo procurar paz e apontou para uma poltrona no quarto, a poltrona estava vazia apenas com as almofadas padrões.

\- Diga que você está vendo ele? - pediu. Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram com a questão.

\- Vendo quem?

\- ELE! - enfatizou o rapaz. Rin olhou para o irmão buscando algum traço de piada, mas não havia nada lá.

\- Yukio a poltrona está vazia, quem eu deveria ver? - o rapaz parecia mais irritado do que nunca e gritou para poltrona.

\- NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É REAL!

\- Yuki! - tentou adivertir Rin, mas o rapaz estava ofegante e mais furioso ainda - quem está na poltrona?

\- Ele não me diz Rin - disse o rapaz tentando se acalmar e explicar o ocorrido - ele apareceu faz alguns dias, pensei que era loucura ou uma alucinação, mas hoje ele começou a conversar comigo, e... e eu acho que ele é real, por que... - sua voz morreu quando ele arregalou os olhos para poltrona - NÃO FIQUE LONGE DELE! - gritou, e puxou Rin para perto dele, e antes que o mais velho conseguisse se afastar sentiu uma mão delicada agarrando seu pulso, ele virou-se para o pulso e finalmente viu.

De pé, olhando para ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios estava um rapaz, seus olhos eram turquesas e sua pele era pálida, os longos cabelos cor de prata cobriam seus ombros, seus lábios eram finos e elegantes, assim como ele todo, era magro, quase da altura de Rin e havia músculos discretos em seu corpo, estava vestindo uma especie de roupa feita de faixas o que deixava parte deu sua pele exposta, ele era lindo, puro e quase divino, seus olhos claríssimos pararam em Rin por alguns segundos e então, com uma voz tão poderosa quanto a de Satan ele disse:

\- O futuro rei - começou fazendo a espinha de Rin tremer - eu sou Yu aquele que deve morrer para dar lugar ao meu sucessor - e então Rin entendeu, de pé olhando para ele estava nada menos do que o Anjo de Gehenna, a respiração do rapaz prendeu assim como a de Yukio.

\- Você não está dormindo? - perguntou Rin entre a dúvida e o medo. Yu apenas sorriu para Rin e soltou seu pulso - quero dizer, você não pode morrer.

\- Sempre deve existir um Anjo de Gehenna - afirmou virando-se para Yukio - e agora que você existe, eu posso morrer.

\- Por que diabos não me disse isso antes? - perguntou Yukio exasperado, era evidente que ele lutava consigo mesmo para não avançar em Yu - me atormentou por dias sem me dizer quem diabos você era.

\- Eu não respondo a você - disse o anjo serio - respondemos ao Rei, apenas a ele.

\- Rin ainda não é Rei - rebateu Yukio, ganhando um aperto de Rin para ficar quieto - você não precisa responder a ele.

\- Mas ele será - disse Yu com a mesma paciência divina - então amanhã quando a coroa cair sobre a sua cabeça, eu pararei de respirar e virarei pó em minha cripta, e você pequeno anjo vai receber tudo o que foi meu - Yukio arregalou os olhos em pânico.

\- Eu vou me casar após a coroação... - conseguiu dizer ainda em dúvida, Yu voltou-se para Rin e murmurou.

\- Sugiro que inverta a ordem das cerimônias - e comeu a caminhar até Yukio, Rin tentou pará-lo, mas antes de tocar no 'espirito' seu corpo foi repelido para o outro lado do quarto, ele bateu com força. Yukio tentou ir atrás dele, mas Yu o segurou pelo pulso o fazendo encarar - chorar não faz a dor passar, apenas expõem sua fraqueza aos outros, então quando você me receber, por favor, não chore - e com isso passou o braço pela cintura de Yukio o trazendo para junto de si e o beijou. Rin assistiu absolutamente descrente aquele ser divino beijar seu futuro esposo com uma fome quase doentia, Yukio parecia ter perdido a força em seu corpo, pois deixou-se ser beijado sem objeções, ele tentou se ergueu para separá-los, mas suas pernas pareciam chumbo. Antes que ele conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa, os braços de Yukio começaram a se mover e ele se viu agarrando a nuca de Yu aprofundando o beijo, Rin queria se sentir furioso ou até confuso em ver seu futuro marido aos beijos com outro homem, mas os dois era tão bonitos, e Yu parecia tão divino que ele não sentia como se fosse traição, mais como um tipo de presente. O Anjo firmou o aperto na cintura de Yukio o trazendo mais para junto de si e subitamente afastou os lábios dele, mas não largou o rapaz seus olhos azul turquesa ainda encaravam a expressão hipnotizada do mais novo, como se aguardasse alguma coisa, Yukio parecia totalmente fora de si, ele abriu a boca tentando falar, mas estava muito desorientado para isso - preciso que diga criança.

\- S... sim - conseguiu dizer Yukio, e então tudo correu em segundos, Yu começou a brilhar como se fosse o próprio sol, Rin teve de fechar os olhos para não ter sua visão queimada, um grito exasperado de Yukio tomou conta do quarto e então tudo acabou, a iluminação do quarto voltou ao normal, Rin conseguiu se mover e Yu desapareceu.

\- Yuki! - disse o rapaz se aproximando da figura ainda em transe de Yukio - você está bem? O que ele fez com você? - mas não conseguiu uma resposta, o mais novo parecia mais confuso do que nunca, ele ergueu os olhos para Rin parecendo finalmente reconhecer algo - hei! Você está bem?

\- Meus braços doem - conseguiu dizer ainda imensamente confuso, Rin o fez sentar na poltrona que Yu estava tentando verificar se existia algo errado com ele, só quando seus olhos se detiveram nos braços do mais novo que ele viu, haviam marcas, pareciam tatuagens por toda extensão do braço dele, eram finas e corriam pelo antebraço até os dedos, eram tão finas que mal se podia ver, as marcas eram prata como a cor dos cabelos de Yu e isso assustou Rin - Ni-san... o que... o que é isso?

\- Acho... - começou mais incerto do que nunca - que isso é o nosso presente de casamento.


	15. Vínculos e Coroações - Parte I

Chovia em Gehenna...

Não era comum, na verdade raramente aquele mundo era assolado pela sombra de uma tempestade, mas quando acontecia era violenta e imensamente densa. As ruas estavam vazias, e quase todos os habitantes de Gehenna estavam em suas respectivas casas ou em pousadas comemorando o casamento real que estava para acontecer em breve.

Dentro do palácio todos estavam correndo preparando para o evento que se daria em poucas horas, de pé em um pedestal sendo alinhado por umas dez pessoas estava Yukio.

O rapaz estava acordado à quase três horas, imensamente irritado sendo preparado para cerimônia de casamento, seu cabelo havia sido cortado, as unhas aparadas, as vestes de casamento brancas com adornos azuis claríssimas e com bordados dourados em puro ouro.

Agora ele estava de pé tentando alinhar as luvas para que nenhuma fresta de pele apareça.

\- Essas vestes estão muito apertadas - comentou Yukio sentindo seu peito apertar.

\- Quando tiramos as medidas você ainda estava doente e magro - disse uma das costureiras - por isso está apertado.

\- Ótimo, fui chamado de gordo no dia do meu casamento - resmungou o rapaz revirando os olhos - mais algum comentário construtivo?

\- Sim - disse o Egyn entrando na sala trazendo consigo um segundo conjunto de vestes.

\- O que é isso?

\- As suas vestes da coroação - disse ela colocando-as em cima da cama - o anjo tem que usar roupas mais específicas.

\- Não me deixando pelado e me chamando de gordo...

\- Ok chega disso - disse a costureira chefe batendo palmas para afastar as assistentes e dar uma bela olhada em Yukio - acho que acabamos.

\- Faltam as joias reais - disse Egyn pegando a caixa enorme e tirando um colar de safiras talhadas no ouro puro - isso vai no seu pescoço.

\- Se colocar isso no meu pescoço não vou conseguir andar até o altar - disse o rapaz descendo do pedestal - essa roupa pesa uma tonelada.

\- Na verdade ela pesa 45 kg - disse uma assistente.

\- Isso é ridículo - disse o rapaz sentindo o peito apertar - por que essa coisa pesa tanto?

\- São os fios em ouro e safira - explicou Egyn - e principalmente as camadas internas, são a calça, a blusa, o colete, o fecho e a túnica.

\- Eu não estou gordo, vocês que me vestiram com 50 peças de roupa – vociferou o rapaz sentindo os braços pesarem, ele estava exausto, desde o aparecimento do anjo original ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito, Rin também estava apavorado com o ocorrido, mas Yukio o havia convencido que não tinha porque se preocupar, ele estava se sentindo bem, seu único problema real eram o flashs de memorias que não pertenciam a ele que insistiam em povoar sua mente.

Ele olhou as luvas mais uma vez as firmando, as marcas de sua pele haviam desaparecido com os dias, estavam quase invisíveis, mas até quando é que o preocupava.

\- Preciso colocar o colar Yuki – disse Egyn fazendo um gesto para o rapaz se virar, o ex-professor revirou os olhos e voltou as costas para a irmã que colocou o colar em seu pescoço, imediatamente Yukio sentiu o peso em seus ombros e quase cambaleou.

\- Se eu respirar muito fundo vou quebrar uma costela – resmungou me uma careta - diga que a roupa do anjo não é tão pesada assim.

\- A roupa do anjo é composta de uma calça e faixas, não tem com o que se preocupar – disse a costureira chefe arrancando uma expressão de pânico do rapaz. Seria a mesma roupa que o anjo anterior estava usando, cheio de faixas e com um pouco de pele aparecendo. Ele pensou em protestar, mas congelou no lugar, não valia a pena, se ele protestasse teria de contar como sabia que a roupa era composta por coisas tão imorais.

\- Que seja – disse alinhando-se – vamos, acho que já está na hora – assim que ele terminou de dizer isso a porta do quarto abriu revelando um homem alto com vestes vermelho vivo e olhar sedutor, seu cabelo era longo e negro e tinha um belo sorriso no rosto.

\- Vejam só, parece que o nosso rei vai ter uma noite daquelas, uma bela noiva ele arrumou – disse o homem fechando a porta atrás de si. Instintivamente Yukio deu um passo para trás sendo detido de Egyn que parecia aborrecida com a intromissão.

\- Yuki esse é Baal, demônio da fertilidade – disse sem rodeios – não se intimide por ele, ele dá em cima de tudo que se move.

\- Ou que tenha algo entre as pernas – complementou Baal aproximando-se de Yukio sem hesitar – e esse belo jovem logo terá algo bem duro entre as suas não?

Egyn abriu a boca para repreender o demônio quando Yukio tomou a frente.

\- E o senhor logo terá alguma coisa atravessando sua garganta se não sair da minha frente – disse o rapaz surpreendendo todas as costureiras, Baal abriu um sorriso satisfeito e estava pronto para retrucar mais alguma piada quando as chamas vermelhas tomaram conta do jovem a sua frente – saia do caminho! – mandou agora o anjo, sem alternativa o demônio sorriu satisfeito e curvou-se para o rapaz dando-lhe passagem. Vendo a desistência do mesmo, Yukio recolheu as chamas e saiu do quarto decidido, os tempos de medo e dor passaram, hoje era um novo começo, para ele e para Gehenna.

 **Vínculos e Coroação – Parte I**

O Salão Sagrado estava lotado, tinha mais gente que a vista de Rin poderia calcular, ele já estava de pé aposto em cima de uma espécie de altar decorado com adornos e puro ouro e prata, ele estava nervoso, a cerimônia de Gehenna era diferente da que ele conhecia, não havia padres ou coisas do tipo, ele iria marcar Yukio como dele e se o rapaz não morresse no processo eles ficariam juntos, fim da cerimônia.

Seu pai havia instruído para que ele fosse o mais delicado possível, tendo em vista que ainda haveria a coroação logo a tarde e Yukio precisava estar inteiro, a preocupação de Rin era tão palpável que Shura, vestindo suas vestes de exorcista (inteiras), se aproximou dele para dar consolo.

\- Relaxe, ele já vai chegar – disse a moça – não se preocupe.

\- Não é com o atraso dele que me preocupo – disse o rapaz respirando fundo, ele sabia que após o anuncio do noivado ele e Yukio estava subindo pelas paredes, marcar o rapaz no meio de todas essas pessoas podia ser uma ideia péssima.

Sua conjecturas foram varridas de sua mente quando as porta do salão foram abertas, mostrando o início de cortejo.

Primeiro de tudo vinham os sacerdotes, que dariam a graça a união. Logo em seguida vinham os representantes dos clãs, que traziam seus presentes ao novo casal, depois vinham os membros do conselho da casa real e por fim ele surgiu.

Trajando as vestes mais lindas que Rin já viu, sorrindo timidamente, sendo conduzido pelo seu pai, estava Yukio.

E ele estava lindo...

Seus cabelos recém cortados davam mais evidencia a seus belos olhos, todos pareciam hipnotizados com a presença de Yukio e Rin não era exceção, ele ficou paralisado assistindo os dois se aproximarem, o mais velho não percebeu o que aconteceu, parecia que tudo ao seu redor tinha desaparecido.

Instintivamente ele segurou a mão de Yukio colocando o rapaz na sua frente, ele viu os lábios do menor se movendo, provavelmente dizendo alguma coisa, mas ele não processou. Satan estava dizendo algo, as palavras sagradas que iniciavam a união, mas Rin não conseguia se importar, o mundo caiu em uma bolha ele só tinha olhos para o seu Anjo, só quando Yukio olhou para Rin com expectativa que ele se viu falando sua fala ensaiada:

\- Eu o tomo como meu – e antes que Yukio conseguisse terminar sua fala de resposta Rin o agarrou pela cintura o trazendo para junto de si, com mais violência do que pretendia ele afastou a gola da vestes do menor rasgando dois botões de uma vez e partindo o colar de safira que foi ao chão, suas presas saíram imediatamente e sob o olhar de puro pânico do menor ele mordeu logo acima de sua clavícula.

A mordida foi feroz, arrancando um grito de dor do menor, mas Rin não estava ouvindo, quando o gosto do sangue de Yukio entrou pela sua boca o rapaz perdeu a pouca razão que tinha, ele agarrou o menor com mais força em seus braços, praticamente o erguendo, sugando seu sangue como se fosse vida, era muito mais intenso do que qualquer orgasmo, muito mais poderoso do que qualquer energia que ele já provou, ele não conseguia descrever, Yukio era dele, apenas dele e ele precisava marca-lo para sempre.

O calor tomou conta de si, ele conseguia ouvir os gritos ao redor, gritos de viva e felicidade, mas principalmente um grito de dor que ele não sabia distinguir, seu corpo se encheu de energia, queimando, seus olhos eram puramente demoníacos e finalmente, ao que pareceu um instante, ele se sentiu no ápice do seu momento, ele deu uma última sugada antes de largar o pescoço do rapaz, soltando um rugido demoníaco fazendo todo o salão gritar em viva e felicidade.

Então ainda envolto a nevoa de prazer ele olhou ao redor, ele viu a face satisfeita dos membros dos conselhos, dos líderes de clãs, todos pareciam satisfeitos, seus olhos pararam em Shura que estava... horrorizada?

Ainda em desordem ele conseguiu ouvir o gemido de dor em seus braços, só então que a realidade lhe bateu. Em seus braços, pálido como a morte e com as vestes outrora brancas pintadas de puro vermelho estava Yukio, o rapaz parecia prestes a desfalecer, seu corpo inteiro tremia enquanto tentava se apoiar em Rin, uma mão tremula tentava conter o sangramento em seu pescoço enquanto a outra agarrava a manga do sobretudo do agora seu esposo.

Rin percebeu que as chamas dos dois estavam ativadas, mas que por algum motivo as suas haviam subjugado as de Yukio, aquilo era do que se tratava a cerimônia, saber se ele tinha força para subjugar o anjo e suas chamas, que ele era o Rei de Gehenna. Ele lembrou do ensaio, onde a parte da mordida não parecia grande coisa para os dois, nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que isso aconteceria.

Todos no salão ainda gritavam com entusiasmo, mas Rin não conseguia se sentir feliz, ele havia mutilado o pescoço de Yukio, o gêmeo mais novo tentava respirar e manter-se acordado, mas ele parecia pronto para desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Rin virou-se para Satan que parecia inexplicavelmente satisfeito, ele aproximou-se dos dois e em meio aos gritos de vitória dos membros da cerimônia murmurou ao filho.

\- Você pode pegá-lo nos braços agora, mas Yuki tem que permanecer acordado até a saída de vocês dois do salão – disse, Rin abriu a boca para indagar algo, mas ele o interrompeu – os mestres de cura já o aguardam em seu quarto, leve-o para lá.

E não houve mais explicações, Rin agarrou Yukio em seus braços e o conduziu pela multidão alegre e satisfeita, gritando vivas ao futuro rei, ele fez o caminho o mais rápido que pode enquanto sentia o sangue de Yukio correr pelas suas vestes negras. Só quando ele atravessou o porta principal e se viu longe da confusão que ele correu com o menor nos braços.

\- Yuki me perdoe – pedia abraçando o menor com toda a delicadeza que conseguiu – eu não consegui me conter, eu...

Yukio não conseguia responder, no corredor o Metre de Cura já o esperava pronto para o atendimento, Yukio foi levado para cama e em minutos o sangramento foi contido as roupas da cerimônia foram arrancadas e jogadas de lado, eram sangue puro, o próprio Rin demorou para perceber que sua boca e queixo estavam sujos de sangue, sangue de seu esposo.

\- Ele ficará bem – disse o mestre de cura – apenas perdeu mais sangue do que o esperado, a ferida curará em vinte minutos, e vocês vão poder descer para a valsa do casal.

\- Não vou descer para nada – vociferou Rin – eu quase o matei.

\- Não chegou nem perto – murmurou Yukio abrindo os olhos exausto.

\- Yuki! Você está bem?

\- Mais ou menos – disse o rapaz sentando-se com a ajuda dos mestres de cura – isso doeu como a morte ni-san, precisava ser tão fundo?

\- Não – disse envergonhado – me desculpe...

\- Vocês dois! – disse a voz de Mephisto entrando no quarto – quer cerimônia linda, estão todos extasiados lá embaixo, nunca vi uma reinvindicação desse nível. Subjugar o Anjo de Gehenna quando ainda nem foi coroado, os súditos foram ao delírio. Sua ideia de trocar a ordem das cerimonias foi esplendida.

\- Obrigado Mephisto, mas não me sinto esplendido – disse Rin ainda olhando a face pálida de Yukio – me sinto um idiota que quase matou seu esposo.

\- Bom, não é isso que a multidão lá embaixo pensa, eles acham que agora você é o rei legitimo – brincou – por que você fez o anjo sangrar.

\- Não acredito que toda essa maldita cerimônia e essa maldita roupa foi para você quase quebrar meu pescoço – disse Yukio fazendo uma careta enquanto se erguia da cama.

\- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Rin fazendo o menor deitar-se novamente – você perdeu muito sangue.

\- Culpa sua seu idiota – disse o menor realmente irritado – eu nem consigo respirar direito por sua causa, você não me ouviu gritar?

\- Não!

\- Eu ouvi – disse Mephisto – todos ouviram na verdade – papai quase parou tudo quando você começou a chorar.

\- Você chorou? – perguntou Rin cheio de culpa.

\- Claro que chorei, essa porcaria doeu para burro – ele encostou-se na cama fechando os olhos, sentindo a carne se curando – seu pervertido eu senti sua ereção enquanto me mordia.

\- Yuki!

\- Yuki nada – disse o rapaz ainda irritado pela dor desnecessária – se você não tivesse parado tinha feito algo pior comigo.

\- E isso teria sido algo esplendido – disse a voz de Satan na porta – já aconteceu a muitos anos, os noivos consumaram o casamento no altar.

\- Pai...

\- Como você está Yuki?

\- Exausto – disse irritado voltando a se sentar na cama – eu não vou descer e dançar, minhas vestes estão arruinadas, meu corpo está cansado e se eu dançar com Rin ele vai me violar no meio da pista de dança.

\- Não acho que ele vá – disse Satan – sua necessidade de alivio foi saciada não foi Rin?

\- Eu... eu – e só então o rapaz percebeu que apesar de ainda ter necessidade de ter Yukio perto, o apelo sexual que tinha entre os dois acalmou-se após a mordida – eu, eu acho que tenho controle agora.

\- Com o vínculo estabelecido não existe a necessidade de alivio – disse o Rei de Gehenna – agora Yuki, tome um banho, seu novo conjunto de vestes está a caminho, vocês tem uma vasa em 15 minutos.

\- Eu odeio vocês – disse Yukio irritado saindo da cama quase cambaleando em direção ao banheiro, Rin correu para ajuda-lo, mas Satan o deteve.

\- Vá para o outro quarto Rin, você também tem que se banhar e trocar de roupa.

Vinte minutos depois um Yukio pálido, exausto e muito irritado estava parado em frente aos portões do salão de festa, as portas ainda estavam trancadas, mas podia-se ouvir a algazarra dos convidados.

Suas vestes agora eram negras com adornos azuis, a cor das chamas do futuro rei. Rin trajava vestes azuis escuro com adornos dourados, ele parecia muitíssimo satisfeitos ao contrário de Yukio que parecia estar prestes a matar alguém com o olhar.

\- Pronto? – perguntou Rin pegando a mão de Yukio para iniciar a entrada – você vai conseguir andar?

\- Se eu desmaiar no meio da valsa eles vão comemorar de todo jeito – resmungou o rapaz – só me faça sair do salão com dignidade.

\- Anotado – e então as portas se abriram, para revelar o enorme salão lotado de gente prontos para adorar o novo casal.


	16. Vínculo e Coroações – parte II

As portas do salão se abriam e então os dois entraram, uma serie de aplausos foi ouvido, Rin sorria como um legitimo soberano conduzindo Yukio pelo salão. O rapaz parecia pouco satisfeito quando era conduzido para o meio do salão e a valsa começou.

Ele se viu dançando tentando ignorar a dor no pescoço e a fraqueza em suas pernas, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade a música parou e Rin o segurou nos braços em uma pose, finalizando a valsa. Os aplausos foram mais insuportáveis quando eles conseguiram se firmar no final da música.

Retornando Yukio a seus braços e Rin o conduziu a mesa do casal.

Ele ajudou o mais novo furioso a sentar-se.

\- Veja foi tudo bem.

\- Meu pescoço ainda doí, minhas pernas estão fracas e nada me faria mais feliz na droga da minha vida do que matar cada uma dessas pessoas – sussurrou o rapaz olhando irritado para a plateia que parecia muito satisfeita bebendo, comendo e dançando em nome do casal.

\- Você quer beber algo? – perguntou segurando a mão do rapaz – só mais algumas horas e podemos subir e descansar para a coroação.

\- Não me lembre disso – disse Yukio sorrindo de leve para os convidados que chegavam até a mesa se curvando – eu espero ficar acordado tempo suficiente para ver a coroa na sua cabeça.

\- Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas – riu Rin aceitando novas saudações – precisamos repassar a coisa toda da coroação antes que ela aconteça.

\- A coroação que eu fico quase nu?

\- Você não fica nu!

\- Você viu como o anjo se veste, eu ficarei praticamente sem roupa, aquelas faixas deixam pouco espaço para o desconhecidos – resmungou o rapaz voltando-se para Rin – eu realmente não quero ficar sem roupa na frente dessas pessoas.

\- Assim que a coroação acabar eu te cubro – insistiu Rin, e Yukio fechou a cara irritado – Yuki é o dia do nosso casamento, você tem que sorrir um pouco.

\- Quando tudo isso acabar eu vou sorrir – disse o rapaz, Rin preparou-se para retrucar quando Egyn surgiu na mesa ao lado de Yukio.

\- Preciso de você – disse a moça fazendo o irmão se erguer.

\- O que é agora?

\- O anjo vai receber a benção dos sacerdotes, e você Rin, vá falar com os líderes de clãs.

\- Agora? Não é na coroação?

\- Vocês vivem confundindo as cerimónias – zombou ela – agora vá antes que eles comecem uma guerra, por que estão sendo menosprezados pelo rei.

Vínculo e Coroações – parte II

Quando a benção acabou Yukio finalmente se viu livre para descer ao salão, ele não estava feliz. Aquele dia estava se arrastando como se fosse uma cobra. Confuso e irritado, ele só conseguia pensar no momento de sua vida em que ele pararia tudo e começaria a sua vida com Rin.

Seus pés correram em direção ao corredor que levava a escada principal, não havia guardas, essa parte da casa era isolada apenas para a família, por isso ele não percebeu que havia uma pessoa na sua frente.

O rapaz bateu de frente com o corpo estranho e cambaleou levemente para trás.

\- Cuidado alteza – disse a voz conhecida de Baal – vejo que está com pressa.

\- Lorde Baal – cumprimentou o rapaz se firmando – eu estou voltando para a festa, sinto muito pelo encontrão.

\- Imagine – disse Baal – na verdade, eu queria muito encontra-lo, pois ainda não tive a oportunidade de lhe dar seu presente de casamento.

\- Egyn está cuidando disso – falou o rapaz rapidamente tentando voltar a andar – por favor, entregue a ela.

\- Não é assim que funciona – disse Baal se colocando na frente de Yukio, o rapaz o encarou confuso e alerta, ele não gostava daquele tom, aquele tom quer dizer malícia, e aquele tom o preocupava muito – deixe-me explicar, como demônio da fertilidade, meu presente é bem específico.

\- Eu acho que não estou interessado nesse tipo de coisa – disse o rapaz dando um passo para trás – se me der licença.

\- Na verdade majestade – disse o demônio dando um passo mais próximo do rapaz – você vai me agradecer muito quando eu acabar.

E antes que Yukio conseguisse ativar suas chamas, Baal o agarrou o pressionando contra parede.

\- O que você... – Yukio não conseguiu dizer nada, pois Baal puxou os botões de sua roupa e enfiou sua mão em suas vestes, puxando as camadas de tecido, Yukio arregalou os olhos furioso, suas chamas estavam prestes a ser liberadas, quando Baal finalmente alcançou a pele do ventre do rapaz e algo aconteceu.

Baal disse algo, algo que Yukio não entendeu, mas seja lá o que ele disse fez a visão de Yukio apagar e seu corpo arder em chamas e agonia. Não havia opção para qualquer reação, o mundo parecia ter caído em uma escuridão total e a dor em seu corpo, o rapaz sentiu algo escorrer entre suas pernas, e as forças sumirem de seus corpo e ele ir de encontro ao chão.

Yukio não sabe quanto tempo se passou, ou quanto tempo ele ficou no chão quando sua vista começou a melhorar. O rapaz sentou-se tremulo, ele estava sozinho no corredor, seu corpo estava incrivelmente fraco.

\- O que... o que aconteceu? – murmurou o rapaz tentando ficar de pé, mas ele caiu novamente, só então Yukio sentiu seu coração parar, suas calças, o chão, tudo estava sujo de sangue, seu sangue. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, aquilo não podia acontecer, não no dia do seu casamento.

Ele tentou pensar o que ele iria fazer, se ele chamasse Rin e falasse o que Baal fez uma guerra começaria, ele não podia lidar com isso agora, não era prudente.

Lutando contra a vontade de chorar, ele achou forças onde não tinha e se ergueu, aquela sensação era tão familiar, caminhar sangrando por um corredor. Tentando empurrar essas lembranças para o fundo de sua memória, Yukio foi direto para o seu quarto, rezando para conseguir estar inteiro até a coroação.

Passou-se quase uma hora que Yukio havia saído, e Mephisto tinha levado Rin até o quarto de seu pai, onde ele trocaria de roupa para a coroação. As vestes foram trocadas por outras bem mais espalhafatosas, eram negras com adornos dourados, a roupa era tão pesada que Rin achou que seria esmagado por ela a qualquer momento.

\- Pronto? – perguntou quando vestiu as luvas negras – não falta mais nada?

\- Falta sim – disse Astaroth saindo do banheiro – me deixe arrumar esse seu cabelo, a coroa tem que ficar firme na sua cabeça – disse começando a pentear o cabelo de Rin para trás – ok, acho que está bom – disse o demônio afastando para dar uma boa olhada em Rin.

Era impressionante como ele havia crescido e se tornado um homem forte e com uma presença avassaladora. O cabelo penteado para trás só deu ênfase o quão forte seria o rei de Gehenna.

\- Como estou?

\- Molhando calcinhas – disse o demônio arrancando uma risada forte e descontraída do futuro rei.

\- Só tem uma roupa de baixo que quero molhar hoje, e definitivamente não é uma calcinha – brincou Rin fazendo o irmão revirar os olhos – vamos então?

\- Ainda não – disse Astaroth – eu tenho que ver se Yuki já está pronto, e você tem que pegar sua espada.

\- Onde está minha espada mesmo?

\- Papai está trazendo – disse Egyn entrando no quarto – Yuki já está pronto, ele... ele está estranho.

\- Como assim estranho? – questionou Rin voltando-se para a irmã – O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei – disse ela confusa – ele estava todo dramático por causa da roupa do anjo, e agora quando cheguei no quarto ele já estava de banho tomado e vestido.

\- E o que tem isso de entranho? – perguntou Astaroth – ele apenas se adiantou.

\- Egyn tem razão – confirmou Rin – Yuki odeia aquela roupa do anjo, ele não vestiria aquilo sem uma briga antes.

\- Ok – disse Astaroth – agora fiquei confuso, como diabos Yukio sabe qual era a roupa do anjo?

E o silencio se formou no quarto quando os dois encararam o irmão mais novo. Rin fechou e abriu a boca umas quatro vezes antes de finalmente se dar por vencido.

\- Tá legal – confessou – nos vimos o antigo anjo outro dia, ele apareceu para nos dois e... e ele meio que estava vestindo a roupa de anjo.

\- VOCÊS DOIS VIRAM YU? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim – confirmou Rin – Yukio meio que absorveu ele, eu não sei direito, primeiro só Yuki via, depois eu vi e... ele conversou com a gente, disse que tínhamos que inverter as cerimonias e... eu não sei o que ele queria, ele marcou Yuki e...

\- Certo – disse Astaroth calmamente – isso meio que muda as coisas – ele se voltou para Egyn que partilhava da mesma cara de preocupação que ele – você acha que dá tempo de cancelar?

\- Acho que não – disse a garota fazendo cálculos mentais – Yukio já desceu e... Rin, ok, escute isso é muito importante, no final da cerimonia quando te mandarem revelar o anjo você... – e uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa deles.

Rin assistiu irritado Lorde Baal adentrar em seu quarto trazendo uma pequena caixa consigo, Egyn e Astaroth pareciam verdadeiramente contrariados, mas antes que Rin conseguisse protestar eles saíram do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos.

\- A que devo a visita Lorde Baal? – questionou o rapaz. Baal apenas sorriu animado e entregou-lhe a caixa.

\- Este meu rei é meu presente da casamento – informou ainda estendendo a caixa.

\- Pode entrega-lo a Egyn...

\- Não é assim que funciona – cortou ele repetindo-se – meus presentes não podem ser dados a terceiro, tem de ser entregues diretamente ao interessado.

\- Eu entendo Lorde Baal, no entanto, minha coroação iniciará em alguns minutos e...

\- Por favor, abra – insistiu, Rin queria protestar e expulsar o maldito lorde do quarto, mas seu lado diplomático simplesmente o fez agarrar a caixa e abrir. Dentro dela tinha uma ampulheta, era dourada e a tinha areia negra dentro dela, eram pequena e muito delicada, o que deixou Rin bem confuso, pois Baal estava fazendo toda aquela cerimonia por causa de uma ampulheta.

\- É um belo presente Lorde Baal – começou Rin – mas temo que...

\- Você não sabe o que é, não é? – brincou o demônio deixando Rin mais irritado – bem rei, isso não é apenas uma ampulheta. Deixe explicar.

Ele então tirou a ampulheta da caixa mostrando a Rin com cuidado.

\- Essa ampulheta é um artefato poderosa do tempo, ele lhe dá poder de viajar no tempo apenas uma vez – explicou surpreendendo Rin.

\- Não existe tal coisa...

\- Existem sim – confirmou Baal – é um artefato poderoso que só pode ser usado pelos membros da casa real. Você tem apenas que pensar se você quer ir para frente ou para trás, imaginar quanto tempo quer avançar ou retroceder e girar a ampulheta, e voilá, sua consciência será transportada para o seu corpo seja lá onde ele estiver.

\- Isso... isso é possível? – começou Rin assombrado – quanto... quanto tempo eu posso ficar lá?

\- 24 horas – explicou – a areia cai por 24 horas, e quando ela acabar, puff! Seu tempo em outro tempo também acaba, e você meu retorna para o presente – Rin olhou novamente para a ampulheta chocado, aquele era um presente perfeito, um presente digno, um presente que poderia mudar tudo.

\- Lorde Baal – começou Rin guardando a ampulheta na caixa – este é um presente muito apropriado, por ele sou grato.

\- É um prazer majestade – disse o lorde curvando-se e finalmente saindo do quarto deixando Rin sozinho. O rapaz fechou a caixa, colocando-a em cima da cama de seu pai imaginando como usaria aquilo. Logo a porta do quarto se abriu e Satan entrou.

\- Está pronto? Sua espada está aqui – questionou o rei, Rin respirou fundo acenando, os olhos de Satan foram direto para a caixa na cama – o que é isso?

\- Presente de Baal – explicou o rapaz e logo o atual rei ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado – o que foi?

\- Pedirei que coloque no cofre real – disse entrando a espada a Rin – os presentes do Demônio da Fertilidade são sempre dúbios, tome cuidado.

\- Eu tomarei – disse o rapaz prendendo a espada no cinto – podemos ir?

\- Sim, estão todos a sua espera.

Rin e seu pai desceram as escadas depressa, o rapaz procurou por Egyn em todo o trajeto, buscando saber o resto da recomendação da irmã, mas logo ele estava de pé no portão do salão do trono esperando ser chamado. Seu pai já estava no altar dando o discurso de encerramento de sua era, e em segundos os portões se abriram de novo revelando um mar de gente.

Tentando se acalmar e parecer firme Rin caminhou em direção ao trono, sob o olhar de seus súditos, o silencia era sepulcral da sala e apenas seus passos eram ouvidos. Logo ele subiu no altar onde ficava o trono e voltou-se para a multidão, sacando a espada.

Respirando fundo, ele colocou a espada entre as duas mãos e liberou suas chamas.

\- Eu príncipe Rin, primeiro de meu nome, filho de Satan juro desempenhar fielmente minhas funções, guardar e fazer guardar as leis e tradições de Gehenna, respeita o meu povo e honrar minha linhagem, assim tomo para essa honra – ele completou o juramente voltando-se para o pai e disse em tom Rin – em meu nome, eu exijo faça-me rei!

Satan sorriu satisfeito e pegou a coroa que já estava em suas mãos e colocou na cabeça do filho, Rin sentiu o peso simbólico e físico naquela coisa em sua cabeça e então voltou-se para o público, que estava em silencio.

\- Ao rei de Gehenna – disse Satan em tom forte, e logo todos do salão gritaram juntos.

\- AO REI! – e gritos de viva e palmas foram ouvidos, Rin apenas ficou de pé enquanto o salão inteiro gritava vivas a sua honra. Pacientemente ele então voltou-se para os portões que se abriram, revelando aquele que ele tanto queria ver, mas a visão confundiu Rin totalmente.

Yukio estava entrando no salão barulhento, vestindo o conjunto de faixas que o Anjo de Gehenna deve usar, imaculado e belo, no entanto, algo chamou a atenção do Rei. Yukio estava pálido, muito pálido e aquilo preocupou o rapaz. Quando todos perceberam a presença do anjo o salão mergulhou em um silêncio profundo onde todos aguardavam um posicionamento do rei.

Era a hora, Rin ainda procurou Egyn com o olhar, mas ele não achou a moça, e então ele finalmente cedeu.

\- Anjo – disse no melhor tom autoritário que possuía e para a sua surpresa Yukio estagnou onde estava, ele hesitou alguns segundos, então disse – Como Rei de Gehenna, eu ordeno que anjo de revele! – ordenou.

E isso foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes do mundo parar. Era como se todos tivessem caído no vácuo, onde não havia sons, ou vento, ou ar, as pessoas se moviam devagar e a única coisa que ele conseguia ver era Yukio. Um Yukio extremamente pálido cair ajoelhado no chão enquanto as marcar do anjo tomavam conta de todo o seu corpo.

Rin assistiu assustado, quando as marcas vermelhas como sangue tomavam conta dos braços do menino, e agora subiam para seu peito e pelo pescoço.

Yukio encolheu-se sentindo o poder que ele sabia que não era dele tomando conta de seu corpo, o poder que pertencia a Yu e agora era dele, o poder de quebrar barreiras e destruir absolutamente tudo no mundo.

Suas entranhas doeram quando sentiu as cicatrizes marcarem seus órgãos, avançarem pelas suas pernas, tomando conta de todo o seu ser, suas chamas vermelhas saíram e agora queimando casa centímetro de pele, intensificando a marcação. Era intenso, era quente, era poder demais.

\- Rin...- tentou implorar o rapaz sentindo-se exausto por tentar conter aquele poder imenso – me... me ajude...

\- O anjo não pode ajuda – vociferou um sacerdote no meio da multidão – meio rei, esse não é o anjo... o anjo não pede ajuda...

\- Isso mesmo... – gritou outra pessoa, e logo a sala estava lotada de gritos de indignação, Rin ainda observava Yukio encolhido no centro do salão, divido entre ordenar novamente e ir ajudar seu esposo, mas algo realmente ruim aconteceu. Um dos sacerdotes do clã X avançou pela sala com um bastão e tentou acertar Yukio, gritando que o rapaz era um impostor.

E tudo foi pelos ares, como se tivesse sentido que estava rodeado por um inimigo o anjo apoderou-se finalmente de Yukio, e o caos decaiu sobre o salão. Um explosão vermelha tomou conta de tudo, e logo um corpo em chamas do sacerdote derretia no chão, a multidão gritou assustada quando um Yukio visivelmente sem controle ficou suspenso no ar ardendo em chamas vermelhas, seus olhos eram puro branco e fúria.

Todos estava prestes a correr, quando as portas e janelas foram fechadas com um gesto de mão, e o fogo vermelho começou a espalhar-se pela sala, queimando os súditos, lá fora o céu estava negro com trovões fortes e raios pesados, atingindo os que cercavam o castelo.

Tudo poderia acabar muito mal, no entanto, Rin pareceu finalmente ter saído do seu transe de choque e finalmente gritou.

\- PARE! – mandou, e do mesmo modo que começou acabou. As chamas de Yukio apagaram e o rapaz desfaleceu, caindo no chão inconsciente e completamente fraco. Rin finalmente caminhou até o esposo preocupado, os membros da sala parecia perceber que o rei estava no controle e começaram a se curvar.

\- VIVA AO REI, E AO ANJO DE GEHENNA – gritou alguém, sendo acompanhado por diversos sons de vivas.


End file.
